The Roads Not Travelled
by MaddElise
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is a Shadowhunter who lives in Idris, in her family's manor, with her brother Jonathan, mother Jocelyn, step father Luke and baby sister. Her father Valentine, died a hero, saving The Mortal Cup from the dark intentions of Hodge Starkweather. Clary shies away from the popularity on offer to her. What will happen when Jace Herondale wants to know more about her? AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi everyone, thanks for checking this out. This is my first TMI story, and it's set in an alternate universe, based off the dream Clary had in Edom. The minute I read Clary's dream in COHF I thought what an excellent fanfic prompt it was. Then I finished COHF and I was surprised with how happy I was with the way it turned out, but I just felt kind of empty and lost because it was over, and I wasn't ready to let go. So I decided to explore my ideas for a story based off Clary's dream. It's going to be a multi chapter, and will have be more relationship focused than on fighting and politics, but there will definitely be a noticable presence of the latter two. I'm sure there will be other stories based on Clary's dream, but I wanted to share mine.

There's a more information at the bottom with more details about this fic, should you like to read it at the end of the chapter :) Also, just wanted to give credit to Lea (from the mortalinstruments . org) who's fan art I edited as the picture for this story.

* * *

**The Roads Not Travelled**

_"__It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."_ – William Shakespeare

**Chapter 1**

_2007_

Fifteen year old Clary Morgenstern was sitting in class in the Academy in Alicante, staring out of the window, aimlessly doodling on her notepad, and not listening to what her instructor was saying.

Clary was a young Shadowhunter, a member of the Nephilim race, half human, half angel, created by the angel Raziel to defend the world from demons. She lived in their home country of Idris, and was thus required to attend classes at the Academy, and had done so since she was old enough to. Usually Clary thrived off her lessons, enjoying them and excelling at everything she worked at, but today they were covering significant, recent events in the history of the Nephilim – specifically the day that Valentine Morgenstern stopped Hodge Starkweather from succeeding in stealing The Mortal Cup, but dying in the process. Valentine was Clary's father.

Clary heard the words "Valentine died a hero," and a small smile graced her lips. She was only a baby when her father died and had no memories of him, but at least his memory was held in high esteem by the Nephilim.

Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had remarried when Clary was only a toddler, and her second husband, Lucian Graymark, or Luke as he preferred, had become the only father she, and her older brother, Jonathan, had ever known.

At the end of the day's classes she and her brother Jonathan left together, headed to the stables, saddled their horses, and headed for their home, the Fairchild Manor. It was about an hour's ride from Alicante, the capital and only city of Idris. They rode everywhere in Idris, for the protective wards around the country interfered with the modern conveniences of cars, as well as cell phones. When they needed to quickly travel a long distance, say to another country, a Portal was used. There were specific locations that had permanent Portals in place, which were carefully maintained by those with knowledge of them. Warlocks could be hired to create temporary Portals when need be as well.

Clary's mother, Jocelyn, had been a Fairchild before she had married Valentine, and following his death they had moved from the Morgenstern Manor back to her childhood home, the Fairchild Manor. Jocelyn could not bear to live any longer in the house that was filled with the memories of her marriage to Valentine.

Clary, dressed in black Gear, with her sword, Heosphoros, (a Morgenstern family sword) at her side in its sheath on her hip, looked up at the clear blue sky, feeling truly happy. She loved riding, she felt most free when she rode, with the wind whipping her long, red hair. It was naturally unruly, so the wind made little difference to its state. The weather was beautiful, the sky a clear blue and the sun shining bright and warm. It was an ideal day in late August, as so often occurred in Idris. Idris was a small country in Europe, located between France and Germany, and was protected by wards and hidden from the human population (mundanes) by glamours. They rarely experienced bad weather over the summer months, which was great in most respects, but it was occasionally a drawback when it caused the young Shadowhunters studying at the Academy to become restless. Shadowhunters trained the whole year around (until they were 18 and fully fledged Shadowhunters), but in the summer they did usually get one week off of each of the three months.

Clary and Jonathan passed the empty Wayland Manor – Michael Wayland, his wife and son were looking after the York Institute for the time being – and ten minutes later they were at the Fairchild Manor where they set to stabling their horses.

"Any plans of making friends with any of the other Shadowhunters our age, sister?" Jonathan asked, a little edge to his voice. He loved his sister, but he was concerned about some of her habits.

"No, brother," Clary retorted. "I'm more than happy to let you bask in the glory that is being a child of Valentine Morgenstern. No matter how many times you ask me, I'm still going to say the same thing. I'm happy with my own company, my lessons and riding, plus, there's little Valentina now."

"I get that, sort of, but the others don't," Jonathan replied.

"So, who was it this time, pestering you about your strange, nerdy, socially delayed little sister?" Clary asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Jace Herondale," Jonathan answered, his brow furrowed.

Clary's cheeks flushed a hot red, unbidden, and certainly unexpectedly. Jace was adored by all Nephilim girls, and many Downworlders, aged anywhere from 25 to 10. Clary had never really paid too much attention to Jace, except to admire his superior skills as a warrior, for he was very gifted. Most girls however paid attention to Jace's golden, luminous eyes, his messy golden hair and his chiselled features.

"I'm surprised Jace remembered you had a younger sister," Clary retorted, after carefully returning her features to her normal state of composure.

Jonathan gave her a rueful grin and said, "Well, he actually said to me, 'Do you know who that tiny redhead is? She never says anything so I have never bothered to find out about her.'"

"That's Jace, arrogant and self-absorbed," Clary muttered. "I get that I haven't really connected with anyone, but we've moved in the same circles since we were born, and I **am** your sister, and Valentine's daughter."

"Well, Jace is Jace," Jonathan said dismissively. "Everyone else knows who you are, by name at least, so don't worry too much. But maybe you could think about making some friends. Isabelle Lightwood is your age, you know."

"Yes I do know, and I also know that you're completely infatuated with her," Clary teased. "I'm sure you'd love it if I became friends with her, and lay some ground work for you. Isn't saying, 'I'm Valentine's son' enough to get all the girls swooning for you?"

"Not Isabelle," Jonathan muttered. "She's practically desensitised to that kind of thing, growing up with Jace and all. Plus, she knows how beautiful she is, which doesn't make it any easier. Anyway, I think you might get along, once you got past how different you both are. You know it was her who told Jace who you were? She smacked him on the side of the head and said, 'Idiot, that's Clary Morgenstern, Jonathan's **sister**. She's the best girl Shadowhunter our age, besides me, which you might have noticed if you saw anything but the girls who threw themselves at you.' I tell you Clary, I think I saw a pensive look cross Jace's face for a moment. I wish I'd taken a picture for proof."

"I hope that didn't adversely affect his reputation," Clary joked. "Well, I think we've spent enough time discussing the social life I do not have and not particularly interested in. I'm done here, and I'm going to find Mom."

"I'll be in shortly," Jonathan told her. "I just need to put the tack away."

Clary headed from the stable and into the manor, dropping her bag by the front door where she'd collect it from later, right after her mom chastised her for leaving it there, as was a daily occurrence. The family were very well off, but Jocelyn liked to make her children take care of their own things, including their horses. Times were a little different too, had they lived in the Victorian era then they would have had many servants, but as it was, in the modern era they lived in, servants weren't used a lot by Shadowhunters anymore. Usually each family employed a mundane or two with The Sight to help out on their estates in Idris. Some of the Institutes also employed help as well.

Clary headed instinctively for the family room, knowing her mother liked to sit there, taking advantage of the light from the afternoon sun. Jocelyn had an artistic eye and liked to indulge in painting, when her duties as a mother, wife and Shadowhunter, permitted it.

"Hi Mom," Clary said, catching sight of her mother, a sketchpad in hand.

Clary resembled her mother greatly, they shared the same curly red hair, green eyes and fair skin. Her mother was tall and willowy, with feminine curves, whereas Clary was only just 5 feet and still had a girlish figure, much to her chagrin. When people told her she looked like her mother she usually translated it to, 'like your mother, but only pretty, in a childlike way, not beautiful.'

In the same way, Jonathan looked much like their father Valentine, he was tall and muscular, with the same fair hair, such a light blond that it was almost white, but he too had Jocelyn's green eyes. It was hard to say just yet who little Valentina resembled most, but at two she definitely had her mother's curly red hair, and pretty blue eyes, the same colour as Luke's.

"Hi darling, how was your day?" Jocelyn said, setting her drawing down and turning her attention to her daughter.

"Pretty standard," Clary replied. "Archery and knife throwing practice, Ancient Greek and Latin, then some Modern History to finish off. Oh, and Jonathan got asked again why I'm a loner."

"Very standard," Jocelyn allowed with a smile. "Who was it this time?"

"Oddly enough, Jace Herondale," Clary said thoughtfully. "He actually asked Jonathan if he knew who I was. I mean, I get that I don't talk to too many people, but I at least thought everyone knew who I was. But I guess that's Jace, very self involved."

"Don't take it to heart, it's just who Jace is," Jocelyn said soothingly.

"That's what Jon said too," Clary replied. "What I want to know is why he is that way."

"You could ask him," Jocelyn suggested, half seriously, half teasingly. "There, Val's just woken up from her nap. Do you want to get her up with me?"

Clary quickly agreed and they headed upstairs to the nursery to fetch her baby sister. Valentina was only two, and Clary and Jonathan's half sister. Long after their mother married Lucian Graymark they had eventually had a child, Valentina, named after Valentine, to honour the fallen hero, father and friend. He had been Luke's parabatai, as well as Jocelyn's husband.

"I don't actually want to get to know Jace, I just wanted to know if you knew why he is they way he is," Clary told her mother as they prepared a snack for themselves and Val. "The way you spoke about him, it's almost as if you understood something about him."

"Well, you know, when your father and I had a circle of friends, including Luke, the Lightwoods, Penhallows, and the Herondales as well," Jocelyn began. "Before Jace was born, his father, Stephen, had been sent out to investigate a message about a rogue pack of werewolves, in Brocelind Forest. Stephen was killed, and it broke Celine's heart, Stephen was her whole world. Still, she tried to struggle on, with the aid of her Imogen and Marcus, Stephen's parents, but right after Jace's birth Marcus was killed in a demon attack and Imogen moved to the London Institute. There were too many painful memories in the Herondale Manor for her. Celine died only a week or so later, apparently of a broken heart."

"Oh, that's terrible," Clary said, her eyes filled with compassion. She felt things very deeply, and could empathise with losing a parent at a young age. "Imogen wouldn't care for Jace, even after his mother died?"

"No, she just couldn't bear to. The Herondale Manor has been closed and empty since then. Imogen threw herself into eradicating the world from the evil that killed her husband and son, far away from where the memories of them could haunt her. The Lightwoods took Jace in, it had been the wish of Celine before she died," Jocelyn explained. "So, he grew up with Alec, Isabelle, and their little brother Max. I think Jace sees his grandmother occasionally, but they're not close, both are too focused on protecting themselves from being hurt by loving, I think."

"Mom, that's so awful," Clary said sadly. "That would mess any kid up."

"Well, Jace was raised in a happy family, and the Lightwoods love him," Jocelyn replied. "I can't speak for Jace, I don't exactly know him, but I'm sure that history impacts him one way, or another. The Herondales are also historically a proud family of great warriors, so there's that too."

"See Mom, this is why I prefer riding and drawing to people, they're just so complicated," Clary declared.

"But there's so much you can enjoy from people, having friends, getting to know people, sharing and spending time together. We live risky lives as Shadowhunters, and life is too short to avoid people because you might get hurt somewhere along the way," Jocelyn said gently. "Think about that, my Clary."

"I will," Clary said seriously, looking thoughtful. "Where's Luke today?"

"He's at the Los Angeles Institute, Andrew Blackthorn requested a meeting with a member of The Clave to discuss some issues that had arisen," Jocelyn replied. "He'll be home tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay, well, I think I'll go to my room, maybe read or draw," Clary decided. "I'll take Jon a snack too, I heard him come in and head straight for his room a little while ago."

Once settled in her room Clary grabbed her sketch book and began to draw aimlessly, her pencil strokes forming whatever image came across her mind. Today it was her horse, Aura, a bay mare, who she'd been riding since she was twelve. Traditionally, the Fairchilds named their horses after mythological gods, and Aura was named for the goddess of the breeze and the fresh, cool air of early morning. Clary often drew Aura, for she was very fond of her horse, and enjoyed drawing or painting her in the different environments of Idris.

Also in her sketch books where various runes from The Gray Book, drawn almost unbidden, as Clary's subconscious processed the lesson of the day, or when she was thinking particularly about the uses of certain runes. There were also runes not in The Gray book, runes Clary had never learned, but somehow she knew what they meant and they way they were supposed to look when she drew them. Clary had never Marked herself with any of the runes she had drawn that weren't from The Gray Book, but part of her was curious to know if they'd work. She had also thought of asking many times if anyone else had seen the 'new runes' before, but didn't want to appear crazy, in case her runes were actually just the doodlings of a child.

Clary set her sketch pad down and flopped down on her bed, looking over at the picture on her dresser. The frame was engraved with her name and date of birth, and in it was a picture of her as a baby, with both her parents, not long before Valentine died.

_Clarissa Adele Seraphina Morgenstern – August 1991_

Her mother had chosen Clarissa, and Adele and Seraphina were for both of her grandmothers, Adele Fairchild and Seraphina Morgenstern, both of whom Clary had never known.

As it was late August, Clary was about to turn sixteen. Her mother and Luke had of course offered to throw her a party, but as usual, she had refused, preferring to just spend time with her family, and her Aunt Madeleine, her mother's closest friend from childhood. Sometimes her Aunt Amatis, Luke's unmarried sister was able to make it as well, but she often couldn't as her duties at the New York Institute kept her busy. Amatis had never married, and Clary had picked up over the years that there was some sad love story surrounding her, but had never asked, assuming that if she was supposed to know she'd be told.

Some time later, as Clary was reading _Great Expectations_ Jocelyn called, "Jonathan, Clary, dinner!"

Jonathan and Clary headed out of their rooms at a great pace, running into each other in the hall, and racing lightly down the stairs together. They had very healthy appetites, a product of their training in combination with the fact that they were teenagers.

"Isabelle Lightwood is having a party on Saturday night Mom," Jonathan announced. "So I won't be home for dinner, or possibly breakfast."

"Jonathan," Jocelyn began, her tone gently admonishing. "I know you'll be eighteen next year, and you have a lot of freedom, but I'm still your mother, so I'd appreciate it if you'd at least do me the courtesy of pretending to ask for permission."

"Yes Mom, sorry Mom," Jonathan said sheepishly.

"Are you going too, Clary?" Jocelyn asked hopefully.

Clary threw both her mother and Jonathan a withering look.

"No I'm not, I'm not invited," she said, her bored tone implying she'd said the same many times before.

"You're my sister, of course you're invited," Jonathan said airily.

"I'm sure you're welcome," Jocelyn added.

"Well, I haven't been invited, and you know I'd rather be here anyway," Clary said stubbornly.

Jonathan and Jocelyn shared an eloquent look.

"Just think about it," Jocelyn said gently. "Remember what we talked about."

"Same goes here," Jonathan added. "You know my views, Clary."

Clary gave them both a long suffering look, but she did at least mentally decide to think it over. She had been a little intrigued with what both her mother and brother had shared with her that day. Something about Jace Herondale had piqued her interest, and maybe there were other people with interesting stories to be learned too.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think :) Please reveiw :)**

* * *

**Note: **I will spell quite a lot of things out over the first few chapters, stuff that would be assumed knowledge for those who have read TMI and TID, but this story is essentially meant to stand alone, as is normal for an AU. Other information will be added because it does differ from TMI, again, because it is AU. I hope it's not too repetitive, or that there's not too much at once. I've researched as much as I can to find out specifics regarding Idris, but as the series doesn't focus much on their homeland, I've had to improvise a bit with some information. I've also changed some things to make it fit in better with my universe. But the basis of everything is still the same as the Shadow World of The Shadowhunter Chronicles.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm excited to share more of this with you. Here's Chapter 2 already, just to get things moving a little!

To all the guest reviewers who I can't thank directly by message, thank you SO much for reviewing. You should sign up for accounts on here, it's easy, and it adds to the experience of using FF :)

* * *

_"__That is the one unforgivable sin in any society. Be different and be damned!"_ - Margaret Mitchell

**Chapter 2**

The next day found Jonathan and Clary arriving in Alicante in the morning, as was usual for a weekday, to attend their training at the Academy. They were stabling their horses before heading in to the Academy.

Jonathan swung around and a feminine sound of irritation exploded through the stables.

"Jonathan would you watch where you're going! If you're going to carry that thing on your hip you should at least pay more attention to your surroundings," Isabelle scolded firmly, her dark eyes blazing.

"Now, now Izzy, don't get mad because you're jealous of Phaesphoros and you only carry that whip," Jonathan teased.

Isabelle's eyes glinted dangerously and she said, "I think we both know what I'm capable of doing with this whip, and you know I do think Phaesphoros is impressive, I just don't enjoy being knocked into with it."

"I know," Jonathan agreed, and they shared a comradely grin, their momentary spat over.

Clary had watched the whole interaction with interest. It was so easy for Jonathan, talking, joking, casually being friends with one and all. She had to smother a chuckle though as she watched her brother try to conceal his admiration for Isabelle, for he was not very successful in doing so. She could not really blame him. Isabelle was everything that Clary was not; tall, beautiful, with long black hair a – Lightwood family trait – and warm brown eyes. A family heirloom rested at her throat, a large ruby pendant, which only added to the striking way she looked.

"Hi Clary," Isabelle said, catching sight of Clary, who had been obscured behind Aura's flank.

"Hi Isabelle," Clary replied. "Sorry about Jon, he's always in the way."

Isabelle grinned at her, appreciating the usually quiet girl saying more than a distant greeting.

"I don't really mind, I'm used to boys getting in my way," she said with a wicked grin.

Clary smiled back uncertainly and watched a little worriedly as Jonathan shot her a mischievous grin and headed for the Academy without her, leaving her alone with Isabelle.

"So, where are your brothers?" Clary asked. "Do you need to wait for them or something?"

"Oh no, I'll walk in with you," Isabelle said breezily. "Max is at home, he's not quite old enough come to the Academy yet, and Alec and Jace are running late. They were involved in some squabble, as usual, so I left without them."

"Aren't they parabatai?" Clary asked curiously.

"Sure, and they're close and all that, but Jace loves to give Alec a hard time. They enjoy it really, it just gets tiresome for me though, so I've given up paying much attention to their antics," Isabelle explained. "You're lucky, only having one brother."

Clary listened closely to what Isabelle had to say, but was at a lost at what to say in reply.

"We should hang out, you know. I never hangout with girls, and you never seem to hang out with anyone but your brother. To be fair, the boys I hang out with are mainly my brothers too. But still, it might be fun, to spend time with another girl," Isabelle suggested brightly.

They were almost at the entrance to the Academy and Clary replied, "That might be nice. Jon was telling me only yesterday I should make some friends."

"Well, it's settled. You should come to my party tomorrow, your brother already is anyway. It's going to be great!" Isabelle exclaimed, as they headed for one of the practice rooms where they were scheduled for physical training.

"Okay," Clary found herself agreeing. "I'll come."

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly for Clary. She still kept to herself when they took a break for lunch, and she spent quite a bit of time thinking over her conversation with Isabelle, and processing the fact that she'd agreed to go to a party, and a Lightwood one at that.

At the end of the day, as Clary and Jonathon had mounted their horses and were riding out of Alicante, Isabelle waved at them and called, "See you both tomorrow!"

Clary found herself waving back and smiling.

"Well, that was quick," Jonathan said in amusement. "I thought you were going to kill me with your eyes when I left you with her this morning."

"I had thought about it," Clary teased. "And anyway, it wasn't actually quick. It's not like yesterday was the first time you and Mom had encouraged me to make some friends."

"True," Jonathan allowed. "So when you think about it, it's actually been a very long five or so years."

Clary just shook her head wryly and challenged, "Race you home!"

Accordingly they kicked their horses into a canter and headed for the Fairchild Manor.

Back at the stables Jace suddenly said to Isabelle, as she, Alec and he were saddling their horses, "I've never spoken to the redhead before."

"Well, to be fair, you didn't know who she was before yesterday," Isabelle pointed out tartly. "And she has a name, and I know you know it, so use it. Call her Clary, not the redhead, or I'll make things unpleasant for you."

Jace glowered at her, but refused to engage in a verbal reply of any kind.

"What were you doing talking with Clary?" Alec asked curiously. "I've known Jonathan for years, but I've never spoken to Clary before."

"Imagine my surprise," Isabelle said dryly. "She's just shy, and I decided to make an effort with her, and she met me half way. Or maybe a quarter of the way, and I did the rest. Anyway, she's coming to the party tomorrow night and I expect you **both** to make an effort with her."

Alec and Jace shared a look, one that was a mixture of amusement as Isabelle, as well interest in the fact that Clary Morgenstern was actually coming to one of their parties. Perhaps their night would be a little more interesting than the usual Lightwood soirees.

The next afternoon found Jocelyn in Clary's room, trying to give her daughter space as she readied for Isabelle's party.

"We could have a look at some of the dresses I had from when I was younger," Jocelyn suggested hopefully.

"I like my clothes, Mom," Clary objected.

"I know you do, but you don't really have clothes for parties," Jocelyn protested. "Your colouring is just like mine, and you'd look lovely in some of the things I kept."

"She's right," Luke agreed from the doorway, Val in his arms. "If you're going to go to a party, you might as well let your mother dress you up. There's no such thing as being overdressed at a Shadowhunter party."

Clary sighed and resigned herself to her fate.

"Do your worst, Mom," Clary announced.

"You know your mom has lovely taste, and that she's very artistic too," Luke pointed out with a grin. "You could give in more gracefully, you know."

"But where's the fun in that," Clary retorted, grinning back. "Are we heading for your room then, Mom?"

They did, with Luke taking Val to find Jonathan to discuss his travel plans for the evening, and to make sure that he looked after Clary and brought her home safely.

"So you and Jonathan are going to use the tunnels to get to the Lightwood's tonight?" Jocelyn asked, as she stood behind Clary, playing with her daughter's hair.

"Yes," Clary answered. "I would have been happy to ride, but Jonathan seemed to think that seeing as I was going to be dressed nicely that it would be better off if we use the passageways."

"You could use the carriage," Jocelyn suggested. "I know they're a little outdated, but we do still use them when we have to travel places together, especially with Val."

"I think maybe that might be better," Clary agreed. "We should keep the passageways for emergency use when possible, that's what they were designed for after all."

"I'll ask Luke to have it readied for you," Jocelyn said. "You try on a couple of those dresses, and I'll be back shortly."

Clary looked at the dresses laid out on her mom's bed and assessed them. They were all beautiful, her artist's eye could appreciate that easily. She fretted momentarily as she realised that she didn't know if Isabelle's party was themed, or what kind of dress code was accepted.

She eventually settled on a light weight, floaty chiffon dress, in an emerald green, and put it on.

When Jocelyn returned Clary was critically surveying herself in a floor length mirror.

"That looks lovely, Clary," Jocelyn said softly. "You're beautiful."

"You have to say that, you're my mom," Clary protested, a smile on her lips nevertheless. She didn't think she was beautiful, but she did quite like how she looked in the green dress. It was modest, in that it wasn't too short, just above knee length, and it showed plenty off Clary's delicate neckline without showing cleavage. Some of the permanent runes on her skin could be seen as well.

"I've got a pair of low silver heels you can wear with it, and a pair of Grandmother Fairchild's diamond earrings," Jocelyn told her, moving to grab the mentioned items.

Before long Clary was ready, with Jocelyn finishing off her daughter's looks by subtly styling her daughter's natural curls.

Clary walked nervously downstairs, feeling rather out of her comfort zone.

"Wow, you really look like a girl," Jonathan said in admiration. "If you're not careful guys are going to realise you exist and I'm going to have to beat them off you."

Clary flushed and Luke and Jocelyn glared at him. Luke glared because he didn't like the idea of anyone objectifying Clary, and Jocelyn because she didn't want Clary to feel any more uncomfortable than she already did.

"Well, let's get going," Clary said firmly, knowing the longer they put it off the more nervous she'd become.

"Bill will drive you," Jocelyn told them.

Bill was a mundane who possessed The Sight and worked at Fairchild Manor, caring for the horses and the estate. Jonathan and Clary contributed to the care of their own horses, but the family could not care for the estate alone, especially as Shadowhunting was a full time activity.

Clary and Jonathan were soon on their way, and they travelled most of the ten minute drive in silence, Clary lost in her own thoughts, and Jonathan sensing she didn't really feel like sharing.

At the Lightwoods they got out, and Jonathan took Clary's arm to lead her inside, where they were met at the door by Isabelle.

"Great dress, Clary!" Isabelle exclaimed, looking Clary over. "Jonathan, you're looking dashing."

"Thanks," Clary said with a shy smile. "It was my mom's. You look great too."

Isabelle did look great, and she knew it too. She was wearing a black mini dress and thigh high boots, which showed off her long legs and womanly figure, as well as her Marked skin. There was some cleavage on display too, just enough to make guys wonder what it would be like to see more, and it was certainly having that affect on Jonathan, who was looking lustfully at Isabelle.

"Jon, you should take Clary over to Aline so they can chat," Isabelle suggested. "Alec and Jace are around somewhere, and well, there are plenty of others around if you want to talk to them."

With that they were temporarily dismissed and headed off to do as Isabelle suggested. They made their way towards Aline, who was standing with a boy, about their age, with dark hair and dark eyes. He wasn't good looking in a typical way, but he had a pleasant face and looked like he could be good company.

"Aline, you know my sister Clary," Jonathan said as they approached the other pair.

"Nice to see you at one of our parties," Aline said pleasantly. "You two remember my cousin Sebastian? He lives with his aunt at the Paris Institute."

"Good to see you," Jonathan said pleasantly.

"Hi," Clary said softly.

Jonathan frowned as he realised the admiring look Sebastian was giving his sister.

"Sebastian, I was going to leave the girls to chat. Perhaps you'd like to join me? I'm going to find Jace and Alec," Jonathan announced.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here and talk to your sister," Sebastian replied.

"Seb and Jace had a falling out when they were ten," Aline said with a giggle. "Seb isn't too fond of Jace, and Jace is still Jace."

"I thought all girls thought everything about Jace was simply wonderful," Clary said with sudden honest, open curiosity.

Aline looked flustered for a minute, and then said funnily, "Oh, of course I think he's super hot, but I also know he's arrogant, which is hot enough too."

Jonathan left them and Clary continued to talk with Aline and her cousin, and before too long they were joined by Isabelle.

Clary felt almost relieved to see her, she sort of felt that Isabelle would look out for her in the social setting she had found herself in. In battle she was totally self sufficient and confident, but all of that confidence seemed to have fled her in the party environment.

"Why isn't anyone dancing, I love to dance," Isabelle said plaintively. "And no, I don't want to dance with you Sebastian, so don't bother asking, as much as I do like you."

"It's a pity Jonathan disappeared, he would've danced with you," Aline said with an amused grin.

"That he would have," Isabelle agreed. "He completely adores me, it's almost funny at times, but he is good fun. Oops, sorry Clary, I know he's your brother."

"Don't worry, I know his crush isn't exactly concealed," Clary replied, also grinning.

"Well, how about Clary and I start off the dancing?" Sebastian suggested. "You can find some other people to join us, Iz."

Clary looked like a deer in the headlights, and before she knew what was happening Sebastian was dancing with her.

"I take it you're not a big fan of parties," he said, looking down at her.

"I prefer riding, archery, painting, reading, anything I can do alone," Clary replied.

"You can do all those things with others too," Sebastian pointed out.

"Well, I mainly prefer to do them alone, or sometimes with my family," Clary said firmly. "What do you like to do?"

"Well, living in Paris does provide a lot of artistic options for entertainment, along with the usual training we all do," Sebastian replied.

Clary was at a loss for what to say in reply and was not particularly enjoying the sensation of dancing with Sebastian, who was trying to hold her too close.

Across the room Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale had appeared, both summoned by Isabelle when she had found Jonathan with them and dragged him off to dance.

"So there's Clary," Alec said with little interest. "She doesn't look much like her usual self."

Jace barely processed what his parabatai had said, for he was too captivated by Clary. It was like he was seeing her for the first time and he liked very much what he saw. She wasn't traditionally beautiful, but there was something about her, and the green dress she wore highlighted her features only added to her charm.

"Looks like Seb's set his sights on her, so I guess we can head back to the weapons room," Alec said, deciding Jace was not planning on replying.

"You go if you want," Jace said, brushing Alec off. "I think I'll stick around to see what fun there is to be had here."

Alec walked off, shaking his head. When Jace was focused on something else there was no use in trying to get his attention.

Jace watched Clary, noticing the way she moved and her body language. He could tell she was rather uncomfortable and not enjoying being in Sebastian's arms, which pleased him oddly.

He watched as Sebastian started to slide his hand from Clary's waist down to her butt, which caused Clary to step back and say, "I think I've had enough."

But Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled him to her again, trying to keep dancing with her.

Jace was about to interfere when he saw Clary take her hand out of his grasp and slap him.

"I said I've had enough," Clary said firmly, breathing shakily.

She enjoyed confronting demons, but people, and unknown boys, not so much. Still, she was Nephilim and there was no way she would meekly stand by and let Sebastian make her any more uncomfortable.

The others at the party had started to stop what they were doing to observe the altercation and Jace suddenly decided to step in.

He walked quickly, almost inhumanly quickly, across to where Clary was standing, glaring at a shocked and irritated Sebastian and said, "Oh, hello Sebastian. I think your partner is about done with you for the night. Clary, do you want to head outside for some fresh air?"

Clary nodded and Jace surprised her by taking her hand and leading her outside.

"Thanks," Clary said quietly, as they stood together on the back terrace of the Lightwood estate.

"You're a bit of a spitfire, aren't you?" Jace said, a little amused. "I never would have thought it."

"Well, two days ago you didn't know who I was," Clary pointed out tartly.

"That's true," Jace allowed, unabashed.

"I'm much better at fighting than I am in social situations," Clary shared unexpectedly.

"So am I," Jace said frankly.

"But everyone adores you, even though you are rather arrogant," Clary pointed out. "See, I come off as shy and socially awkward, and no one cares a bit about me, and you, you're not exactly the perfect example of social decorum, and yet everyone thinks you're absolutely wonderful."

"Odd, isn't it," Jace agreed. "I can't explain it. I've always been rather secure in my love of myself, and so has everyone else. Plus, I am rather easy on the eyes, so I guess I do get away with just about anything."

"And that doesn't bother you at all?" Clary asked curiously.

"Why would it? I do want I want, I do what makes me happy, and that's enough for me," Jace replied.

"You're not worried that one day people will suddenly realise you're a bit of a jerk and stop worshipping you?" Clary pressed.

"Yeah, really not so much," Jace maintained. "I mean, sure it would be a bummer, and I don't really see it happening, but if it did, I wouldn't care. I'll always have Alec and Izzy and Max, and they're the ones I actually care about."

"Your family, or rather, your adoptive family," Clary mused aloud. "Maybe we're not so different."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jace said in amusement.

Clary rolled her eyes, and couldn't be bothered to try to explain what she meant. Jace probably wouldn't get it anyway.

"We can head back in, if you like," Clary said. "I appreciate what you did in there, but your rescue mission is done now and I'm sure you've got better things to do."

Jace gave her a long look, one she couldn't read, and then said unexpectedly, "Would you like to see our weapons room? Alec and I like to hide there to avoid visitors."

Clary's eyes brightened and she said firmly, "Yes."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Please **review** and let me know what you thought :)

I'll hopefully upload once a week or so for the moment. If there's lots of interest I'll try to surprise you all with a new chapter sooner :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows :) Just to let you know, the Clace storyline will have minimal angst. There will of course be conflict, for there is always some conflict in life, but I don't like to fill my stories with anger and torment. Hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

_"__When people talk, listen completely. Most people never listen."_ – Ernest Hemingway

**Chapter 3**

Jace led Clary inside, moving away from the music and noise of the party, down a long corridor and then Jace let them into a locked room – the weapons room.

"Wow," Clary breathed, unprepared by the vastness of the room, and the extensive weapons stored in it.

"We're weapons junkies," Jace said with a broad grin.

"Speak for yourself," Alec said, startling them both.

"So you are still here, brooding in a corner," Jace remarked. "You couldn't find any better company than yourself?"

"Nope, which I'm sure you can understand," Alec said sarcastically.

"That's true, there's really no better company than me," Jace agreed serenely. "But you're not very good company for yourself, or anyone else."

Clary listened, fascinated. She and Jonathan had a good relationship, and teased each other as much as most siblings did, but Jace and Alec seemed to be on another level all together. You could tell that they were close, but their words held more sting than she was used to hearing between too people who were close. She knew they were parabatai, as well as brothers, Jace being adopted though, and wondered if that added to their dynamic.

She briefly compared the two boys, Jace with his rather angelic features, and Alec with the dark Lightwood hair. Unlike most of the other Lightwoods Alec's eyes were a striking blue. It was clear that the two weren't related by blood.

"Since when do you show your conquests the weapons room?" Alec asked, an edge to his tone.

Clary said, "It's not like that," at the same time as Jace said, "I don't. She's not a conquest, Alec."

Clary looked uncertainly at Alec and then decided to ask, "So, you said you're not a weapons junkie. What's your preferred weapon?"

"I prefer using a bow and arrow," Alec admitted somewhat unenthusiastically.

"He's pretty good," Jace remarked matter-of-factly. "Very good to have around when you're in a demon nest."

"I like to shoot, but I prefer swords and seraph blades usually," Clary shared.

"I noticed you had a shortsword on your hip yesterday," Jace said. "It looked like Jon's, but smaller. Is it the matching blade from a set?"

"Yes, they're Morgenstern swords, his is Phaesphoros and mine is Heosphoros," Clary replied. "They were our father's, and now they're ours. Mom gave us each one on our 13th birthdays."

"If this discussion is going to turn to bonding over dead relatives I'm going to find some alcohol," Alec muttered, moving away from the other two and heading out of the door.

"Is he always that moody?" Clary asked, her brow furrowed.

"Sometimes worse," Jace replied. "You learn not to notice. We all tend to say whatever we like and we've learned not to care too much about what the other says."

"Which adds to your charming image of being completely arrogant," Clary said dryly.

"See, I knew you'd admit I'm completely charming. I am surprised you caved so quickly," Jace said roguishly.

"You're completely deluded, is what you are," Clary told him pointedly. "Now, are we actually going to look at weapons, or are we continuing this verbal sparring match?"

"Well, I am quite partial to a good verbal sparring match, but I must say I enjoy real sparring more, so weapons it is," Jace said decisively.

They moved around the room, Jace showing her various Lightwood weapons, some that went back several generations. There were also a couple of Herondale weapons which had been brought from the Herondale Manor when Jace had been old enough to have an interest in them.

Jace was quite attentive, which made Clary increasingly curious. He knew a lot about the weapons and the best way to use all of them, even relating to specific demons. Clary was impressed, which was saying something as she was not use to people rivalling her knowledge. Still, she was unsure why he was bothering to spend time with her in a weapons room when he could be king of the party.

"Why are we here?" Clary asked suddenly.

"I asked if you wanted to see the weapons room, you said yes, so here we are?" Jace surmised, looking quizzically at her.

"I mean, why me?" Clary asked. "I know you, I'm not the kind of girl you pay any attention to."

"No, you think you know me. You only know what I let everyone think," Jace retorted. "And for the record, I don't bring just anyone in here."

"But why me?" Clary asked again, her stubborn streak coming to the fore.

"Well, I could say because Isabelle told us that we had to be nice to you, which she did, but that's not why," Jace admitted. "If I didn't want to spend any time with you, I wouldn't."

"I believe that," Clary said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The truth is, and I'll deny it if you tell anyone else, not that they'd believe you anyway, is that I find you oddly interesting," Jace finally revealed.

"Um, thank you?" Clary said, confused and undecided whether or not to be insulted.

"I'm not use to girls who don't throw themselves at me, which is probably why I hadn't noticed you before," Jace shared. "I hadn't really even planned on doing what Izzy asked and talking to you tonight, but when I saw you slap Sebastian I decided I wanted to talk to you."

"Right," Clary said slowly. "So, all it takes for a hot guy to notice me is for me to go around slapping guys who try to feel me up?"

"There you go again, mentioning my good looks," Jace teased.

"There you go again, making assumptions," Clary retorted. "It must be exhausting, carrying an ego that big."

To her surprise, Jace chuckled, and Clary found herself let out a giggle too.

"I need a drink," Jace declared. "And maybe something to eat too. I can leave you here, surrounded by an enormous quantity of weapons, where you'd be quite safe I suppose, or you can come with me, where you will also be quite safe."

"I'll come with you," Clary said quickly. "I don't know how thrilled Mom would be if I told her I spent most of my evening in a weapons room, and part of it alone. I doubt she's going to be too pleased to hear about me slapping Sebastian either."

"I would think she'd be proud of you, hell, I was proud of you, and I'd never met you," Jace said with a grin.

"Yes, but I know you hate Sebastian, and that he hates you," Clary told him. "I'm inclined to take your side though."

Jace looked appreciatively at her.

"If he gives you a hard time, let me know, I'll be more than happy to take care of him," he said grimly.

Clary and Jace rejoined the party, to more than several inquisitive looks, and Isabelle descended upon them.

"I told you to make an effort with her, not hide her away in the weapons room," Isabelle chastised.

Jace glared at Isabelle, gave Clary an unexpectedly warm smile, glared at Isabelle again, and stalked over to where Alec was standing, talking to Jonathan.

"I was fine, he was actually being nice," Clary told Isabelle.

"Oh please, please tell me he's not put you under his spell," Isabelle said fervently.

"We just talked," Clary told her. "He was nice, very un-Jace, for some of the time at least."

"Huh," Isabelle said, looking puzzled. "I like you more and more, Clary Morgenstern."

Clary grinned at her and asked suddenly, "Where are your parents? And Max? This is their house too, right?"

"The Inquisitor and his wife are dining with The Consul and her husband," Isabelle said, affecting a deliberately snooty tone. "Which really means that Mom and Dad are having dinner with the Penhallows. Max is with them. He likes to think he's old enough for our parties, but he's not allowed at them very often, and Mom and Dad weren't leaving him here with us, unsupervised."

"Poor kid," Clary said sympathetically. "I bet if Val was older she'd kick up a big fuss insisting to go where Jon and I go, but at 2, it's not much of an issue."

"Just wait, she'll be following you around before you know it," Isabelle said, her tone holding irritation, but her smile conveying that she wasn't really annoyed by her little brother. "Come on, you should get to know some more people."

"I know you, and Jace and Alec, and Aline, and I know all I want to know about Sebastian. Surely that's enough for one night?" Clary protested.

Apparently it was not, as Isabelle insisted dragging Clary around for the rest of the evening, and oversaw her mingling.

A couple of hours later Jace and Isabelle were walking with the Morgenstern siblings to their carriage, which was waiting out the front.

"We're going riding tomorrow, you should join us," Isabelle suggested. "We're going to take food and head for the hills and see where the day takes us."

Jonathan quickly accepted on behalf of both himself and Clary.

"Well, we'd better be off," he said reluctantly. "Great party Iz, see you both tomorrow."

He stepped into the carriage, leaving Clary standing there.

"Thanks for inviting me, I had a good time," Clary said to Isabelle. "It was nice talking to you, Jace."

Isabelle smiled at Clary, and then looked on in interest as Jace offered her his hand and helped her into the carriage, regardless of the fact that she would have been capable of getting in by herself. Usually, she would have felt belittled or demeaned by the gesture, but somehow she knew that Jace didn't mean it as an insult, or a question of her strength and ability.

Bill flicked the horses and the carriage rolled off, with Isabelle offering a parting wave.

"You know, I've never seen you voluntarily spend time with a girl before," Isabelle mused. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Shut up," Jace retorted.

"And you're sensitive about it," Isabelle continued, eyes dancing. "Very interesting. If I didn't know better I'd say you were interested in Clary, Jace. But I do know better, you only like what is thrown at you. You'd have to earn Clary and I really don't see that happening."

Jace just said, "Mmm," and turned and headed quickly inside, Isabelle grinning at his retreating figure. She knew her brother very well, and felt she'd accurately pegged him concerning Clary. Contrary to her words, she could see Jace working to earn Clary. She'd really only said what she had to try and make sure he did. Jace loved a challenge, and he loved proving Isabelle wrong. So now all Isabelle had to do now was wait and see if he did what she thought he would, and she felt sure he would.

When Clary and Jonathan reached the Fairchild Manor they found it dark, their parents already in bed apparently.

"It's not that late, is it?" Clary asked in a hushed tone, getting her witchlight stone out, a source of heavenly light used by Shadowhunters.

Jonathan got his out too, all Shadowhunters kept one on them at all times, and they headed inside.

"It is pretty late," Jon said, looking at his watch. "Surprised you spent so much time out without feeling miserable?"

"A bit," Clary said honestly. "If we're heading out with Isabelle, Jace and Alec tomorrow we should get straight to bed."

"Good idea," Jonathan agreed. "I'll see you in the morning then. And Clary? I'm glad you had a good time tonight."

Clary smiled at her brother, and then they both parted, heading to their own bedrooms.

Clary undressed, carefully hanging the green dress on a hanger, and then climbed into bed, enjoying the familiarity of her cotton pyjamas.

The next morning found Clary, Jonathan, Val, Luke and Jocelyn all eating breakfast together. Val however, from her high chair, was more making a mess with her waffles and fruit than eating them as such.

"You guys didn't have anything planned for us today, did you? It's okay that we go riding, right?" Clary queried.

Luke and Jocelyn shared an eloquent look. If they had made any plans for the day, which they had not, they would have immediately disregarded them upon Clary asking to spend time with other young Shadowhunters. They had been gently prompting her to make some friends with others her age for years, and now that she was starting to, they would do everything to encourage it, without making a big fuss either.

Jocelyn was particularly curious about what had finally caused Clary to change her mind about getting to know some new people, but she was not going to ask her daughter yet, lest she unsettle her.

"You two go, have fun," Luke said affectionately. "But please come home before dark."

"Yes, try to come back in time for dinner," Jocelyn suggested. "Bring the Lightwood kids if you like."

Clary and Jonathan quickly agreed to the terms, and then headed upstairs to get ready to leave.

Clary dressed in a pair of dark riding pants and a green top, pulling on boots and strapping a weapons belt around her waist. They weren't going out expecting trouble, but Shadowhunters never went anywhere without some form of a weapon on them. Clary was taking her shortsword and a dagger. Seraph blades were the most common weapons used by Shadowhunters for killing demons, but they weren't going demon hunting, and would be back before the sun was down anyway. The advantage of seraph blades was that once activated by naming them for an angel, they were filled with seraphic power, which was most effective against demons. The adamas used to make a seraph blade was important in its ability to slay demons, which was why, Clary's sword, Heosphoros, was useful to her in battle as well, being made of adamas too.

On her way downstairs she pulled her hair back into a braid, and accepted the bag of food Jocelyn handed her, kissing her mom goodbye.

She leaned down to where Val was standing next to their mother and kissed the little girl on the head.

"Have fun," Luke said. "If you go near Brocelind Forest keep on your guard."

"Don't worry, we know the rules, and I'll take care of Clary," Jonathan promised.

The Morgenstern siblings headed for the stables, Clary saddling Aura and Jonathan saddling his black gelding, Poseidon. They both stowed a few bits and pieces, including food and water, in their saddle bags and they were soon cantering toward the Lightwood Manor.

The sky was blue, the air clear and there were birds chirping. There was a gentle breeze that was just enough to make the air cool, but the sun was still warming up and it would soon be quite warm.

They were at the Lightwoods before too long and the three eldest children of the manor were out the front, mounted on their horses, as arranged the evening before.

"Alec, you're looking grumpy," Jonathan called with a chuckle. "I told you to ease up on the drink last night."

Alec merely glowered at him, while Jace grinned smugly and Isabelle laughed openly.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked, eager to have some idea of what the day would bring.

"We figured we'd head out across Brocelind Plain, to the east, kind of aiming for the mountains that back onto Germany," Jace told her. "We probably won't go quite up to Brocelind Forest, but near enough to the edge of it."

Clary nodded and kicked her heels into Aura, heading off at a fast canter.

Jace followed immediately, not liking the idea of her getting ahead of him, and the other three followed, having no intention of getting left behind, but content to bring up the rear.

Isabelle watched in amusement as Jace pursued Clary, thinking that unknowingly, Clary was already making Jace chase her, and that he hadn't paused to even consider not going after her.

Alec was less amused than his sister. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the attention that his parabatai was suddenly paying the tiny redheaded girl, but he was fairly sure he didn't like it. He was use to having most of Jace's attention, or at least the attention that Jace volunteered to give, and now Clary seemed to be occupying his attention, and at an alarmingly quickly growing rate.

Jonathan, unlike the two dark haired Lightwoods, did not read much into the situation at all. He was happy to be out riding, and with Isabelle at that, and happy that his sister seemed to finally be willing to join in some social activities.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Please **review **and tell me what you think :)

Also, I've been writing quickly, so I wanted to give you guys a few chapters more quickly to start with, just to get the story kick started!


	4. Chapter 4

_"The purpose of life is to live it, to taste experience to the utmost, to reach out eagerly and without fear for newer and richer experience."_ - Eleanor Roosevelt

**Chapter 4**

Some way across Brocelind Plain they dropped their horses from a canter to a trot, not wanting to tire their mounts. Jace was still ahead with Clary, and Alec, Isabelle and Jonathan were in the rear.

"So, Max didn't mind being left out again today?" Clary asked Jace as they rode.

"Oh, he minded, but Robert and Maryse don't like to let him come with us all the time," Jace answered. "We're happy to have him come with us when he's allowed, usually, but he's a lot younger, so he isn't allowed to come often."

Clary nodded and looked thoughtful.

"So, Isabelle, Alec and Max are your siblings, but you call The Inquisitor and Mrs Lightwood 'Robert' and 'Maryse'?" Clary asked curiously.

"The Lightwoods are the only family I've ever known, and I've grown up with Alec, Isabelle and Max, as if we really were siblings, but Robert and Maryse aren't my parents. I love them, but I've never called them Mom and Dad, and they've never asked me to. They knew my parents, and I think they understand that I will always think of them as my parents, even though I never knew them," Jace explained seriously.

Clary nodded understandingly and replied, "Jon and I have always called Luke 'Luke'. Jon has a few memories of our father, but neither of us knew him, but he'll always be our father. It's actually kind of hard to forget that seeing as we are who we are because of him. I'll always be Valentine's daughter, regardless of whether I want that title, and regardless of whether it actually is at all relevant to who I actually am."

"Good to get that off your chest?" Jace asked in amusement.

Clary had the grace to look a little abashed, but Jace said, "I like it, you know, your honesty. I like that you don't care about the popularity that could be yours, if you chose to take it. You're focused on training to be a great Shadowhunter, which is what our lives are supposed to be about, not about revelling in who are relatives are."

"Demon hunting is not just a job, but a way of life," Clary replied. "That's what we were always told at home. We're Shadowhunters, we're appointed by God to fight against evil, to protect those who can't protect themselves. Raziel gifted us with abilities so that we can fight the evil in this world and that's something I've always taken seriously."

"And your father died protecting The Mortal Cup," Jace said quietly. "That's kind of a burden, isn't it?"

"Well, it does add to the significance, for me, of what my responsibilities are as a Shadowhunter," Clary allowed. "I understand the sacrifice he made, and I'd make that sacrifice too. The Mortal Cup, The Mortal Instruments, The Gray Book, were given to us by the Angel and are part of our history, and are important to the work we do still. I wish that's what people focused on when they thought of me, the sacrifice my father was willing to make, instead of just viewing him as a hero. I'm glad they think well of him, but I wish that they just respected the sacrifice he made as a part of what anyone would do to stop evil."

"Life is complicated," Jace agreed. "I wouldn't worry too much about the whole hero worship thing though."

"Yeah, because that's the story of your life," Clary retorted. "Unwavering adoration from everyone."

Jace looked at her in amusement and replied, "Well, pleasant as all that may be, I was just going to say that as long as you know what you believe, and you're secure in your understanding of the calling of Nephilim, then who cares how anyone else acts. You respect what your father did, and in their way, so does everyone else. You don't have to refuse popularity or avoid society, just because you don't agree with worshipping a fallen hero, even if he is your father. If you base any of your actions on others you're letting them win."

"But don't you think that at least some of our actions should take into consideration the feelings of others and potential consequences?" Clary asked.

"I wouldn't know, I've never tried it," Jace replied with serene self satisfaction.

"Well maybe you should," Clary suggested tartly.

"Well maybe you should try not being weighed down by what others think," Jace retorted.

"Maybe we could both have things we could learn from each other," Clary allowed. "And for the record, I don't think I bow to everyone around me. I defy society's expectations, I don't pander to them."

"Yes, but you choose to defy them to spite them, not because it's what you really want," Jace pointed out with a satisfied grin.

Clary glared at him.

"You hate that I'm right," he chuckled, pleased. "Think about it, what do you really want?"

Clary looked at him, a little astounded by the depth he possessed, and the shrewdness of the way in which he'd analysed her. She realised she found him absolutely fascinating, and not just because he was physically flawless, though she did rather enjoy that too. With a start she realised that what she wanted was to spend more time with him, as much time as he would give her, and that scared her a little. She wasn't telling him that though.

"What I want is a drink," Clary declared, deciding to try to take a turn away from the serious and personal topics they had fallen to discussing.

"We'll probably stop soon enough for a break," Jace told her, allowing her to redirect the conversation. He could see that his words had actually provoked her to thought, and he didn't want to press her to tell him anything more. With most people he would have been happy enough to give them a hard time, purely for his own amusement, but not with her. Somehow he knew she expected more of him than that, and he didn't want to fall short of those expectations. It wasn't that he was scared of hurting her, he didn't think she was fragile, far from it actually. He didn't want her to resent him or for their conversation to be filled with constant barbs and banter. He liked talking with her about things of substance, he felt comfortable sharing with her, and he'd never felt that way about a girl before.

At that moment Isabelle rode up alongside Jace, her horse prancing a little and getting quite close to Jace's horse.

"What out, Iz! Cleo almost crashed into Rocky," Jace said sharply.

"Well, it's not my fault Cleo finds Rocky as annoying as I find you," Isabelle retorted.

Jace threw her a withering look.

"Your horses have interesting names," Clary remarked.

"Cleo is short for Cleopatra, and Rocky is short for Rochester," Isabelle supplied. "We name our horses after characters from iconic English Literature."

"I'd say that was weird, but we name our horses after mythological gods," Clary said with a grin. "Family traditions are the best."

"I'll say," Jace said wryly. "Trust me, we didn't come up with our horse naming habits, they're a long standing tradition to. According to Grandmother Herondale, my ancestor Will Herondale, who I'm sure you've heard of, started the whole iconic characters naming thing. His sister Cecily married a Lightwood, hence the sharing of the tradition."

"I love that you see Imogen once every few years and that was one of the things she chose to talk to you about," Isabelle teased. "I'm pretty sure there was cooler family history you could have discussed."

"Do you go to see your grandmother, or does she come here?" Clary asked.

"I visit the London Institute, which she runs, every few years, usually at Christmas. They have a pretty big party there at Christmas every year, and I think she figures that if there are extra people around she'll have to spend less time with me," Jace explained, sounding almost bitter.

"So what's Alec's horse called? Oliver? Maud? Polonius?" Clary asked teasingly, deciding to move away from the topic of Jace's grandmother. She was curious to know more about their relationship, but she sensed that it wasn't the time or place.

"Pickwick," Jace answered with a broad grin. "But funnily enough Maryse had a horse called Oliver at one point."

"Are you making fun of my horse's name again?" Alec called, digging his heels into Pickwick and trotting up alongside them, Jonathan following almost immediately. The five of them were riding five abreast now, which was not an issue as they were travelling across the vast openness of Brocelind Plain.

"Well, I hadn't started to yet, but I have a whole string of insults ready to go," Jace told him.

"We know, we've heard them before," Isabelle said with a roll of her expressive brown eyes.

"What's wrong with the name 'Pickwick'?" Jonathan asked. "Pickwick was a great character."

"You're a guy and there's nothing amusing you can find in the name?" Isabelle asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't answer, you can't win," Alec advised. "I think we should pull up for a drink."

Clary was relieved, but less impressed as she listened to Jace and Alec niggle over why Alec got to decide when and where the breaks were taken, with Isabelle adjudicating with thinly veiled disinterest.

"They're like a whole new breed of siblings," Clary murmured to Jonathan.

"They're pretty much a whole new breed of people," Jonathan replied with a grin. "Especially Jace. You never know what you're going to get with him. He's not giving you a hard time, is he? I know you got stuck with him for a while there."

"I can hold my own, and he's not so bad," Clary replied casually.

"Please tell me you're not falling under the Jace Herondale spell," Jonathan said suddenly.

Clary glared at him and hissed, "They're only just over there. Sure they're pretty involved in their argument, but still. And no, I'm not. Isabelle asked me that same thing yesterday though."

"Doesn't that only validate my question?" Jonathan asked pointedly.

"Not really," Clary informed him firmly. "What, have neither of you ever seen Jace just talk to a girl before, and for her not to fall at his feet?"

Jonathan looked in amusement at Clary and she immediately looked sheepish.

"Of course you haven't. All girls fall at his feet, usually of their own accords, he doesn't even do anything to make them," Clary mused. "So I can see why you and Isabelle would wonder, but I wouldn't worry, I'm not like those girls, and Jace isn't being his usual arrogant self, most of the time."

Clary then moved away to speak with Isabelle, leaving Jonathan to think over her words. At first he was placated and quickly becoming unconcerned, until he thought more over Clary's reasoning and he realised that Jace wasn't behaving like typical Jace, and that wasn't a good thing. Jace didn't voluntarily pay attention to girls, and he was paying attention to his sister, and his sister was enjoying his company. Jonathan looked over in alarm to where Clary was standing a few feet away with Jace, Isabelle and Alec, laughing at something Jace had just said to Alec.

Isabelle suddenly looked over at him, and their eyes met, and he knew that she knew what he was thinking. They were both going to have to keep an eye on the situation. They both liked Jace, in their own way, but both felt protective of Clary, to one degree or another, and didn't want to see her get her heart crushed.

Their break ended a few minutes later and they remounted and continued to ride, the mountains they were aiming for looming ever closer.

As they had intended, they reached their destination a little before lunch time and settled in to pitch a sort of mini camp to have lunch and look around the area. They secured their horses, Isabelle grabbed a couple of blankets from her saddlebags and spread them out. They all grabbed the food they had brought and settled down to eat, all too hungry to do anything before they ate.

"What's the plan now?" Jonathan asked once they'd finished eating.

"We could lay here, look at the clouds, and take a nap," Isabelle suggested lazily.

"Or we could have an impromptu fighting tournament," Jace suggested, his face serious, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh good, Jace would like another opportunity to prove how much of a man he is," Alec said sarcastically. "He must be rather insecure in his self worth seeing as he needs to keep proving himself."

Jace hurled his apple core at Alec, hitting him firmly on the shoulder.

"Or we could have a look around the area, head up the mountain a bit, or check out the forest?" Clary suggested placating.

"I'm vetoing the forest, you know what Luke said before we left," Jonathan said firmly.

"So up the mountain it is," Jace decided.

"We should be on our guard though, you never know what could have strayed from Brocelind Forest," Alec warned seriously.

"I'm always prepared," Jace said superiorly.

"Yes, because I always make sure that you are," Alec retorted.

"And I keep you both from killing each other, which I don't get nearly enough credit for," Isabelle interjected. "Sometimes I forget that you two actually like each other, and enough to be each other's parabatai."

Alec looked abashed and Jace grinned warmly at him.

Jonathan and Clary shared a look of confused amusement, they still didn't quite understand the completely different sibling dynamic.

They packed the things up from their lunches, made sure their horses were secure, checked that they had all the weapons they might need, and then headed to find a path up the mountain.

The spent a fairly uneventful hour nimbly making their way around the slope of the mountain, taking the chance to practice their fighting and coordination ability on hilly terrain.

They then had to start the ride back into the inhabited countryside of Idris, so that they would be home before nightfall, as specified by Jocelyn. The Lightwoods had accepted the dinner invitation, so all five of them were headed for the Fairchild Manor.

Clary was intrigued to see how Jace would act around her parents, not because they were _her _parents, but because they were_ parents_. Her mother had pretty firm ideas on what she thought was appropriate behaviour, and Luke was pretty big on respect, so she had no idea how they would take Jace, and Alec and Isabelle for that matter. She assumed they were tamer around their own parents, but still, it was hard to tell. At least she knew that both Jocelyn and Luke were familiar with Jace's story, and were friends with the Lightwood parents.

At the Fairchild Manor Cleo, Rocky and Pickwick were temporarily stabled with Aura, Poseidon and the rest of the estate's horses, and the five of them headed inside.

"Mom, we're back," Clary called.

"She's out the back, putting the dinner on the table," Luke supplied, appearing from the office. "Did you all have a good day?"

A collection of positive answers were given and they headed towards the patio, the Lightwoods following the Morgensterns and Luke.

"Have you finished your notes ahead of tomorrow?" Jocelyn asked, hearing footsteps but not looking up.

"We didn't have any homework, Mom," Clary said cheekily.

"Oh, you're back," Jocelyn said brightly. "And you know I was asking Luke about his notes for The Council meeting."

"There's a Council meeting tomorrow?" Alec asked with interest. "Dad hasn't mentioned it."

"He doesn't mention a lot of stuff like that to us," Isabelle pointed out. "He probably thinks we'd get bored hearing everything."

"He'd be right," Jace said naughtily.

"It's just a routine meeting, nothing special," Luke said, in answer to Alec's question. "I was just at the Los Angeles Institute on business, so I have some information to share, which is why I was making notes."

"Oh, sure," Alec replied, a little at a loss for what else to say.

"So everything's alright?" Clary asked. "The Accords were only renewed a few months ago, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about, right?"

"Everything's fine, I promise," Luke said with a laugh. "No one has broken The Law, The Accords are intact, and The Council's Downworlder representatives are all cooperative. There's nothing to concern yourselves with right now, except eating dinner."

They needed little convincing, and were soon all setting down to eat.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favourites :)

Please **review **:) It really helps to know what you guys think.

If you do review, you get the **first 500 words of Chapter 5**! (I'm not above bribery.)


	5. Chapter 5

_"__Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever." _ – Mahatma Gandhi

**Chapter 5**

As Clary and Jonathan were eating breakfast on Monday morning, ahead of heading in to the Academy in Alicante, a fire message arrived for them.

Jonathan took it and read it quickly.

"What does it say?" Jocelyn asked.

"It's from the Academy, from Edward Longford," Jonathan began. "He's asked Clary and me to bring overnight bags with us into Alicante today."

"So I guess they're sending you out on a mini trip again," Jocelyn mused. "I use to love those, they were definitely my favourite part of my training."

As Shadowhunters who studied at the Academy in Alicante grew older and more advanced they were sent out to various Institutes from time to time, when an opportunity arose to attend to demon activity in the area. They usually spent a couple of days in the city they were sent to, getting a taste of the region in which the Institute was located and to learn about the various Downworlder activity in the area. As their training progressed it was important for them to actually practice what they had learned. Shadowhunters who lived and trained at Institutes had the opportunity to be involved in attending to demon activity frequently, so those in Idris were given opportunities when possible.

"I haven't been sent out in ages," Clary remarked. "It's about time. We'd better run up and pack Jon, or we'll be late in getting to Alicante."

The two of them finished their food and raced off, Jocelyn calling instructions after them, reminding them to pack certain things. They both knew what they needed, but Jocelyn liked to have input.

Not too long later they were both dressed in gear, with weapons strapped about their persons, each carrying a packed bag. They kissed Jocelyn, Luke and Valentina goodbye, grinned at the usual 'be safe and we'll see you when you get back' and they were on their way.

At the Academy Jonathan and Clary went straight over to Edward Longford, one of their instructors, ready to receive further information.

"I'll let you both know where you're headed in a minute," Edward promised. "There are three others going with you, so I'll just wait for them."

Only a minute or so later Isabelle, Jace and Alec joined Clary, Jonathan and Edward.

"We've decided to send the five of you to the New York Institute for two days," Edward told them. "You'll leave via the Portal in the Gard and arrive in the New York Institute via the Portal there. Amatis Graymark will be waiting for you and will be in charge of your activities while you're there. Alec, as the eldest of you, will be in charge, so to speak, while you're there. If any important decisions need to be made, he will make the final call. Are you all clear?"

"Are we being sent out to attend to anything in particular?" Alec asked seriously, already taking on the role of 'eldest and in charge'.

"No, just to deal with some demons in the area," Edward told them. "I'll head over to The Gard with you to the Portal now and you'll be in New York soon."

They walked towards the Gard, the Lightwood siblings walking together, apparently talking animatedly.

Clary and Jonathan walked behind, holding their bags.

"How much do you want to bet that Mum sent Edward a fire message, dropping a hint or two that he should send us out with the Lightwoods," Jon teased.

"She wouldn't do that, but it is a funny coincidence," Clary allowed. "And not the worst thing in the world. It could be fun you know."

At the Gard they were taken to the Portal where Alec, who had been to the New York Institute once before, visualised their destination and they all stepped into the Portal together.

They tumbled out into the Library of the New York Institute, where a woman with brown, greying hair, and blue eyes was waiting for them.

"Aunt Amatis," Clary said brightly, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Clary, Jonathan, surely you're not old enough for them to be sending you to me," Amatis said, her eyes twinkling. "And who else do we have? Alec Lightwood, I've met you before. This must be your sister Isabelle, and you must be Jace Herondale."

"Did my good looks give me away?" Jace asked impishly.

"Don't bother answering him," Isabelle said blithely. "It only encourages him."

"Yes, enough chit chat," Amatis agreed. "I'll show you all to your rooms, you can leave your things, and then we'll meet back here to discuss your activities for the day."

The New York Institute's building, like all Institutes, was located in an old church, which was hidden from the mundane world by glamours. It was enormous, filled with many rooms and could accommodate hundreds of Shadowhunters if need be. At the current time it was quite empty and each of the five visiting from Idris was given their own room to stay in, all next to one another in a line.

Back in the library Amatis began to speak to them.

"New York is a vast and diverse area," she began. "We have a wide variety and largely dispersed Downworlder population here. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is the most notable warlock in the area. There is a vampire coven, based in the Hotel Dumort, led by Camille Belcourt, an ancient and devious vampire. Her second in command, Raphael Santiago is the Children of the Night's current representative on the Council."

"Do you have good relationships with these key Downworlders?" Jonathan asked. "They would be good assets if they were kept onside."

"Magnus Bane, like most warlocks, will do most things for a price," Amatis answered. "He's quite eccentric, and fairly good humoured and has a now long history of helping the Nephilim. Camille is a different story. Over the decades she has been known to be cooperative, but usually only when it suits her purposes. These days I don't have much to do with her. The Accords are intact and the Children of the Night in the area, as far as we can tell, are keeping in line with the requirements of them."

The five young Shadowhunters nodded, all listening carefully to make sure they retained the relevant information about the Shadow World of the city they were in.

"We also have access to the Seelie Court, through Turtle Pond in Central Park. You must step backwards into the reflection of the moon on the pond and from there you will find the path to the court of the Seelie Queen. I'm not sharing this information with you so that you will do this of course. As you know the Fair Folk are very cunning and we only get involved with them when strictly necessary," Amatis warned. "There is also a werewolf pack in New York, currently led by Alaric Davis. They're based out of an abandoned police precinct in Chinatown. Additionally the Praetor Lupus is located out on Long Island. The Praetor don't like to interact much with The Clave, so we don't have much to do with them, but we're aware of their presence."

"Is there anything in particular you want us to be doing, regarding these Downworlders?" Alec asked. "You've supplied us with substantial background information, so I was wondering to what end you it is to be used for?"

"You should be relatively unknown in the area, so it would be good if you could try and use that to your advantage when hanging around Downworlder spots, to see if you can pick up any useful information," Amatis told them. "There's a diner, called Taki's, not too far from here, where any who know of the Shadow World are welcome, I believe even the odd mundane can be found there on occasion. Visiting there would be a good starting place for you. From there, it's up to you. This evening you'll be patrolling for any demon activity. I know cell phones aren't used in Idris, as the demon towers in Alicante render them useless, but we find them quite useful. You'll each be supplied with a cell while you're here, in case I need to reach you, or you need to reach me."

Amatis handed them each the mentioned cell phones, which they stored about their persons.

"Any questions?" Amatis asked.

"Does anyone else find this room rather gloomy?" Jace asked drolly.

"Alright, out, off you go. I don't care if you stick together, or split up into a group of three and two, but please don't end up alone," Amatis warned. "I know you're all very capable Shadowhunters, but I really don't want to have to explain to the Inquisitor, or my brother, that one, some or all of you are dead. So please be careful, and try not to alienate anyone."

"She said that for your benefit," Jonathan told Jace with a snicker.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Jace said with a satisfied grin. "Come on, let's get going. I'm in the mood to kill several dozen demons."

They headed out into the streets of Manhattan, excited by the prospect of being let loose in a new city, with minimal guidelines for what they were to do for the day.

"So, are we heading for this Taki's Diner?" Isabelle asked.

"I think we should head straight for that hotel, there's nothing I love more than disturbing a nest of sleeping vamps," Jace said sarcastically.

Alec let Jace's remark slide, for which Clary was grateful, and said, "We'll head to Taki's as Amatis suggested. It's practically lunch time so we might as well get some food while we scope out the general situation."

They started off on foot, glamours concealing them from the mundanes. They were all wearing black gear and were Marked, and they didn't need to stand out or attract attention.

Alec led the way, with Jace on one side and Jonathan on the other.

Clary fell into step besides Isabelle.

"Look at them, leading the way like the great he-men they think they are," Isabelle sniffed. "It's not like they have any more idea of where they're going than we do, they just think they get to lead the way because they're guys. All Alec did was look at a map to find the place, I could have done that just as easily."

"Letting them lead the way seems to be a small price to pay to keep their egos intact," Clary said with a grin.

"Jace's ego could stand to be taken down a peg or two," Isabelle said firmly.

"You three have such a different dynamic to Jon and me," Clary mused. "If a stranger heard you talk they'd think you didn't like each other. Of course I know better, but it's kind of hard to understand at times."

"We'd all die for each other, and we know that, and that's the most important thing," Isabelle told her. "By nature we're fighters, and I think that just translates into our relationships. We've always been this way I guess, so I don't really think much about it. Jace is this way with everyone, but Alec is quieter in social settings, usually letting Jace take the lead. Alec is only his real self when he's truly comfortable with who he's with."

"And you?" Clary asked.

"You know me, what you see it what you get," Isabelle said with a laugh. "I do what I want, when I want, and I enjoy myself."

"I know there's more to you than that," Clary said suddenly serious. "Sure, you like to have fun, but I've watched you at the Academy, you're a brilliant fighter and the way you use your whip is impressive. You can't be that dedicated to what we do without having a little more depth to you, even if you conceal it from most people."

Isabelle looked a little taken aback and was silent for a minute or two.

"You're not what I expected you to be," she said eventually. "And I think I like that."

Clary flashed her a genuine smile and then said, "Look, there's the diner. I hadn't realised it until now, but I'm actually quite hungry."

They followed the boys into the diner, all the way to the table the boys settled on.

Jace and Alec slid into one seat of the booth, and Jonathan the other. Clary was sure her brother was angling for Isabelle to sit next to him, so she obligingly slid in next to Jace.

"Interesting menu," Jace commented. "A blood smoothie anyone? Or perhaps some raw fish?"

"Please tell me there is other food," Isabelle said fervently.

"Plenty, Iz," Alec promised. "Besides, anything would be better than your cooking."

He and Jace shared a boyish grin, while Isabelle scowled darkly.

"If Isabelle was in charge of feeding us, we'd starve," Jace said in a playfully loud whisper to Clary.

"Jon and I aren't great in the kitchen either," Clary said frankly. "We can't even make eggs, but I can make spaghetti, if there are a few packets to help along the process."

"Well, Iz can't even manage that," Jace said gleefully. "Ow, Izzy!"

Isabelle looked innocently at him, batting her long lashes for effect. "Did I bump your shin, Jace? Sorry about that. If there was a rune for 'hardening up', you should probably apply one though. I mean, I'm just a teenage girl who's hopeless in the kitchen, I shouldn't be able to cause a big, brave Shadowhunter like you pain."

Jace glared at her, and she continued to smile cheerfully at him, the scene prompting Alec to start chuckling, Clary and Jonathan's laughter soon joining him.

"Are you guys ready to order?" a feminine voice asked, interrupting their antics.

They looked up to find a waitress at their table, wearing a nametag saying 'Kaelie.' It was immediately clear from her appearance that she was a faerie, for she had light green veins pulsing beneath her milk white skin, and her blonde hair had a greenish tint to it. She also had a set of sharp teeth and blue eyes with no pupils or whites, creating altogether quite a disquieting effect.

Jace flashed her his most devilishly charming smile and said, "Maybe, are you on the menu?"

Kaelie smiled flirtatiously back at him and said coyly, "Come and see me at the end of my shift, young Shadowhunter, and we'll see."

Jonathan and Clary exchanged a look, concerned that she'd immediately pinned them as Shadowhunters and wondered how that would affect their quest for information. It occurred to Clary then that their appearances, as they were, dressed in Gear and Marked, would immediately give them away to any Downworlder with eyesight. She then wondered why Amatis had thought they would be of any use in subtly acquiring information. Clary didn't see how Jace flirting with the waitress was useful either.

While Clary had been thinking Alec, Isabelle and Jace had placed their orders, Jace flirting with the faerie all the while.

"So, I haven't seen any of you around here before," Kaelie said, her eyes raking over Jace's figure. "Any plans to stick around?"

"We're just passing through, on a field trip, if you would," Jace said smoothly. "I wouldn't mind seeing more of you though."

This was said with a wicked glint in his eyes and a slightly salacious grin.

Kaelie giggled and then turned to Jon, looking bored. "What can I get you?"

Jonathan gave his order and then Kaelie turned to leave, giving Jace a last pretty smile.

"Excuse me, you didn't take my order?" Clary piped up, feeling annoyed. She had been sitting next to Jace the whole time he had been talking to the faerie, sitting between them to be precise, and Kaelie had never acknowledged her existence.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there," she said condescendingly.

"That's fine," Clary said stiffly. "I'd like a cup of coffee and a ham and cheese toasted sandwich, thanks."

Kaelie nodded and then turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen.

"There was no need to get annoyed with her," Jace told Clary.

"You were being nice enough for everyone here combined," Clary retorted.

"We're supposed to be trying to get information out of the Downworlders, I was taking advantage of the situation," Jace countered. "But I'm sure your strategy of sitting silently was just as good an idea."

Clary felt her cheeks redden and was about to reply rather hotly, her redheaded temper about to be on full display when Jonathan said, "Okay, so what's your plan from here, Casanova? You can't actually meet her after her shift, we have things to do, and you spending an evening on a date with a faerie is not in our plans."

"I plan to charm her into telling us whatever she can when she returns with her food," Jace told him confidently. "She's a faerie, so she has to tell some form of the truth, and it seems quite clear to me that it can be charmed out of her. And based off my abilities to charm women I'd say in twenty minutes we'll know all there is to know about the New York Downworld."

"She looks kind of like a nixie," Alec mused. "Her eyes are kind of hard to not stare at."

"So are mine," Jace said cheekily.

"I seem to have no trouble ignoring you, or your eyes, completely," Isabelle told him.

"Neither do I," Clary added firmly, sharing a grin with Isabelle.

"Have you two taken it upon yourselves to make sure Jace's ego doesn't grow to the size of Lake Lyn?" Alec asked hopefully. "If you have, all Nephilim, and all Downworlders really, owe you much thanks."

They all grinned, even Jace, who didn't seem at all perturbed by the discussion, his ego still firmly intact.

"I think I'll go and chat with our lovely waitress by the counter, give her my undivided attention," Jace decided. "I'm sure we'll be able to have a much more profitable discussion without you lot around."

Jace returned ten minutes later, Kaelie hot on his heels, carrying some of their food. She returned several times until they all had their food and drink.

"So, did you find out anything useful?" Isabelle asked eagerly, a question they had all been wanting to ask since Jace's return.

"Nothing too much, but she did tell me about an all-ages nightclub, for Downworlders and mundanes alike," Jace divulged. "It's called Pandemonium."

* * *

**AN: **Happy weekend :) Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows after the last chapter :) I appreciate each and every one of them!

**Please review**, you'll get a preview of the next chapter if you do :)


	6. Chapter 6

_"There is nothing like looking, if you want to find something. You certainly usually find something, if you look, but it is not always quite the something you were after."_ – J.R.R. Tolkien

**Chapter 6**

The rest of the time they spent in Taki's was uneventful. They ate their food and kept their eyes and ears out for anything else, observing all who came and left the diner.

Not entirely sure of what to do until the evening Clary suggested walking around the city and visiting the key Downworlder locations Amatis had mentioned, to familiarise themselves with the area.

"We should also find the Pandemonium Club ahead of tonight," Jace added.

"How many times do we have to go over this, Jace?" Alec asked exasperatedly. "We're not going there tonight. Amatis will let us know where we're demon hunting tonight. We can go to Pandemonium tomorrow night, if Amatis thinks it's a good idea."

Jace scowled but said, "Fine, oh fearless leader."

Alec flushed a dark red, he did not enjoy being mocked by his parabatai. It was one thing for them to argue, somewhat playfully, but it was another for Jace to mock his authority.

"If we're going there tomorrow night Clary and I are going to need to find clothes that will cover our Marks and not look out of place," Isabelle commented. "I didn't bring anything suitable for a nightclub."

"Look, we'll sort everything out to do with Pandemonium tomorrow, after we've spoken to Amatis," Alec said firmly.

"Where should we head first?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, seeing none of us know the city at all Jon, that should be a pretty easy decision," Clary said dryly.

"Yeah, what we need is a guided tour for Shadowhunters visiting New York," Isabelle said lightly. "It would be great, 'Step right this way, young Nephilim. Right here we have a nest of sleeping vampires, and to the right, a den of werewolves. Next stop, Central Park.'"

Clary giggled and Jonathan and Alec both grinned.

Jace looked thoughtful. "That's quite a nice idea, Iz. All Institutes should have someone dedicated to running tours of their city, for Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. Think how much money they would make," he said, feigning seriousness.

"And then, once they've spelled everything out for all Downworlders, they can sell all our secrets to them, for a relatively low price," Clary added, as if it too was a fantastic idea.

"You both know that's not what I meant at all, I just wished there was someone to show us around," Isabelle said crossly. "Now, someone pick where we're going first or I'm going shopping."

"We'll head for the Chinatown, the old precinct," Alec decided quickly, wanting to nip Isabelle's thoughts of shopping in the bud. "It's the farthest downtown I think, we can work our way back to the heart of the city from there."

They went from scouting out the area around the old precinct in Chinatown, to the streets around the Hotel Dumort, to Central Park.

About half way along their walk from Chinatown to the Hotel Dumort Alec had said, "Hey, we just walked past the Marble Cemetery."

"Oh really?" Jace said with interest. "Should we go back and check it out?"

"The Silent Brothers give me the creeps," Isabelle said with a shudder.

"Is there an entrance in the cemetery?" Jonathan asked with interest. "I thought we weren't really supposed to know the entrances to the Silent City, unless of course we're told because we need to go there for some emergency."

"The Silent City is definitely a place you don't want to visit," Isabelle agreed. "We only know because we heard Mom and Dad talking about it one time. They don't know we know, but we've all held onto the information, just in case it comes in handy."

"Because visiting the Silent City is on your to do list," Clary said dryly. "I just don't understand why mutilating their features and the work they do go hand in hand. It's just creepy."

"Having never been a Silent Brother, or sat down to chat with one, I couldn't say for sure either," Jace said in an offhand manner. "If I do, I'll make sure to ask them for you."

Clary grinned at him and said, "Thanks," surprising him. He'd been expecting a glare or a retort. He liked that he couldn't always pick her reactions. It made trying to get a reaction all the more enjoyable.

Once they'd found Turtle Pond they walked around Central Park, enjoying the late afternoon of the August day. It wasn't terribly hot and the city was packed with mundanes enjoying their summer vacations.

"I think I'll give Amatis a call," Alec decided, after they'd walked around Times Square and had seen the Empire State Building. "See whether we should come back to the Institute to eat dinner, or just find somewhere to eat in the city, and where she wants us to start off on our demon hunting."

Alec stepped aside, and spoke with Amatis on his cell for a couple of minutes and then returned to them to report that they were to grab dinner where they liked. She had also given Alec the name of a few spots to hang where there was regular demon activity. They all had their Sensors on them, as well as weapons and witchlight. They were to patrol for a few hours and then return to the Institute.

"Did your new girlfriend suggest anywhere else to eat in this city?" Isabelle asked hopefully. "I don't think I want to go back to Taki's."

"Let's just find a good looking pizza place," Clary suggested. "It's New York, most people probably won't think twice about the way we look. They'll just assume we're goths, or going to some dress up party."

"Pizza sounds good," Jace agreed, flashing Clary a smile. "Any other objections?"

No teenage boy had ever refused pizza before, and Jon and Alec weren't about to be the first, and Isabelle was happy with the idea, so pizza it was.

They ate at a place called Joe's Pizza, eating and talking until the sun started to go down and they could head out to deal with any demon presence they could find.

"Amatis suggested we try Downtown Manhattan, and then Hunts Point," Alec told them.

They headed in the general direction of Downtown Manhattan, talking from time to time, but mainly focusing on keeping an eye on their surroundings.

They were near Columbus Park when Isabelle's ruby pendant started to pulse. She put her fingers to the necklace that doubled as her Sensor, and looked at Jace who nodded. All of their Sensors had activated, sensing demonic activity.

The area was dark, quiet, and poorly lit.

Clary, Jace, Alec and Jonathan each drew a seraph blade from their weapons belts, Isabelle uncurled her whip.

"Head toward the park," Jace said in a low voice, instinctively sensing they'd find what they were hunting there.

"Over there," Clary hissed. "I'm pretty sure that stray dog is a Hellhound, it's far too big to be a real dog."

"What the hell is one of those doing around here?" Alec muttered. "What in the name of the Angel could they be tracking?"

"Let's hope there's only one," Isabelle said grimly.

"I can see two more," Jonathan said. "Look, over there, near that tree."

Jace thought quickly and then said, "We shouldn't all go for the one on its own. I don't want us to have our backs to the other two at any point. Alec, Isabelle and I will take the two near the tree. Jon and Clary, take the lone one. You can back us up once you deal with it."

They all agreed, even Alec, who didn't think twice about letting Jace to take charge of the situation. Jace was the best Shadowhunter of their generation, in fighting ability and in strategising.

Clary and Jace approached their designated Hellhound, pleased that Jace had split them up the way he had. He was use to fighting with his siblings, and she was use to Jonathan.

"I'll come from the right, you take the left," Clary said, quietly naming her seraph blade _Cassiel_.

As they drew close the Hellhound looked up at them, snarling ferociously.

Jonathan made a sudden charge at it, trying to catch it off guard, but it moved quickly away, lunging at Clary, who twirled to face it and lashed out at it with her seraph blade.

Jace, Isabelle and Alec had already dispatched with one of their Hellhounds, Isabelle delivering an unexpected and quick deathblow with her whip. The hound disappeared, back to its own dimension.

The remaining hound was very angry, but couldn't decide which Shadowhunter to charge at first. Alec let an arrow fly, hitting the side of the hound, only making it angrier still.

Jace was about to attack when he heard a feminine voice cry out from a little way across the park – Clary. He turned around quickly to see what was going on. The Hellhound had cornered Clary and Jonathan was on the ground.

Jace cursed and said, "You two stay here!" and ran flat out across the park.

As he ran he watched as Clary tried to manoeuvre so that she could get at the hound with her blade, but it swiped at her, hitting her hard in the side. Jace was almost level with it.

Just as he was about to drive his seraph blade into the Hellhound it lashed out with its mace like tail and hit Jace in the forearm, making a big gash.

Jace ignored the pain, moved to the left and plunged his seraph blade into the hound, delivering a death blow and it ceased to exist and returned to its dimension.

Jace rushed to where Clary was standing, holding her side.

"Is Jon okay? Are you okay?" Clary asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch," Jace said. "Isabelle and Alec will check on Jon. Are you alright?"

"Nothing an iratze won't fix," Clary said with a weak smile. "Oh good, Jon is up, Isabelle and Alec are with him."

Isabelle was helping Jon to stand, and Alec was watching on, keeping one eye on Clary and Jace, and the other on Isabelle and Jonathan. Jonathan appeared to have merely been knocked out, hitting his head on something after being flung by the Hellhound.

"Here," Jace said, grabbing his stele and drawing an iratze on her. "You should be healed before you know it."

Steles were the tool used by Shadowhunters to Mark runes to their skin, they never went anywhere without them. An iratze was a healing rune, and a very useful one.

"Jace, you have blood pouring down your arm, stop fussing about me and let me put an iratze on you," Clary protested.

"Fine," Jace allowed.

Clary grabbed her own stele and Jace was soon Marked with a healing rune.

"Thanks," he said in a low voice.

"Thank you," Clary replied softly. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I don't know what happened, Jon and I just suddenly lost control. That Hellhound seemed determined to end us."

Their eyes met and locked and they shared an intense few seconds before Isabelle interrupted.

"Everything alright here?" she asked. "Jon's fine, in case you care. Just feeling like an idiot, which is fair enough. He did manage to get himself knocked out."

Jonathan appeared, looking sheepish. Alec was with him, but he was scowling darkly.

"Everyone going to be alright?" he asked brusquely. "Yes? Good. I think we should head straight back to the Institute. Three of you were injured, and we need to speak with Amatis about those Hellhounds. We all know they're dispatched to hunt something, and we don't know what that was. Let's get moving."

They were a sombre and quiet group as they made their way back to the Institute, no one really talking.

Jace and Clary were both lost in thought, Jonathan was annoyed that he'd allowed his sister to fall into danger the way he had, Alec was fuming, and Isabelle was left with no one to talk to.

As they entered the Institute Isabelle said shortly, "Seeing as none of you apparently feel like talking, I'll go and speak to Amatis and let her know what happened."

"I'll come with you, Isabelle," Jace announced. "Clary, you should take a shower, you're covered in blood."

"So are you," Clary retorted.

"I wear it so much better though," Jace shot back, gold eyes glinting.

"Enough, Jace and Isabelle just go and see Amatis," Alec ordered. "I'll join you in a minute. I need to head up to my room first."

Jace and Isabelle headed for the library and Alec accompanied the Morgenstern siblings to their rooms.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower," Jonathan said. "I didn't exactly do much, except look like an idiot tonight, but hot water, clean clothes and a long sleep sound good."

Clary couldn't help nodding in agreement.

Jonathan stepped into his room and Clary was just about to step into her's when Alec said, "Can I have a word, Clary?"

"Sure, what is it?" Clary asked curiously.

"When we return to Alicante, I think it would be best if you didn't spend much more time with Jace. I will also be requesting that the Academy does not send you out on any mission he goes on," Alec said, his voice taught and serious.

"Oh really?" Clary questioned incredulously. "And who do you think gave you the right to interfere in my life, or Jace's, for that matter?"

"I'm his parabatai," Alec said coolly. "For some reason he's decided to take an interest in you and he's become distracted and that's not safe for him. What happened this evening was because of **you**. Jace has never been injured because he was too focused on saving someone else who couldn't hold their own. And he left Isabelle and me to save you, and we could have been injured as a result too. I don't know what game he's playing, spending time with you, but you're no good for him."

"Jace is fine, I'm fine, and for the record, it was actually Jonathan's fault that I was put in a position where I couldn't defend myself," Clary said hotly, not quite believing that she was trying to pin the blame on her own brother.

"I don't care," Alec said brusquely.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Clary said, growing angrier by the second. "I think you're jealous. I know Jace's reputation, he doesn't try to get the attention of other girls, but now he's interested in me, and that kills you. You've never had to share him with anyone other than your siblings, and you don't like that at all. You may be his parabatai, but you don't get a say over everything in his life. You know what, you're acting like some crazy, jealous boyfriend!"

Alec went very white, and reeled back almost as though she'd slapped him.

Clary gasped, shocked at how much her temper had caused her to say, and even more shocked as she realised the truth behind her words. The accuracy of her accusation were what had made Alec go white and she suddenly knew she'd hit too close to home.

"If you ever, ever, tell anyone a word of this conversation, you'll regret it," Alec hissed, his eyes narrowed in fury. "Are we clear?"

"I don't respond to being threatened, Alec," Clary said calmly and firmly, though she did not really feel calm in the slightest.

Alec looked as though he couldn't decide what to do with her, and then turned on his heel and stalked off, presumably to join his siblings in the library.

Clary let out a shaky sigh and then tried the door of Jonathan's room, wanting to find out how much he'd heard. The door was locked though, and she pressed her ear to it, and could hear the shower running, so presumably the sound of the water had prevented him from hearing her fight with Alec.

Clary entered her own room and headed straight for the bathroom. She surveyed herself in the mirror. The neat ponytail she'd had at the beginning of the day was ruined. The Gear she was wearing was covered with blood, a mixture of her own and Jace's. Her shirt had great tears in it from the Hellhound's clawed paws. She looked like a mess. She quickly discarded her clothes and stepped into a hot shower, trying to relax under the heat of the water.

Once out of the shower Clary grabbed the first bit of soft clothing she could find in her overnight bag, pulled it on, and fell into her bed into an exhausted sleep.

A little while later there was a light tap on her door, but she was so deeply asleep that she didn't hear it.

When there was no response, it opened quietly, revealing Jace, who, after speaking with Amatis, had returned to his room, showered, and dressed in fresh clothes.

He had been intending to check on Clary before going to bed and see that she was okay, and he was a little bit sorry to find her asleep.

He looked at her sleeping form. She was very small and she looked very young and tired, her red hair damp and curling from her shower. He reached over, as if to smooth her hair, but pulled back, deciding against it. It felt too familiar, too emotionally involved, and he didn't do that. But something about her made him want to.

He sighed and ran a hand through his golden hair. He had no idea what had come over him, but he knew that it related to her, and he also knew that at some point he was going to have to face it. He just didn't know how yet. There was nothing to be done about it then, so he slipped quietly out of her room and headed for his own, knowing that trying to sleep was his best option.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I know it's taken a few chapters to get to some more exciting stuff, but things are definitely going to be more fast paced from here. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, I appreciate it so much and it's great to be sharing this with you :)

By the way, there are a whole bunch of things I really don't like about the COB movie, but I chose to add the Portal to the New York Institute library, like the movie universe did. It just works well for me in this universe.

Also, a favourite character is about to make an appearance in the next chapter :) (Feel free to guess who!)

**Please review**, it's really great to hear what you guys think :) Plus, I'm more than happy to answer any questions you have, or have any suggestions!

If you review, you get a **bonus preview** of Chapter 7 :)


	7. Chapter 7

_"__You're never safe from being surprised until you're dead."_ – L.M. Montgomery

**Chapter 7**

When Clary awoke the next morning she was momentarily disoriented, but then realised she was in the New York Institute. She got out of bed and dressed for the day, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t shirt, and braided her hair. She decided against putting gear on, knowing that it was not likely that they'd be doing anything that required it in the morning.

She wandered out into the hall and realised she didn't know where to find food, or if they'd need to go out for breakfast. She decided to head for the library, at least temporarily, as it was the only place she really knew how to find.

She entered the library to find Jace, sitting alone, apparently reading.

"What are you reading?" Clary asked quietly.

"Just _The Codex_," Jace said. "I found a copy and it didn't seem like a complete waste of time. Is anyone else awake?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Clary said with a small smile. "So I'm going to assume that's a no. How did your talk with Aunt Amatis go yesterday? What did she think about the whole Hellhound business? And did you ask her about visiting that club?"

"So many questions," Jace said dryly. "It's a bit too early for that many questions I think, at least without food. I need breakfast and I have no idea where to find food in this place."

"Well, this is New York, I'm sure we can find some food somewhere," Clary said dryly. "But we can't go back to Taki's, not after you led that faerie on."

"You never know, maybe I wasn't leading her on and I'd like to go and see her now," Jace said casually.

Clary glared at him and then turned her nose up.

"Fine, go see her then, I'll find something better to do," she said, trying to remain indifferent.

They appeared to be at an impasse, both giving the other a measured look, trying to decide what to do next.

Clary rolled her eyes and turned to stalk out of the library, but Jace sprung forward and put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Let's go find somewhere for breakfast. I'll send Alec a message to let him know, and when those lazy things wake up they can come and find us," Jace told her, trying to give her his best sincere smile.

"Okay," Clary agreed. "I'll send Amatis a message. Let's go."

The two of them headed out of the Institute and into the light of a New York morning.

Both were dressed in casual clothing, so there was no need for glamours, especially as they'd be finding a mundane place to eat.

They settled on a little place not far from the Institute, and slid into a booth, sitting opposite each other.

They said little, both perusing the menu.

A waitress came, eyed Jace longingly, flirted with him, but received no response, and then left with their orders.

"What, you didn't feel like flirting with that waitress?" Clary asked dryly.

"I couldn't care less about her," Jace said seriously. "I told you yesterday, I was only flirting with Kaelie to see what information I could get out of her. It wasn't fun, well maybe it was a little fun, but it was mainly just me doing what I needed to do. It's not like I slept with her or anything."

"Okay," Clary said, prepared to let the matter go. "Do we need to wait for your food, or now that we're in sniffing distance of breakfast, can you tell me what Amatis had to say last night?"

Jace grinned at her and replied, "She was rather concerned about the Hellhounds being there. She has no idea who would have summoned them, or who they'd would be hunting. She thinks it's too much of a coincidence that they were in the same area as us at the same time. She's going to contact Magnus Bane this morning and ask him to help her look into it."

"Seems the most sensible plan," Clary agreed. "Do we get to meet the fabled Magnus Bane?"

"If he comes to the Institute, I suppose so, we're not doing much else today," Jace answered, looking lovingly at the steaming plate of breakfast that had been set in front of him. "Actually, that's not quite right. I'm not doing much today, but I believe Isabelle will be making you go shopping with her. We mentioned The Pandemonium Club to Amatis and she was on board with us going there tonight. She'll want to talk to us before we go, but she's in favour of it."

Clary nodded, and they were both silent for a minute or two while they ate. It was a comfortable silence, with Jace offering Clary a warm smile and she returning it.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me last night," Clary said quietly, eventually breaking the quiet between them. Her failure from the evening before had been bothering her, particularly with the addition of Alec's harsh words.

Jace looked at her, startled. "What gave you the idea that it was your fault, or that it bothered me to step in? You were backed into a corner, there was nothing you could do about it, so of course I stepped in. I'd do it for anyone, well, except maybe Sebastian."

"But I shouldn't have needed for you to save me, even with Jon knocked out I should have been able to deal with that Hellhound," Clary said, sounding disgusted with herself. "Last night I might as well have been a mundane facing that demon."

"I know you can fight better than you did," Jace agreed. "When I stuff up, which I rarely do, for the record, I try to figure out where I went wrong. Do you know how you ended up cornered?"

"Well, I suppose it was actually to do with Jon," Clary eventually said. "I became distracted when I saw him on the ground, not moving, and then I froze, and then suddenly I was cornered and I just couldn't think straight or figure out how to get out of there."

"So you froze, that happens occasionally," Jace said nonchalantly. "Next time you won't. You let yourself get distracted, so you work on not getting distracted. Nothing bad happened, I was there, and we're both okay."

This made Clary smile a little and she said, "Well, thanks again. I kind of like being alive."

"I kind of like having you alive," Jace said softly, before he realised he'd said it.

Their eyes met again, locking in a heated look, the connection between them palpable. Once again it was broken by Isabelle, who appeared once again, with Alec and Jonathan. Apparently they were all dressed and looking for breakfast too.

"Did Jace tell you about our shopping plan for today?" Isabelle asked brightly.

"He may have mentioned something," Clary said weakly. "You know, I don't have to come with you, you could just bring something back for me. I trust you."

"I wouldn't say that, Clary," Jace said, grinning widely. "As much as shopping might cause you pain, and I can understand that, leaving it up to Isabelle to pick your clothes you will probably cause you more pain that the actual experience of shopping."

Isabelle glared at him, but didn't correct him, which was more than enough proof for Clary.

"Fine, we're going shopping," Clary grumbled. "But for no more than an hour. I don't want to miss anything."

"What would you be missing? We're not doing much today, are we?" Jonathan asked.

"Aunt Amatis wants to meet with Magnus Bane to see if he can help at all with looking into the Hellhounds from last night," Clary began to explain to her brother. "If he's meeting her at the Institute I want to meet him, or at least see him."

"This is what happens when you go to sleep instead of staying up with the grownups," Isabelle teased.

Jonathan looked rather sheepish.

Alec had not spoken a word to anyone, not even Jace, since his arrival with his sister and Jonathan, and had been looking rather mutinous.

"What's his problem?" Jace asked Isabelle.

"Nothing more than waking up on the wrong side of the bed apparently," Isabelle told him.

They had both been speaking audibly, and Alec had clearly heard them, but chose to ignore them.

Clary felt uncomfortable, as she was pretty sure Alec's mood could be directly traced to their conversation the night before, so she decided to try to change the direction of the conversation before anyone directly asked Alec what his problem was.

"So, what is Jace short for? I've never heard the name before, especially not in Shadowhunter families," Clary remarked, trying to sound off hand.

"Jonathan Christopher," Jace answered. "I know Jonathan is a common enough Shadowhunter name, for obvious reasons, but apparently my father really wanted me to be named Jonathan, and Jonathan Christopher more specifically, even though your brother was already named that. So I became J.C., which became Jace."

"Three Jonathans our age would have been a bit much, what with Jon, and Jonathan Wayland," Isabelle added.

"Yes, I don't really understand the need to name so many of us after Jonathan Shadowhunter. One or two every few decades would surely be enough," Jace said dryly. "I'm quite happy to have my own nickname. At least I have another middle name, to make my name a bit different to Jon's too."

"What is it?" Clary asked curiously.

"William, it was my dad's middle name, and he was given it for Will Herondale," Jace answered. "Grandmother Herondale is most comfortable sharing impersonal familial details such as those."

"Your extra middle name isn't even original," Alec added unexpectedly. "Hell, none of us have an original name among us. If you look back through our families trees, and not even that far back, you'll find basically all of our names, even our middle names, are family names. Then you get all the intermarriages and there is a whole mess of people for us to be named after."

"I'm not named after anyone," Clary said quietly. "At least not my first name. My middle names are shameless tributes to relatives, of course."

"Well, at least they're reliable, likeable names," Jonathan said peaceably. "I mean, at least we're not called Hepzibah or Zephaniah. There are a lot of bad Biblical names we could have ended up with."

There was no arguing with this observation and Alec, Isabelle and Jonathan quickly fell to choosing and ordering their food.

Once they'd finished Isabelle and Clary, much to her chagrin, headed out into New York to find something they could wear to Pandemonium that night. They both needed outfits that were suitable for a club, but that also covered their Marks. They wouldn't be using glamours, so they needed to be able to blend in successfully enough.

Once they'd finished they returned to the Institute, where they had planned to meet up with the boys, so that they could hopefully sit down with Amatis and talk about their plans for the evening.

They found the boys waiting outside the closed doors of the library.

"What are you three doing?" Isabelle asked in amusement.

"Magnus Bane is in there with Amatis and she wouldn't let us participate," Jace said with a glower.

"I don't find that surprising, seeing as she probably wanted to have a conversation with him without you getting in the way," Isabelle needled. "How long have they been in there?"

"At least half an hour," Jonathan replied. "Surely there can't be that much more for them to talk about."

"Shh, I think I can hear footsteps," Alec said suddenly, and they all sprang away from the doors, attempting to hurry off down the corridor with an air of innocence.

"I'll do what I can, Amatis," said the man who was apparently Magnus Bane said, as they left the library. "And look, what do we have here? Young Shadowhunters? I didn't know you had any staying here Amatis. My sympathies, these young ones can be very troublesome."

Amatis smiled at the warlock, the only thing really defining him as such were his cat-like eyes.

"They are only visiting, on lone out from Idris for a couple of days really," Amatis explained. "They are the ones who encountered the Hellhounds last night."

"Ah, of course," Magnus said understandingly. "See? Nothing but trouble."

The five of them had gradually drawn closer to Amatis and Magnus and with a sigh Amatis said, "Magnus, this is Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern, my brother's step children, and Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, the children of Inquisitor Lightwood. Jace Herondale is also under the Inquisitor and his wife's care."

"Herondale you say," Magnus said with interest.

"I'm Jace," Jace said, stepping forward.

"You don't look much like Will," Magnus mused. "Pretty of course, but not dark like him."

Jace, for once, was a little uncertain of how to respond.

"And you two, you look like your mother, and you, your father," Magnus said to Clary and Jonathan. "But I'm sure you hear that often."

Clary and Jonathan both grinned ruefully.

Magnus then turned to Isabelle and Alec. "Now, I'd know you two were Lightwoods even if Amatis hadn't told me. That hair, the ruby Sensor pendant. That pendant and I go a long way back."

"It's a family heirloom," Isabelle said in confusion. "I've heard that it came to the family by way of a vampire, but not a warlock."

"There is much in the world that you do not know, Isabelle Lightwood," Magnus said airily. "There is much I do not know, though I can guarantee I have seen and done much more than you."

Alec had stood by, apparently of little interest to Magnus, until Magnus suddenly met his eyes and said in surprise, "And you, you have Cecily's eyes, Will's eyes. You look more like a Herondale than your friend. Much more appealing."

Jace and Alec looked equally shocked at these words, for a combination of reasons. This warlock they had never met before seemed to be very familiar with them, and he had actually admired Alec over Jace, and in a rather public and casual way.

Alec shifted uncomfortably and mumbled, "I seem to remember being distantly related to the Herondales."

Magnus gave Alec another appreciative look and then returned his attention to Amatis.

"Well, this has been a pleasant little interlude, Amatis, but I shall head off now," he announced. "It was nice to meet you all, especially you."

This was directed at Alec, who turned a deep scarlet, and looked mortified as Amatis walked away with Magnus, to see him out.

By some unspoken agreement they all seemed to have decided not to discuss what had transpired with Magnus, particularly pertaining to Alec.

They all moved into the library to wait for Amatis to return so they could hopefully discuss their plans for their evening at Pandemonium.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. I really appreciated the feedback and suggestions on the last chapter as well.

I hope you enjoyed Magnus' appearance :) I spent a lot of time trying to make his tone right, and giving him a suitable entrance, because of course essentially none of the character introductions align with COB or TMI, due to the alternate universe.

There are two more characters coming next chapter, and one of them, will be sticking around from then on :)

**Please review!** It's so great to hear what you think :)

As usual, there's a 500 word preview, sent by PM, if you review!


	8. Chapter 8

_"__Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect. We take what we get and are thankful it's no worse than it is."_ - Margaret Mitchell

**Chapter 8**

Amatis returned to the circular room of library to find her young, temporary albeit, charges sitting in the chairs of the room.

"So, did you all enjoy meeting Magnus?" she asked in amusement.

"It was something," Clary said eventually. "So, he's going to look into the Hellhounds?"

"Magnus is going to see what he can find out," Amatis supplied. "There's nothing further you need to know. You've had enough involvement in the situation. Now, I understand that you have an interest in visiting Pandemonium this evening?"

"I know we only discussed it briefly last night," Alec answered. "And we probably weren't too clear on our reasons. Jace's contact at Taki's Diner told him that it was a popular spot for mundanes and Downworlders, so we thought it might be worth investigating, to see what we can find."

"I'm familiar with the Pandemonium Club, and I agree that it is worth you all visiting it this evening," Amatis agreed. "In addition to Downworlders and mundanes, demons are known to frequent the club, so you should be prepared for any that you might encounter tonight. So, you'll spend a few hours there, dealing with all demons that enter, and hopefully getting some useful Downworlder gossip, and then return here to sleep, and you'll be returning to Alicante by Portal tomorrow morning."

They all nodded and Amatis dismissed them, to do what they would until it was time to prepare for their evening plans.

Clary and Isabelle had brought some food back with them from their shopping and the five of them set out to find the kitchen to make some lunch.

"If Isabelle cooks, we're going to starve," Jace warned.

"Everything comes from a packet, we just have to heat it one way or another," Clary said soothingly.

They prepared enough food so that there would be something to eat before they left in the evening and then headed off to do what they wanted until the evening drew closer.

Alec and Jace sought out the weapons room, to look over its contents and make sure they had what they needed ahead of their evening outing. Clary went to her room to sketch, Jonathan followed Isabelle to her room, in the hopes of getting her to spend time alone with him.

They all met up again in the kitchen to eat their leftovers prior to leaving. Jace, Jonathan and Alec were all already dressed, all wearing black Gear as it was suitable enough club wear. Isabelle and Clary were yet to dress.

"Come on Clary, we should get ready," Isabelle said, once she'd finished off her food.

"We've got time," Clary said in weak protest.

"No, we need plenty of time to get ready. You're coming with me so I can make sure you look right," Isabelle said firmly. "See you in a while boys, and if Clary is wailing or screaming in protest, please ignore her, she'll be just fine."

Clary looked rather worried and the boys looked somewhere between amused and disturbed.

Isabelle and Clary headed up to their rooms together, with Isabelle instructing Clary to, "Put your dress on, I'll come in once I've put my dress on and I'll do our make up and make sure your hair is right."

Clary steeled herself and went into her room to don the dress she had allowed Isabelle to choose for her. It was nothing like she'd worn before, and she didn't feel it was very her, but Isabelle had insisted that she get it and that she'd turn heads.

Clary dressed, resigned to her fate and waited for Isabelle to appear and do her worst.

Isabelle came, and quickly set to work putting makeup on Clary and doing her hair. Isabelle's makeup only needed a touch up as she'd already done it at the beginning of the day.

"There, you look fantastic," Isabelle declared, looking with satisfaction at Clary. "We forgot shoes for you though. You'll just have to wear my spare pair of boots. They're heeled and thigh high, so they'll look alright. Come on."

"Um, Izzy, how am I going to conceal any weapons?" Clary asked suddenly. "It's not like I can wear mine as accessories the way you do with your whip."

"We could strap a dagger to your inner thigh," Isabelle suggested. "That would be really hot."

So a dagger was strapped to Clary's inner thigh and they headed downstairs, Isabelle beautiful and confident, Clary feeling not at all like herself, and definitely nervous.

The boys were waiting impatiently in the foyer with Amatis. They looked up as soon as they heard the footsteps.

Isabelle was wearing a long, white dress, with lace sleeves that concealed her Marks, her usual ruby pendant at her throat, and her whip curled up her arm. She looked almost immeasurably beautiful.

Clary was wearing a short black dress, with long lace sleeves that covered her Marks. Isabelle had pinned up her hair, and she was wearing Isabelle's thigh high boots. Her whole look was very femme fatale, and very un-Clary.

Jonathan would have been completely mesmerised by Isabelle had he not been too startled by his sister's appearance.

"Clarissa!" Jonathan exclaimed. "You cannot leave this Institute looking like that!"

"Leave her alone, Jon," Isabelle chastised. "She looks great, come on."

Jonathan was successfully distracted by Isabelle, and allowed her to lead him out the front, with Amatis watching on in amusement.

Jace approached Clary, looking at her with interest.

"I think you look great," he said quietly. "But take your hair down, it's too much."

Clary nodded and Jace took it upon himself to pull the clip out that was holding her hair up and cast it aside. Alec watched on, looking disgruntled.

"Call if you need anything," Amatis told them as they left. "And don't take any uncessary risks."

They took the Subway to the stop nearest The Pandemonium Club and joined the queue to enter the club.

Isabelle was allowing Jonathan to occupy her attention and Clary was standing between Jace and Alec. Alec was saying nothing, to neither Jace or Clary, and they left him to his irritable mood.

"Are you armed?" Jace suddenly asked Clary. "I can't see anywhere you could possibly have a weapon stored."

"I have a dagger strapped to my thigh," Clary admitted with a smile.

Jace groaned, almost without thinking.

This was enough to make Alec give a irratated huff and leave Clary's other side and move infront to where Jonathan and Isabelle were.

"What's the matter?" Clary asked, thinking he'd been groaning in annoyance. "Are you worried that I need more weapons on me?"

"No, it's not that, I wasn't groaning about that," Jace said quickly. "It's just, the way you look tonight, and then telling me you've got a dagger strapped to your thigh…It's really hot, and very distracting."

"You think I'm hot?" Clary asked shyly and a little disbelievingly.

Jace reached out a hand and caressed her cheek gently and opened his mouth to reply.

"Entry fee," the bouncer said, interrupting them.

Jace groaned again, took care of the bouncer, and they walked into The Pandemonium Club.

The music was loud, it was mainly dark except for the pulsating coloured lights. The place was packed, and Clary immediately spotted several vampires and others she suspected to be werewolves. She felt her Sensor activate and knew there was demonic activity.

Jace's Sensor had of course reacted as well and he pulled Clary close to him and spoke quietly into her ear, "Stay with Isabelle and Jon. I'm going to find Alec and we'll take care of whatever is around. I think I can already spot it – an Eidolon demon over by the bar."

Clary nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed by his nearness, his breath hot on her ear.

Clary joined Isabelle and Jon as Jace grabbed Alec and disappeared into the crowds of people.

"We're at a club so we should dance," Isabelle decided.

"Oh no, not me," Clary said firmly. She looked hopefully at Jon, willing that he would step in and save her.

"I think we should just wait for Alec and Jace," Jon said, for the sake of his sister. He couldn't leave her alone and go off and dance with Isabelle.

"Well, I'm going to find some poor defenseless boy to amuse me," Isabelle said, a glint in her eyes. "Be good kids."

Isabelle weaved her way through the dance floor, and Clary quickly identified her mark – a gangly boy, with brown hair and glasses. He was decidedly dorky looking, but rather endearingly so, or at least so Clary thought. He had the potential to be good looking, if he wasn't so preoccupied on sending off an uncomfortable vibe.

"That poor boy," Clary murmured to Jonathan. "He's not going to know what happened to him. He already looks out of place here and now Isabelle is going to rip his heart out."

"I can sympathise," Jonathan said grimly, watching on in displeasure.

"Jon, please try not to get too caught up in her," Clary said earnestly. "She's beautiful, and full of fun and life, but I don't get the sense that she's looking for a stable relationship. She's not going to give you what you want. I love you, but I just don't want your crush on her to leave you crushed."

"I know, I'm an idiot," Jonathan said ruefully. "Seeing as you brought Isabelle up, I'm going to bring Jace up and offer the same advice. Please be careful, I really don't want to see your heart broken."

"Well, it's a different situation Jon," Clary said tersely. "You've been chasing Isabelle, I am not chasing Jace. I do not have a crush on him, so I don't think there's much danger of my heart being broken."

Even as Clary said the words she knew they weren't entirely true. She **wasn't** chasing Jace, but it wasn't true that she wasn't at least a little interested in him, and on some level, she knew there was the potential for her to become very invested in what was happening between them, and her heart **could** end up crushed.

"If you say so," Jonathan said, his tone implying that he didn't really believe her. "Look at that guy, he looks like he's won a million dollars."

'That guy' did look rather awed, as Isabelle, in her long, form fitting white dress, danced up against him, smiling coyly at him and batting her lashes.

"He looks so out of place," Clary said, smothering a giggle. "I kind of want to rescue him from her. She's about to get bored and drop him like a hot potato and it's going to be painful to watch."

Surely enough, Isabelle finished with the boy, just as Alec and Jace rejoined Clary and Jonathan. Isabelle planted a kiss on the brown haired boy's lips, then strutted off the floor, looking pleased with herself. He was still on the dance floor, looking completely dazed, almost as if he thought he was in a dream.

"You're cruel, Izzy," Jace said with a shake of his heart. "You should come with a warning sign. 'Beware, I will walk all over your heart in my high heeled boots.'"

Isabelle looked completely unfazed, and rather pleased with herself really.

"I guess you took care of the demon?" Isabelle asked. "My necklace isn't pulsating anymore."

"All dealt with, it was almost too easy," Jace said confidently. "Now, what next?"

Jace had moved a little so that he was standing very close to Clary, their arms were lightly touching, sending a little electric thrill through her.

Alec had started to say, "I think we should," when a petite, brown haired girl tapped on Jonathan's shoulder and said, "Excuse me, but I think you have a problem."

"Who are you?" Jace asked tersely.

"I'm Maia, Maia Roberts. I'm a werewolf," she said quickly. "I know who you are, there are rumours about a group of young Shadowhunters being in town. No one had mentioned your pet human though."

"We don't have a pet human," Alec said quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, that boy the girl with the black hair was dancing with, he's not with you?" Maia asked.

"No, he's not," Clary answered, quickly growing alarmed. "What's going on? You said you thought we had a problem?"

"Well, I just saw that boy taken by a blue haired vampire, and as I thought he was with you, that you'd want to know," Maia explained.

"Thank you," Clary said earnestly. "Maia wasn't it? We'll take care of it. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact us. I'm Clarissa Morgenstern. Ask around, someone will know how to reach me. Now, we really have to go after that boy. Did you notice which direction he was taken in?"

"No, I noticed him leaving, and then noticed the blue haired vampire grab him and drag him away," Maia said. "Good luck!"

Clary headed for the exit at a run, feeling a little unnatural about running in heels, but shrugged it off. Isabelle did it all the time, she would deal with it.

The other four followed after her, all of them bursting out into the cool air of the summer night.

"Which way should we look?" Clary asked urgently. "Should we split up? Isabelle, do you know anything about him?"

"I don't even know his name, just that he was here with a couple of friends, and they're still inside. He didn't want to even come here, his friend Evan, or Eric or something made him come," Isabelle answered quickly. "This is my fault. He probably left because of me, and that vampire probably targetted him because she thought he was our pet mundane, like that werewolf girl thought. Damn it!"

Alec and Jace looked momentarily startled by the uncharacterstic outburst from their usually unruffled sister, but shook it off quickly, turning to the task at hand.

"Okay, the Hotel Dumort isn't too far from here," Alec said sensibly. "It's likely he's been taken back to their nest."

"If she's a rogue vampire then she won't have headed for there," Jace pointed out. "Some of us should head to Dumort and the others should do a quick scout around here, say in mile radius. Clary and I will head straight for Dumort, you other three check the area, and if you find nothing in twenty minutes, meet us in Dumort."

Before Alec, or Isabelle or Jonathan, could argue, Jace had taken Clary by the hand and they were off at a run, headed for the fastest way to get to the Hotel Dumort.

"One day he'll think before he runs off without letting us speak," Isabelle said optimistically.

"Probably not," Alec retorted grimly. "But good positive thinking, Iz. Come on, let's do what he said. It's the only plan we've got, but if it gets any worse than this I'm calling Amatis."

Jace and Clary raced towards the Hotel Dumort, both Marked with speed, strength, endurance and agility runes, allowing them to run without tiring, or slowing down, as a human would have. Clary was glad that they'd used their time the day before to familiarise themselves with the key Downworlder spots in Manhattan.

"I really wish you had more than a dagger on you now," Jace said as they ran.

"I wish I was wearing Gear," Clary retorted. "It's good to want things, so long as you have no expectation of actually getting what you want."

About a block from the Hotel Dumort Clary suddenly grabbed Jace by the arm and stopped dead.

"Hear that?" she asked urgenetly.

"Yes, it's coming from that alley," Jace answered, taking her hand. "Come on, we should be able to sneak up. Do you have a stealth rune on?"

Clary nodded, and let him lead her by the hand in the direction of they alley.

As they got closer, the hearing runes, that had also allowed them to hear the boy's initial cries for help, abled them to hear him.

"No please, I don't know who that girl was, I'm just a boy. I play in a band, I'm Jewish! I've never hurt anyone, please don't hurt me," he pleaded.

"Glad to hear he's taking it like a man," Jace said sarcastically.

"He's just some dorky boy who didn't ask for this," Clary hissed furiously. "Don't be an ass, Jace Herondale."

Jace shrugged and they continued to move closer, until they had a good view of the alley.

"Five vampires, that's great," Jace said grimly. "Why did I suggest we split up, damn it. We can't waste time waiting for them either."

"And here I was thinking I'd live to see my sixteenth birthday," Clary muttered sardonically. "Two days and I would have made it. Oh well, it's been fun."

"I hate to be the realist here, but there are more important things at hand," Jace said shortly. "Now, text Alec to let him know where we are, what the situation is, and to hurry. I'm going to try and think of a plan."

Jace looked around, quickly surveying the area. There were two tall buildings on either side of the alley way, and he briefly entertained the idea of getting onto the roof of one of the buildings so they could get the drop of the vampires. He quickly dismissed the idea though, as he knew Clary wouldn't be able to go at them from the jump, not dressed as she was, nor was she as physically capable as he.

"Done," Clary said. "They'll be here as soon as they can, ten minutes probably."

"Good. I think the best option for us is to confront them, use the element of surprise to our advantage," Jace decided. "Plus, the exit to the alley will be behind us, if we need to get away."

"Alright," Clary agreed. "I don't suppose you have something on you I can use instead of this dagger?"

Jace opened his jacket to reveal several blades, and handed her a shortsword.

"I had to find somewhere to hide them to go into Pandemonium," Jace said. "I wish we had time to raid a nearby church for weapons, but these will have to do. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Clary said confidently. "What's the plan though, other than confronting them?"

"No idea, just follow my lead," Jace told her. "Come on."

The two of them ran into the sight of the vampires and the boy, the dim street lights illuminating their figures.

"Let the boy go," Jace called, his seraph blade glowing.

All five vampires were looking alertly at them, fangs out, eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Don't want to share your play thing?" the blue haired vampire sneered.

"He's not our play thing," Jace said firmly. "But he is a mundane, and you know the Accords, you are not allowed to hurt the mundanes. Hand him over, or we'll be forced to take action."

"You can't attack us until we actually harm him," she said, eyes glinting. "Should I bite the boy?"

The boy's eyes were wide and terrified, but he kept still and silent.

"I will do whatever I choose to prevent you from harming the mundane, and I'm sure the Clave will approve," Jace said threateningly. "Now, let him go, or we'll tear you to shreds."

The blue haired vampire turned to bite the boy, but was stopped by an arrow penetrating her neck.

"Alec," Jace said. "They're here. Clary, try to get the mundane, we'll keep the others off you."

Clary ran towards the boy, shortsword at the ready should anyone attack her, but none of them approached, they were kept busy by Jonathan, Isabelle and Jace.

The blue haired vampire was still with the boy, but was busy trying to remove the arrows that Alec had burried in her. She paused long enough to try to attack Clary, but she plunged her sword into the vampire's chest without thinking twice.

The boy looked rather green beneath his white skin.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked. "Can you tell me your name?"

"What are you?" he asked anxiously. "I feel like I'm in a bad game of Dungeons and Dragons. Is this real? Maybe my drink was spiked at the club."

"This is real," Clary said gently. "We need to get out of here. Take my hand and we'll make a run for it out of the alley. What's your name?"

He looked at her as he placed his hand in hers and said, "Simon."

They ran out of the alley, Jace, Jonathan and Isabelle still fighting the four remaining vampires.

Out on the street they found Alec waiting for them, with Magnus Bane.

"I called Amatis, and she sent him," Alec said shortly.

"Which your friend seems thrilled about," Magnus said dryly, unpeturbed. "I'm under instruction to get your friends out of here, and make a Portal to send you back to Alicante."

"Well, get going!" Clary exclaimed. "I'll get the others to retreat and we'll go straight through the Portal."

"What about me?" Simon asked, bewildered.

"I'll take care of the boy," Magnus said. "Get your friends."

Clary ran back into the alley, Alec covering her with his bow and arrow, as Magnus set to creating the temporary Portal. There were only two vampires left, Jace and Isabelle both having finished one off.

"Magnus Bane is here, he's getting us out of here," Clary called to the three of them. "Get back now."

"What about these two?" Isabelle called.

"I'll take care of it," Jace said forcefully, and quickly stabbed one after the other, and watched them fall to the ground. "Quick, those two aren't dead, just incapacitated."

The four of them ran for the Portal, Isabelle and Jonathan going through, and then Alec.

"Go through Clary!" Jace called.

"What about Simon?" Clary said, looking at the boy in concern.

"Who's Simon?" Jace asked.

"He is!" Clary exclaimed, pointing to the kidnapped boy.

"Go through the Portal," Magnus and Jace both yelled together.

"Two of those vampires are stirring and I need to close this as soon as possible," Magnus added. "I told you, I'll take care of the boy."

"Come on," Jace said, taking Clary's hand and pulling her through the Portal.

As he dragged her through, Clary suddenly grabbed Simon, and dragged him with her.

They disappeared and Magnus gave a huge sigh of resignation, then followed them through the Portal, closing it behind him.

They all spilled out into the Portal at the Gard, looking rather dishevelled, and there was quickly confusion and commotion ensued. A warlock and mundane had not been expected in Alicante. Alec, Isabelle and Jonathan all looked confused by the addition of Simon and Magnus to their party. Jace looked frustrated and Clary looked partially guilty and partially defiant. Simon looked completely confused and not a little scared, and Magnus looked somewhere between bored and irritated.

"What is going on?" Robert Lightwood boomed, standing over them, looking very unimpressed.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the arrival of Simon and that it was worth the wait :)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited, I really appreciate it!

**Please review**, it's great hearing what you all think, or have to suggest!

If you review, you get a 500 word preview of Chapter 9 :)

**Also**, just a quick shout out to my little sister, who reads through each chapter as I finish, and listens to my ideas and gives me lots of encouragement! It's her birthday today, so Happy 17th Birthday, pretty.


	9. Chapter 9

_"__Family not only need to consist of merely those whom we share blood, but also for those whom we'd give blood."_ - Charles Dickens

**Chapter 9**

It was late morning on Wednesday, and Clary, Jonathan and Simon were sitting in the kitchen of the Fairchild Manor, eating food. They weren't exactly sure what meal it was, so there was a bit of everything out. They had been up all night and had only just returned from Alicante. Jocelyn and Luke were still there, as there was an informal meeting of the Council to discuss what was to be done regarding Simon.

When they had arrived through the Portal several hours earlier they had been met by Robert Lightwood, who was expecting them, thanks to a fire message from Amatis. He was not however expecting the additions of a warlock and a mundane. At first Robert had been furious with Magnus, blaming him for what had happened, but Magnus and Alec had both explained, from their ends, what had happened.

While the initial explanations were being made Jocelyn and Luke had been summoned via fire message, and preparations were quickly underway to sort out what to do with Simon. Magnus was slightly less of a concern, as he was known well known to the Clave, particularly as he held a place on the Council, representing Lilith's Children.

Robert and Jia Penhallow, the Consul, had been leaning towards locking Simon up until they had decided what course of action to take, but Clary had objected strenuously.

"You can't put him in prison!" she had exclaimed hotly. "None of this is his fault. He's just a mundane boy who got dragged into this."

"Well, what do you suggest, Clary?" Jia had asked tiredly.

"He can stay at our house," Clary had announced decidedly. "He'll be safe there, and it's not like any of us have comitted any crimes. He should at least feel safe while you decide where to go from here."

Jocelyn and Luke had arrived at that point, and Clary told them her plan. They were a little bewildered at first, trying to understand what was going on, but once they'd made sense of things, they had supported their daughter's plan. They spoke with the Consul, and Robert Lightwood, and Simon was temporarily released into their care, and required to stay at Fairchild Manor, until they decreed otherwise.

So Aura and Poseidon had been fetched from the stables and hitched to a spare carriage, and Jonathan, Clary and Simon were sent back to the Fairchild Manor, where they were still, eating food. The Lightwood siblings had been required to stay longer to speak with their father, Jia Penhallow, and the members of the Council who were gathering at the Accords Hall. Council meetings were usually held in the Accords Hall, as since Downworlder representatives had been added it had been necessary for the meetings to be held outside of the Council Hall which was located in the Gard, where Downworlders were not allowed. Amatis was expected from New York before too long as well, to give all the information she had. She was also to bring whatever had been left at the Institute by her visitors.

As Simon ate he began to regain some colour, and began to start asking questions.

"So, what are you people?" he asked curiously.

"Shadowhunters," Clary replied. "We're part human, part angel. We fight demons, and protect the world from Downworlders, like those vampires who took you."

"That girl who danced with me at the club, she's a Shadowhunter too?" Simon asked.

"Yes, that's Isabelle," Clary answered. "She's sorry that you ended up in this mess, by the way."

"And you're sure I'm not just having a vivid dream set in one of my video games?" Simon asked.

Jonathan chuckled at this, and then looked contrite as Clary glared at him.

"This is all real, I'm afraid, but we're going to look after you," Clary promised. "You can take a shower when you want, and Jon will get you some of his old things to wear."

"This is all very strange," Simon said, sounding dazed. "Cool, but strange."

"I'll explain whatever you want to know," Clary promised. "But after I've had some sleep. You probably want to get some sleep too."

Clary showed Simon where he could shower, then got him some clothes. She waited until he had showered to show him a spare room he could sleep in, and then feel exhaustedly into her own bed.

Clary awoke some time later and took a quick shower and dressed in her own clothes, thankful to be clean and out of the ridiculous outfit from the evening before. She briefly wondered what her mother had thought of her appearance when she'd arrived at the Gard that morning. Jocelyn hadn't said anything at the time, but Clary knew she'd be hearing about it as soon as Jocelyn got a chance.

Dressed and clean, Clary headed for the spare room where she'd left Simon and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Simon called quickly.

Clary opened the door and walked in, leaving the door open behind her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked. "Have you been awake long?"

"Not too long," he answered. "I wasn't sure how to make it back to the kitchen from here, and hoped you'd come looking for me before too long."

Clary flashed him a grin and sat down on the bed next to him.

"So, I promised to tell you whatever you wanted to know," she said. "How about you ask me whatever you want, and tell me a bit about yourself too?"

"Okay," Simon agreed slowly. "So, you said you guys fight demons. Aren't you a little young for that? You don't look any older than me."

"I'm almost sixteen, so I probably am no older than you. Demon hunting, it's what we do, we're trained to do it from a young age," Clary answered.

"I'm almost sixteen too," Simon replied. "I'm Jewish, vegetarian, my dad is dead, I live with my mom and I have an older sister, Becky, who doesn't live at home. I have a cat called Yossarian, I play bass in a band, and we're constantly changing the name of the band."

"That's like your mini autobiography," Clary teased. "I'm sorry about your dad. My dad is dead too."

"How did your dad die?" Simon asked. "Mine died from a heart attack, he was pretty young, it was unexpected."

"My dad died when I was a baby. He died protecting one of our sacred artifacts. One of our own turned evil, a guy named Hodge Starkweather, and my dad stopped him, but was killed in the process," Clary explained. "He's kind of a hero now, and everyone knows our family, which I'm pretty much sure is why they're letting you stay here."

"Wow," Simon said, blinking.

"Yeah," Clary agreed, drawing the word out painfully.

"So I guess you're super popular," Simon voiced. "We're pretty much complete opposites. You're some warrior princess. I'm a geeky band guy. You're popular, I'm no one."

"Well, I'm not actually popular, I'm not a big people person," Clary said with a smile. "I'm a bit of a loner, I like my lessons, I like reading and drawing. Yeah, I can fight, but it's just what we do. We're not that different. Well, maybe we are, but it's just because we live in different worlds."

"Very different worlds," Simon agreed heartily. "Especially because in your world there are demons, and vampires, and warlocks. Are there dragons too?"

"No dragons, although there are a few remaining Dragonaide demons. There are also werewolves and faeries," Clary said with a grin.

"Oh, right then," Simon said, processing the information. "Well, I guess I should thank you for coming after me and saving me, especially when you didn't know me."

"Well, it is what I'm supposed to do, as a Shadowhunter, and I thought you looked nice, and I was sorry Isabelle toyed with you," Clary explained.

"Yes, she is something else," Simon said in a dazed voice, as if remembering the incident vividly. "Clary, do you know what they're going to do with me? Or what they're going to tell my mom? She'll be starting to freak out by now."

"I would guess they'll get a warlock to alter your mom's memory, so she'd not worried about you," Clary mused. "It won't hurt her, don't worry about that. They'll probably fix her memory so she thinks you're visiting a distant relative or the like."

"And how long do you think this will all take?" Simon asked. "My life isn't much, compared to all this, but it is still my life, and I should probably get back to living it sooner rather than later."

"It could take days, depending on how long the Council, they're kind of like our law enforcers, take to figure how how to proceed," Clary explained. "I would guess they'll probably fix your memories too. It could just take a while to get to that point while they talk over everything that led to you being here. They'll probably want to talk to you before too long as well."

"I'm sure that will be fun," Simon said sarcastically. "So, I notice you don't have cars, or cell phones or any modern technology like that here. So do you not approve of them? What do you do to keep from getting bored?"

"Well, cars don't work in Alicante, neither do cell phones, the protective wards stop them from functioning, so there's little point in having them for use outside of the bounds of Alicante," Clary explained. "So we ride horses, or use carriages, like you saw today. I like to read, draw, do achery, and ride. Of course, training, and being a Shadowhunter takes up a lot of time. We also have parties, that I don't usually go to, and there are a few regular balls a year. Our world is an interesting blend of modern and older eras."

"I did achery at summer camp a few times," Simon said surprisingly.

"Can you ride?" Clary asked in interest.

"No," Simon said frankly. "I live in Brooklyn, there is kind of a lack of rolling fields and stables for that."

"Do you want to learn?" Clary asked, regardless of the fact that in a few days Simon would probably remember nothing of their time together.

"Sure. What the hell?" Simon said quickly.

Clary took Simon out to the stables, by passing Jonathan in the open living area, where he was apparently writing something, and barely acknowledged them.

At the stables Clary saddled an older, reliable steed for Simon, and began teaching him the basics of riding.

As they were doing so the family carriage pulled up, with Jocelyn, Luke and Valentina inside, and Bill driving.

"Clarissa, finish up there and meet us inside please," Jocelyn said coldly. "Quickly."

Luke looked just as stern, and Clary cringed.

"You're about to get yelled at, big time, aren't you?" Simon guessed.

"Yep," Clary confirmed, looking resigned. "Brace yourself, my mom has a temper to match her hair, when she gets going."

Clary steeled herself and headed inside, Simon following her.

"You might want to head back to the room you were in before," Clary said quietly. "You'll be able to hear from there in all likelihood, but you'll be out of the line of fire."

Clary walked into the kitchen, where Jocelyn was apparently starting dinner.

"Hi Mom," Clary said confidently. "How did today go?"

"How did today go? Well, let's see, Clarissa," Jocelyn began, in what was already a dangerous tone. She was still somewhat calm, but Clary knew it was the calm before the story. "Early this morning we received word that our son and daughter had returned early, and that there was some sort of emergency. We raced into Alicante, our two year old in tow, and found you dressed in a completely inappropriate black dress for starters! Clarissa, what were you thinking, wearing something like that? And Jonathan, you let her!"

Clary realised Jonathan had joined them, probably for support, or to take his share of the lecture.

"Isabelle picked it, I needed something to wear to a club we were sent out to, to go demon hunting," Clary explained. "It's not like it was my idea to wear it, and I didn't really enjoy it."

"It wasn't Clary's fault, and I did try to stop her, but it was the hand we were dealt," Jonathan added.

"That's not important," Jocelyn snapped. "So, for the remainder of the day, as I heard about what you had been up to, I had that image of you stuck in my mind, it really did not help things. I sat there in shocked silence as I listened to my sister-in-law explain that you ran into Hellhounds and were almost killed! You both know better, you are both better fighters than that! What happened?"

Clary opened her mouth to defend herself, but Jocelyn was on a roll.

"And then, the pièce de résistance, I find out that somehow, the lot of you managed to get a mundane boy kidnapped by vampires, and that you ran of with essentially no plan or back up to get him back. Clarissa, you ran off without your brother, and no other support than Jace Herondale. The two of you acted rashly and foolishly. You were alone in New York and you didn't know what you were running into, other than there was at least one vampire, and probably a rogue one. You're just lucky that Alec was mature enough to phone Amatis, which is what you should have done as soon as that werewolf girl told you about the boy being taken."

"I'm sorry Mom, that wasn't the best choice," Clary admitted. "I just wanted to have the best chance of rescuing Simon, and I just thought that the sooner we started after him the more likely that we'd have a chance of saving him. I was safe with Jace, and we're all okay now."

"Yes, except you brought a mundane with you to Alicante, which has made all sorts of problems," Jocelyn chastised. "You're just lucky that the Council holds your father in such a high opinion, or they'd be nowhere near as lenient about the whole situation. You've also put Luke into a difficult position due to his role in the Council."

"I am sorry, Mom," Clary repeated, meaning it. Her mother was an expert at scoldings, especially at making Clary realise exactly where she'd gone wrong, even when she didn't realise it at the time.

"I know you are, Clary," Jocelyn said, suddenly calm. "I just worry about you."

"I know," Clary said penitently. "At least I got into trouble with people who are my friends now, that's something."

"Yes, that's something," Jocelyn allowed with a smile. "But I'm still not wild about Isabelle's choice of dress for you, or Jace deciding to run off with you after the boy."

"Simon," Clary corrected. "He's upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms, Mom."

"That's good, I'm glad you took care of that," Jocelyn said sincerely.

"Are you going to yell at me, Mom?" Jonathan asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Would you like me to?" Jocelyn asked, a playfully dangerous look in her eyes.

"Not really," Jonathan said with a grin. "If you don't mind, I'm going to find Luke and speak with him, I've got some notes I put together from our trip, in case he needs them."

So Jonathan left, and Clary stayed to help Jocelyn with dinner.

"I think you'll like Simon, Mom, he's really nice," Clary told Jocelyn. "It was really interesting hearing about his life, and I gave him a riding lesson. I kind of wish he could stay, you know."

"You know he can't," Jocelyn said seriously. "The Council want to speak with him tomorrow, and he'll probably be sent back to New York, with all his memories of this gone. Luke and I are required to attend, and will take him in the morning, and probably take Jonathan with us, to look after Valentina. The Council has specifically asked you not to attend, in fact, that you don't come into Alicante. They're afraid you might have another outburst, and would like to avoid any complications in dealing with this matter."

"Fine," Clary agreed reluctantly. "But be nice to Simon. He's taking this all rather well, I think he thinks he's in some kind of fairytale, or something, to some degree, but he's still scared."

"Of course, I'll take care of him," Jocelyn promised. "I'm glad you've connected with him, and I'm sorry that you're going to have to let go of him soon."

"I know," Clary said sadly. "If only there was a way."

"Well, let's not waste time wishing for what we know cannot happen," Jocelyn said sensibly. "How about you go and rescue Simon from his room and bring him down here so I can get to know him? I'd like to meet the boy that you actually almost instantly wanted to be friends with."

Clary gave Jocelyn a warm smile and retrieved Simon, and they spent quite a pleasant evening together, eating dinner, and sitting around talking, and getting to know one another.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed so far :)

I know this chapter didn't have much action in it, but it was important for Clary and Simon to get to know one another. Plus, Jocelyn did give a rather impressive lecture. For those waiting for some more Clace, the next chapter is going to be filled with it!

**Please review**, as usual, you get a 500 word preview of the next chapter by PM if you do :)

Hope you've all had a great weekend!


	10. Chapter 10

_"__I am glad it cannot happen twice, the fever of first love. For it is a fever, and a burden, too, whatever the poets may say."_ – Daphne du Maurier

**Chapter 10**

Clary sat out on the front porch, a book in hand, her sketch pad by her side should she feel inclined to switch activities. It was late morning on Thursday and it was another beautiful late summer day. She was the only one at home, Jocelyn and Luke having had to take Simon into Alicante to speak with the Council and Jonathan accompanying them with Val. Clary didn't really mind being left alone, she usually enjoyed the rare chance of solitude in her home, but it was her sixteenth birthday and she wouldn't have been opposed to spending time with her family.

Still, she was content to sit and enjoy herself and wait for them to return in the late afternoon, all going to plan. She hoped that Simon would return with them, she wanted to enjoy the experience of their friendship, however short it would be.

Clary was soon startled by Jace's voice.

"Hi," he said, walking up the front steps. "You sure know how to have fun."

"Did you ride over?" Clary asked, setting her book aside. "I didn't hear you arrive on Rocky."

"Well, I did ride, and he's temporarily in your stables," Jace said with a grin. "You were too focused on your book, which is kind of nerdy."

"Did you have a purpose in coming over here, other than to give me a hard time?" Clary asked, quickly becoming irritated.

"I remembered you said it was your birthday today, and when I realised that you'd be all alone today, what with the Council thing about Simon, I thought I'd come over," Jace explained off handedly.

"Really?" Clary asked softly. "That was thoughtful."

"That's something I've never been called before," Jace said pensively. "Still, it's a compliment, so I'll take it."

"You do say the most ridiculous things sometimes," Clary said with a rueful smile. "So, you've come over. What's the plan?"

"It's your birthday. We can do whatever you want to do," Jace offered sincerely. "Well, there are a few things I'll have vetoing power over, but anything within reason."

"Well, then I'd like to go for a ride," Clary declared. "I should change first though."

"Yes, you should," Jace agreed, looking over her appearance. She was wearing a casual pair of shorts and a t shirt, which weren't practical for riding. "Do you want to take lunch with us?"

"Why not?" Clary agreed. "If you go into the kitchen, there should be some stuff in the fridges you can make sandwiches for us with, unless of course you're too manly to do that."

"I'm quite capable of making sandwiches," Jace said firmly. "But I'm inclined not to give you your present seeing as you teased my masculinity."

"You got me a present?" Clary asked, both excited and touched.

"I did, but I'm going to have to decide whether or not you get it now," Jace teased. "Maybe once we get back from our ride."

"Fine," Clary agreed casually. "I'll go change, I won't be too long."

True to her word Clary changed quickly, but made an attempt to choose a particularly flattering pair of riding pants and one of her nicest shirts. She tied her hair back, pulled on boots and strapped on her weapons belt, Heosphoros in its sheath.

"You were quick," Jace said, impressed, upon her reappearance. "Isabelle would have been a good half an hour, unless there was a serious emergency. Then she would have been ten minutes."

Clary laughed and accepted the bag of food Jace handed her.

"You found what you needed to make lunch?" she asked.

"We won't starve, but it's not exactly the most exciting meal," Jace said with a grin. "Come on, let's get going. I'll help you saddle Aura."

Clary allowed him to help her saddle her horse, and as soon as they had both stowed their food in their saddlebags, they mounted and headed away from the Fairchild Mansion at a trot.

"Where do you want to go?" Jace asked. "Anywhere?"

"Let's head east," Clary decided, and they turned their horses and continued at a trot. "Where are Alec and Isabelle today?"

"At home, I guess," Jace said with a shrug.

"You don't know what they're doing?" Clary asked curiously.

"Well, not precisely. I slipped out after breakfast, I didn't want to give them a chance to ask me where I was going, so that they wouldn't invite themselves along, or try to stop me from coming," Jace explained. "I would guess they're on Max duty because Robert and Maryse are at the Council meeting of course."

"Is the Inquisitor upset with me?" Clary asked curiously.

"Well, no more than he is with the rest of us," Jace said wryly. "He and Maryse aren't particularly thrilled with us, but I think they realise we didn't have much control over what happened."

"It was all my doing that Simon was brought back," Clary pointed out quietly.

"Yes, why did you do that?" Jace asked, an edge to his voice.

"He looked so helpless, I hated the idea of leaving him with only Magnus after what had happened to him," Clary said in her defense.

"Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I think he could have taken care of one mundane," Jace said dryly. "You're lucky he didn't take offense at you dragging Simon through the Portal. Apparently he's actually being rather supportive of your idiocy."

"Gee, thanks," Clary said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jace said quickly. "Sorry."

Clary looked surprised at his quick apology and decided to accept it and move on.

They'd been riding for about twenty minutes when Clary said, "The Morgenstern Manor is just down there to the right, I think. I'd kind of like to go and see it."

"Okay," Jace agreed, and they directed their horses in the right direction. "Have you been here before?"

"Jon and I rode by once," Clary said quietly. "Mom doesn't like to come here, it holds too many painful memories of our father for her."

"Do you think it's unlocked?" Jace asked as they dismounted at the manor and secured Rocky and Aura.

"It's been shut up for almost sixteen years, so I'd say so," Clary guessed. "Nothing an open rune won't fix though."

"So we're going in?" Jace asked.

"Yes," Clary said decidedly. "I want to see where I was born."

At the front door Clary pulled out her stele and drew an open rune onto the front door. It swung open, and she stood on the threshold, paused uncertainly.

Jace took her hand and said gently, "Come on."

They stepped inside, and Clary kept her hand securely in Jace's, enjoying the comfort and support it brought, as well as the electric undercurrent.

"It's nice," Clary said softly. "Covered in dust, but I can imagine what it would have been like if I'd grown up here."

"It's not too different to your manor, or ours," Jace pointed out.

"I know," Clary agreed. "The only thing different is the life I would have had if I'd been here. Valentine wouldn't have died, for one."

Jace nodded, understanding what she meant.

They walked down the hall and Clary paused to look at a large painting on the wall.

"Look, my mom, and my dad," she said softly. "On their wedding day. She was so beautiful."

"You look just like her," Jace said, reaching up with his free hand to gently caress her cheek.

Clary flushed and hesitated to meet his gaze.

Jace sensed her nervousness and dropped his hand away.

"She doesn't look much older than you are now," he commented.

"She was only eighteen," Clary affirmed. "She never really talks about Valentine, but I can tell from the way she's smiling at him that she loved him a lot."

"He looks like he loved her too," Jace agreed. "That's the way it should be."

Clary nodded and turned to face Jace, tilting her head up and meeting his gaze, her breathing increased a little.

Suddenly the front door slammed close, startling them both, Clary jumping a little.

"It was probably just the wind," Jace said calmly. "We can go and check though."

Jace drew a sword from his belt, prepared for anything.

They quickly reached the foyer, which was empty, and then Jace opened the door, to reveal nothing suspicious.

"Guess it was just the wind," Clary said, giggling to release the tension that had quickly built.

"Want to keep looking around?" Jace asked, sheathing his sword.

"I don't think so," Clary said slowly. "I think that was enough, at least for now."

"Lunch then?" Jace asked.

"Not hungry yet," Clary replied. "Let's keep riding."

They walked out to where the horses were tethered, mounted and Jace said, "Do you want to see where I was born? It's not too far from here. We could ride by and then head back to your place."

"I'd like that," Clary agreed. "We can trade these dodgy packed lunches for something more exciting back at my place too."

"I'll have you know they're very nice lunches," Jace told her firmly, gold eyes dancing.

"We'll eat them then," Clary retorted. "If it means that much to you."

"I was just teasing. I told you before, we'll do whatever you want today," Jace promised.

Clary smiled warmly at him and said, "I know, I guess its hard to tell sometimes where the banter ends. It seems to be something you do a lot. And when you switch from banter to serious with me its sometimes hard to keep track."

"All part of my charm," Jace said, grinning.

Clary just shook her head and smiled, kicking Aura into a canter as they headed towards the Herondale Manor.

Fifteen minutes later they had come to a stop in front of it, and both were silent as they looked at the big, silent estate. It had the same abandoned, lonely atmosphere of the Morgenstern Manor.

"Have you been here before?" Clary asked softly.

"I like to ride past, usually when I'm out alone," Jace admitted. "I never go in, and I don't really want to now. Maybe another time, but not today."

"Sure," Clary agreed. "Another time."

There was a brief silence, as they both sat on their horses, both lost in thought.

"It's sad, isn't it," Clary said eventually. "Such beautiful places, that were once filled with love and life, standing empty the way they are."

"Hopefully they'll be lived in again, and see more love and life," Jace said a little wistfully. "You ready to head back now?"

"Sure," Clary agreed easily, sensing Jace had shared all he was ready to for the time being.

They rode back, untacked and stabled their horses, and headed inside, both leaving their weapons belts at the front door.

"Where do you want to eat?" Jace asked.

"Back patio?" Clary suggested.

They headed out and sat down together on a wide outdoor lounge, putting the food between them.

"What do you want to do, once we finish at the Academy?" Clary asked Jace as they neared the end of their food.

"Well, whatever I do depends a bit on Alec," Jace replied. "As parabatai we're at our best if we're together, fighting together, learning together. Maybe we'll visit some of the Institutes. We both have family ties to the London Institute, especially me, so we might spend some time there. Alec will be 18 in less than a month, so he'll really finish at the Academy then. It's not like there's much more I need to learn, and Alec can't kick around forever, waiting for me to turn 18."

"So you might not be around in a few months," Clary said slowly, processing the information. "That will be strange for Isabelle, and Max I guess. Or will Isabelle go with you?"

"No, Izzy wouldn't come with us, I don't think," Jace mused. "We haven't really talked about it much, you know. I suppose we should."

Clary looked pensive as she wondered what it would be like if Jace was to leave before too long. She'd only just started to get to know him but she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have him gone so quickly after realising how much she liked him.

Jace watched her and looked at the troubled look on her face, her green eyes looking out into the distance. A gentle breeze was ruffling a few loose strands of curly red hair, and his eyes became drawn to how inviting and soft her pink lips looked.

"Clary," he said softly, cupping her face and gaining her attention.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was unlike any kiss he'd ever experienced before, gentle, sweet, slow and full of promise.

They pulled a few inches apart, Clary's eyes opened wide with wonder. She gave him a small, shy smile, and he smiled back, caressing her face.

"I've wanted to do that all day," Jace admitted with a grin. "It was worth waiting for."

"It was," Clary agreed, her voice a little breathy. She looked questioningly at him, wanting him to kiss her again, but unsure of how to proceed. A sudden decisiveness came over her and she leaned in, closing the gap between them and kissed him again.

Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, brushing aside their sandwich wrappers as he pulled her up against him, continuing to kiss her, deepening the kiss a little.

Clary had never kissed a boy before, and she was a little unsure of what she was supposed to do, but she knew she was enjoying kissing Jace, and she didn't want to stop. She wound her arms around his neck, her heart racing.

After a few minutes she pulled away a little, breathing heavily.

"Do you want your present now?" Jace asked, smiling at her.

"That wasn't my present?" Clary asked a little dazedly.

"Well, had I known it was that simple, I wouldn't have spent so much time finding something you'd like," Jace said, grinning.

"There's really a present?" Clary said eagerly.

"I left it with Rocky's tack in the stables," Jace said. "Come with me and I'll get it."

They stood up, Jace taking Clary's hand, and they walked out to the stables.

Jace reached into his saddlebag and handed Clary a dagger in a little sheath. Its handle was decorated with jewels woven into a pattern of birds in flight.

Clary was stunned. She could tell just by looking at the dagger that it was very old, and well made, on top of it clearly being worth a lot of money.

"Jace," she said uncertainly.

"When I thought about giving you something, I knew I couldn't give you just anything. You're not the type of girl that you give flowers, or chocolate, or jewellery to. You're the first girl I've ever wanted to give anything to, and I knew this was something you'd appreciate," Jace explained.

Clary looked at him in awe, not able to comprehend in the slightest why he felt that way about her. She stepped closer to him, and stood on tip toe, reaching up to kiss him.

He put his hands on her waist to steady her and kissed her back.

She pulled away and said gently, "Thank you. It's absolutely wonderful. I won't let anything happen to it."

Jace smiled at her and took her hand and they walked back to the front of the manor.

"I should probably go," he said reluctantly. "Your family should be back before long, and I should probably go before Alec, Isabelle **and** Max get annoyed enough with me to ambush me when I return."

"I suppose so," Clary agreed reluctantly. "Thank you, for today. It couldn't have been better if I'd planned it."

Jace kissed her tenderly, then it quickly deepened, neither able to stop themselves from letting their feelings run wild.

Jace eventually pulled back and said, "I really should go, and you should go inside, or I will just keep kissing you."

"And I would let you," Clary agreed, smiling a little foolishly. "See you soon?"

"Count on it," Jace promised, and with a final kiss, he headed for the stables, and she headed inside.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoying some real Clace action :) I didn't want to jump straight into a full blown relationship, but I still wanted them to progress quickly, like in COB, so I hope this was alright.

Thanks for all the continued support. Can't believe this is has passed 100 followers, thank you all so much! Oh, and Happy Hump Day everyone :)

**Please review**, it's always great to hear suggestions or predictions, or anything really :)

500 word preview for anyone who reviews, via PM of course.


	11. Chapter 11

_"__Hell is empty and all the devils are here."_ – William Shakespeare

**Chapter 11**

By the time her family and Simon returned in the late afternoon, Clary had managed to compose her feelings, and safely store her new dagger carefully in her room. She didn't really want to explain its existence to Jocelyn, or any of the others just yet, especially with everything that was going on in relation to Simon.

She was in the kitchen, her head in the fridge, when she heard the footsteps of her family, signalling their arrival home.

She quickly extracted herself and turned around and said, "Hi! How did it all go?"

"It wasn't the most enthralling of days," Jonathan said dryly. "Val and I spent several exhilarating hours in the Penhallow house while the Council was in session."

"Simon had quite a long day," Jocelyn added. "But he coped very well. He was asked a lot of questions, and he was examined by Brother Zachariah in front of the Council."

Clary gave a shudder. She knew from the title 'Brother' that her mother was referring to one of the members of the monasterial style group of Shadowhunters called the Silent Brothers. Visually they were a little creepy, and definitely very intimidating. The Silent Brothers only spoke telepathically, and were immortal. The process to immortality involved the application of runes to the skin that normal Shadowhunters would usually never use, due to how powerful they were. They were dedicated to knowledge and traditions of the Nephilim, as well as being archivists, researchers, librarians, scholars, and healers, among other things. The Silent Brothers lived in the Silent City and only kept to themselves, dedicated to their duties, unless their services were needed by other Shadowhunters.

"Was it very awful?" Clary asked Simon.

"Well, let's just say I've had more fun in calculus," Simon said grimly.

"Has the Council come to a decision?" Clary asked, realising that the silence on the matter probably not a good sign.

"The Consul and the Inquisitor will be making the final decision," Luke told her. "They've heard almost all they feel they need to hear. They've heard from Amatis, and Magnus, and they've also spoken with a projection of Raphael Santiago, who is from the New York clan, as well as being the vampire's Council representative. We're all quite concerned at this seemingly unprovoked attack on a mundane, and it appears that his supposed connection to Shadowhunters was the only reason he was targeted. Raphael informed us that Simon was taken by a vampire called Lily, who was until this point, not a rogue vampire, so it is something we will need to look into further once the matter of Simon is closed."

"Simon is not a matter, he's a person," Clary said firmly.

Simon gave Clary a grateful smile, which she returned.

"So, does he need to go back tomorrow?" Clary asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes, and you've also been asked to attend. The five of you who were in New York are all being asked to attend, so that we can here from you all before the Consul and the Inquisitor make the final decision on what will happen to Simon," Jocelyn said gently, knowing Clary would not like the news.

Clary did not look impressed, but had assumed she'd have to speak to the Council at some point about her involvement in the whole thing.

"There's one more thing," Luke said hesitantly.

"They're going to question us with The Mortal Sword?" Clary guessed, a grimace on her face.

"No, not over this. They thought about it, but I spoke with Robert and convinced him it was an unnecessary step at this point," Luke answered. "Now, this isn't definite, but I wanted to give you some warning. The course of action they're leaning towards at the moment is having Magnus alter Simon's memories and send him back to his life in New York, and you won't be able to contact him again."

Clary sucked in her breath, but kept her calm. She had known that altering Simon's memories would be one of the viable options, in fact, she had told Simon so herself. Still, it pained her to hear that it would probably be happening, and soon.

"Happy birthday to me," Clary said wryly.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Jocelyn said gently. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Tomorrow will come soon enough. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day, and your time with Simon."

"Can Simon and I hang out until dinner?" Clary asked hopefully, wanting a chance to talk to him alone.

"Sure," Jocelyn said indulgently. "Luke and Jonathan can help me with dinner."

Luke and Jonathan did not look particularly thrilled about this, but seemed resigned to their intertwined fate.

Clary and Simon headed upstairs and settled down on Clary's bed in her room.

"I hate that you have to go back," Clary said impulsively.

"It's sad when you have to return your pet human to his home," Simon said dryly.

"I don't think of you like that, I think of you as a friend," Clary said seriously. "I don't have a lot of friends, and I don't usually like people straight off, but I like you, and I feel like I can talk to you."

"Well, I've enjoyed being here with you, once I got over the initial shock," Simon said with a smile. "It's really like I'm living a video game. Girls want to live fairytales, guys want to live their video games. So even though I won't remember it, I'm glad I have this now."

"What if you didn't have to lose your memories?" Clary said suddenly. "What if you went back to New York, and promised not to say anything about what you've learned about Shadowhunters, and Downworld? We could still be friends that way."

"Would they even allow that?" Simon asked dubiously.

"I don't know, it's not like there's really a precedent for this situation," Clary said thoughtfully. "They're kind of making things up as they go, according to the Law. But if I asked, they might allow it. My dad was pretty important, so my name has some sway. So do Isabelle, Alec and Jace, what with who their dad is. If they backed me up we might have a good chance of the Council accepting our proposal."

"If you think it's worth a try, then I'm for it," Simon said. "It would be hard to keep from gloating about this to my friends, but it would be worth it, to keep my memories, and be your friend."

"Okay, I'll ask Isabelle to back me up tomorrow, she does owe you after all," Clary said with a grin. "Now, I was going to tell you something, because I need to tell someone, and you probably weren't going to remember in a few days, but I don't know now."

"Well there's a chance I won't remember anyway, and even if I do, I'll be on another continent," Simon pointed out. "Besides, we're friends. You can tell me."

"Jace came over today, so I wouldn't be alone on my birthday," Clary shared shyly. "He gave me this."

She had pulled her dagger out of the back of a drawer next to her bed.

"Wow," Simon said in admiration. "He really wants to get into your pants if he's giving you something that elaborate."

Clary flushed and said, "We're not like that. I barely know him. He only kissed me for the first time today."

"Really?" Simon asked in surprise. "I just thought, from the way I noticed him looking at you, and you at him, that you were dating or something. You really hardly know him?"

"Well, I've known who he was since I was born, but we hadn't talked before this time last week," Clary revealed. "I feel like I know him, on some levels, but there's also a lot I don't know. I don't know if he really likes me, or just likes that I'm not like the girls he usually dates."

"Well, speaking as a teenage guy, we don't really waste our time chasing a girl if we don't really like her," Simon shared. "Sure, if a girl chases us we just enjoy the attention, even if we're not really interested, but it takes a lot for us to do the chasing."

"And you've had experience at this?" Clary asked dubiously.

"Well, not me so much," Simon allowed with a rueful grin. "But according to my friend Eric, that's the way it goes. He has this whole 'I'm in a band and I have groupies' thing going on in his head."

"It's just, I'm finding that the more time I spend with him the more I want to know about him, and the more I feel drawn to him," Clary explained shyly. "I don't want to fall hard, but I'm scared that I will. They say that as Shadowhunters we tend to love more recklessly, because our lives are often shorter, due to the danger of what we do. Part of me would hate to miss out on finding out what could happen between us, and part of me would hate to find out and lose him, either because he loses interest in me, or dies."

"Well, I don't think either of those things should stop you," Simon said frankly. "You're some super badass warrior, your love life should be a piece of cake compared to beheading things."

"Unfortunately we're not trained in romance, just in Shadowhunting," Clary said dryly.

"Look, from the way I see it, and I don't know much, about your relationship with him, or love, but if I felt the way about someone the way you seem to about him, and him about you, I would have to see where the relationship was going," Simon told her. "There's this show my sister Becky watches, called _Grey's Anatomy_, and it goes on and on about relationships, and I saw this episode once where they were talking about how it was good to be scared, because it means you've got something to lose. It doesn't mean you're going to lose it, it just means you should fight to keep it. You're a fighter, if you want something with this guy, you should fight for it."

"That's it, I'm really not letting the Council take you from me," Clary said with a shaky laugh.

"I'm considering letting them, I've turned into Dr Phil," Simon joked. "But seriously, I am starting to feel a bit like a girl. Is there something we can do to remind me that I'm good for something other than advice?"

"How about some archery?" Clary suggested, smiling indulgently. "There's a good half hour of light left."

They headed outside to use the last of the early evening light to do archery before the evening meal.

The next morning all the inhabitants of the Fairchild Manor were up early, ate breakfast, and then Jocelyn, Luke, Val and Simon were installed in the family carriage, with Clary and Jonathan accompanying it on their horses. They travelled as quickly as sensible toward Alicante to attend that day's Council meeting. Clary had not mentioned to her parents, or Jonathan yet, what she planned to ask regarding Simon. She didn't think they'd be particularly in favour of it, and might try to stop her.

They stabled the horses and walked past the silent Academy building – it was closed temporarily due to the 'emergent' state they were in due to Simon's appearance – to the Accords Hall.

Clary noticed Jace waiting out the front with his siblings, excluding Max. As she approached them she smiled at him, but instead of speaking with him grabbed Isabelle and said, "I need Izzy for a minute," and dragged her off. She supposed Jace would assume it was to talk about the day before, and that didn't really bother her, it was better than him knowing the truth for the time being.

"Izzy, I want to ask the Council to allow Simon to return to New York, with his memories of what happened, so we can stay friends," Clary whispered urgently. "I think they might let me, because of Valentine, and Luke's on the Council. If you backed me up, it might help sway them, because your dad is the Inquisitor."

"I don't know, Clary," Isabelle said uncertainly. "Dad probably won't like it, and it might backfire. Why don't you ask Jace? He doesn't mind doing things that shock people, and his family is pretty much as important as both of ours, plus he has that 'poor orphan' thing going for him."

"I didn't want to put him in the position of making that choice," Clary countered. "I thought you might feel like you owed Simon one."

"Let me think about it?" Isabelle asked. "It's the best I can do for now. Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm using the memory of my dead father, you've still got to contend with a living one," Clary acknowledged. "Don't worry about it."

The meeting began, with Jocelyn and Luke sitting up the front of the hall with Jonathan, Clary and Simon, and with Maryse with her children, with the exception of Max. In attendance were many of the members of the Clave who were in Alicante, including all of the Council members. Magnus was there representing the warlocks and a projection of Raphael was once again present for the vampires. Amatis was still in attendance, as well as a Silent Brother, presumably Brother Zachariah.

Alec was called on first, as the eldest, and they proceeded to go through according to age, from Jonathan, to Jace, then Clary and finally Isabelle. They all answered the questions they were asked, relating specifically to their trip to New York and what had happened with Simon, the vampires, and the Hellhounds. Clary refrained from making any commotion about Simon's fate during her testimony, she wanted to wait until they actually made their decision.

"The Inquisitor and myself will adjourn for fifteen minutes discussion," Jia Penhallow, the Consul announced. "We shall return with a decision. Thank you all for your cooperation and patience."

They left, and Clary turned to Simon and whispered, "I think they were pleased with our testimonies, but they would never rule to do anything but send you back with no knowledge of us, at least without it being suggested. When they come back and give the decision, I'll stand and protest."

"Don't do it if it will get you in trouble," Simon whispered in reply.

"It's fine," Clary said quickly. "Really."

Clary looked across the aisle to where Isabelle was seated and hoped that the dark haired Lightwood girl would back her up.

Robert Lightwood and Jia Penhallow returned in a little less than fifteen minutes and moved to address the Council.

"After considerable deliberation, following hearing from many reliable and knowledgeable sources, and from those involved in this situation concerning the mundane Simon Lewis, we have reached a decision. Simon Lewis will return to New York, under the protection of Amatis Graymark and Magnus Bane, where under the observation of Amatis, Magnus will alter Mr Lewis's memories so that he has no recollection of this experience," Robert announced.

Simon bowed his head as if in acceptance, but Clary stood immediately and said, "Please, Consul, Inquisitor, I would like to request that you consider an alternate option."

The Council members looked visibly shocked, and neither Robert nor Jia looked particularly pleased, but they did not seem as shocked as the other occupants of the room.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, you are here to give your testimony regarding this situation, and nothing else," the Consul said firmly.

Isabelle then stood suddenly and said, "Please Inquisitor, Consul, would you hear her request? As you know by now, Clary was the one who made sure that Simon was rescued safely, so it makes sense that she is most concerned with what happens to him in the future."

Robert narrowed his eyes, unimpressed at the position his daughter had backed him into, not only was she his daughter, but now that a Shadowhunter, even an underage one, had seconded Clary, it would be almost impossible to deny hearing Clary out.

Jia and Robert exchanged a look and then Robert said, "Fine. Clarissa, you may make your request."

"I petition that Simon be allowed to return to New York and keep his memories," Clary declared loudly, which caused much murmuring in the rows behind her. Her mother and Luke also did not look pleased, but Jocelyn did not seem surprised. "This situation is unprecedented, at least to my knowledge, so it's not likes there's any decision previously made that makes my suggestion untenable. Simon can swear to never breathe of our existence, and if he does, his memories can be taken. He's my friend, and I don't want him to have to forget about me."

"And how do you propose maintaining your friendship?" the Consul asked coldly. "Mr Lewis cannot just come here and visit during summer holidays, you know. You live here in Idris Clarissa, so it's not like you can visit him whenever you or he have time."

"We can right letters, I can see him when I'm in New York, my aunt does live there," Clary pointed out. "You could think about considering Simon as a candidate for Ascension."

"Clarissa, you must know that we have not accepted a mundane for Ascension in some time. Mr Lewis may not even be a suitable candidate," Robert countered.

"Please just consider my request," Clary implored in as dignified a manner as possible. "If not for my father, the Mortal Cup would no longer be ours to make Ascension a possibility. All I ask is that you consider what I've asked, consult with whomever you wish, just don't make your final judgement on Simon now. Thank you."

"We will do as you have asked Clarissa," Jia said after a moment's pause. "I am making no promises, but we will wait to enact our decision on Mr Lewis, in deference to you and your request. Please sit."

Clary sat, feeling quite overwhelmed, her hands shaking with adrenaline and nerves. She could tell from the looks that she was receiving from Jocelyn, Luke **and **Jonathan that she would be hearing about her actions as soon as they left the Accords Hall.

The Inquisitor and Consul were in quiet discussion at the front of the room, and several Council members had approached to join in. The rest of the room was also involved in murmured conversation when the doors opened to reveal a faerie. He had long black hair and was dressed in white armour.

Clary heard Luke whisper to Jocelyn, "So Meliorn is making an appearance, however delayed."

Clary then realised that of course the faerie was the Council representative of the Fair Folk, explaining how the Downworlder had gained access to Alicante while most of the city was at the Council meeting. Downworlders could only be admitted through the gates of Alicante with express permission, but as a Council representative Meliorn had some consequence.

Meliorn made straight for the front of the room and handed what looked like a large leaf to the Consul, then turned on his heel and walked straight out of the hall.

Clary noticed Isabelle apparently trying to catch Meliorn's eye, but the faerie kept his expression blank and looked straight ahead, which caused Isabelle to give a huff of irritation. Clary was just as curious about Isabelle's behaviour as she was about Meliorn's appearance and exit, as well as what the note he had delivered said.

Clary turned her attention to the front, where Jia had apparently finished the note, looking rather white, and then handed it to Robert, who was reading it with a quickly growing expression of alarm on his face. Clary looked across the aisle and met Jace's eyes, who had the same look of concerned curiosity on his face.

Robert cleared his voice and the now silent Accords Hall looked at him, waiting with baited breath.

Robert began to read, "The Seelie Court wishes to advise the Nephilim of the intention of the Fair Folk to declare war on all Shadowhunters and all who support them, unless Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern are delivered to us as a gesture of goodwill as well as a promise for neutral meetings to discuss changing the Accords as they affect the faeries. We are tired of being oppressed by the Nephilim and we shall no longer bow to their rule. If you refuse, in forty eight hours we shall commence war against you like have never known before. Our numbers and allies are far greater and more powerful than you could imagine. Choose wisely. Queen of the Seelie Court."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Apologies for the cliffhanger - it is the first one at least :)

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, and thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed.

**Please review**, there will be a 500 word preview of the next chapter for anyone who reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

_"__I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear."_ – Nelson Mandela

**Chapter 12**

Chattering chaos erupted in the Accords Hall once Robert had read out the declaration of war from the Seelie Queen. The children present were quickly marshalled together by Jocelyn and Maryse and sent directly to the Penhallow residence where Max and Valentina already were with Aline Penhallow and Sebastian Verlac.

"You are to stay here until we have finished at the Accords Hall," Jocelyn said firmly.

"The same goes for all of you," Maryse added to her children. "We will be there until we decide how to address what the Seelie Queen has sent to us."

With that Maryse and Jocelyn had left and made quickly for the Accords Hall, where all those who had already been present to attend to the matter of Simon had now turned their attention to the much more pressing matter of the impending faerie uprising.

"Why do we always miss out on the fun stuff," Isabelle grumbled.

"Why aren't I eighteen yet?" Alec added with a groan.

Clary and Jonathan were both feeling rather tumultuous over their part in the Seelie Queen's note. They had walked side-by-side to the Penhallows in silence, largely ignoring Simon. As soon as Jocelyn left Clary made a beeline for her little sister and scooped her into her arms and buried her face in the child's neck.

"'Lary," Valentina trilled, tugging at her sister's hair.

Clary choked out a little laugh and tried to disentangle her hair from her sister's hands.

"Let go of my hair, you monkey," she said in pained amusement.

Valentina gave a squeal but was too delighted with her game to give up Clary's red curls.

Clary suddenly found the weight of Valentina being lifted off her and the pulling at her head ceased. Jace was standing there, holding Valentina, looking at amusement at the toddler.

"Who you?" Val asked, her little lips in a pout, annoyed at the strange boy who had ruined her game.

"That's Jace, he's my friend," Clary told Val. "And I'm very glad he rescued me from your fists of steel, you imp."

Val gave her older sister a toothy grin, and then squirmed in Jace's arms, indicating she wanted to get down.

"Do you want to get down?" Jace asked the little girl innocently.

"Yes," Valentina said firmly.

"Say please," Jace insisted, holding tightly onto her.

Val looked defiantly at him, as only a two year old can, and said nothing, and kept squirming.

Jace met her defiant look with an equally firm one until Val gave in and said, "Pwease get down."

Jace let out a chuckle and set her down, and she promptly ran off to where Jonathan was talking with Aline and Alec.

"She's got a will of her own," he said to Clary in amusement.

"It's the Fairchild blood, we're a rather stubborn lot," Clary said ruefully.

"Jace, I left my toy solider at home!" a small boy with black hair, presumably Max Lightwood exclaimed, running over to Jace.

"It'll be waiting for you when we get back, Max," Jace told him, ruffling his hair. "Have you met Clary?"

"Hi Clary," Max said, turning to her. "You brought that boy through the Portal! My dad was pretty upset with you."

Jace chuckled and Clary said, "That's right, and his name is Simon, he's just over there."

Max took a quick look to where Simon was with Isabelle and Sebastian and shrugged.

"Can I see your sword? Isabelle and Jace were talking about it and I really want to see it," Max asked, spotting it sheathed at Clary's hip.

Clary was about to oblige him when Jace said, "Maybe another time Max. I need to speak with Clary. Could you keep an eye on Val for us? It would be a big help."

Max looked temporarily disappointed, but quickly cheered up and agreed, happy to be helping Jace with something.

"He seems like a nice kid," Clary commented with a smile.

"He is, even if he does spend a bit too much time following me around," Jace said ruefully.

Clary gave a distant smile, her mind suddenly wandering.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked softly, looking at her in concern.

"Oh, just fine," Clary said sarcastically. "The Seelie Queen will wage war on us if Jonathan and I aren't turned over to her, and I don't even know why she wants us."

"You know the Clave won't let that happen," Jace said reassuringly. "**I** won't let that happen, I promise."

Clary smiled gratefully at him.

"Now that we've got that covered, what were you thinking asking to change the decision that had been made about the mundane?" Jace asked in annoyance.

Clary looked across the room to where Simon was standing with Isabelle, apparently talking to her, and said, "I knew that was probably going to be the decision, and I didn't want that for Simon, and he didn't want that either. I've got to know him, and he's a nice guy. I don't make friends easily, and I made friends with him. It seems such a waste to let him go back to the life he had before, now that we're friends, and that he knows about our world. Plus, he's coped with the whole thing rather well."

"You're just lucky Isabelle backed you up, and that you played the Valentine card," Jace said wry acceptance. "If anyone else had asked they would have been laughed at the room and sent to a Silent Brother to have their head examined."

"I was counting on using whatever favour they have for me," Clary agreed. "But that all seems to pale in significance to what is happening now. So, I guess on the plus side, at least no one is likely to give me a hard time about interfering with Simon's case because the Seelie Queen has all but placed a bounty on my head."

Jace nodded understandingly. "I'm sure once this is all over I can arrange for some people to give you a hard time, if you'd like."

Clary shot him withering glance.

Across the room where Isabelle and Simon were, Isabelle was trying to explain to him what the outcome of the Seelie Queen's note could mean.

"For a long time we've had a peace treaty of sorts with the Downworlders," Isabelle explained. "They're called the Accords, and they're renewed and signed again every 15 years. They were renewed just earlier this year. There was no sign that anyone knew of to indicate that the faeries were so disgruntled. Still, the faeries have existed for a long time, longer than we have, so I suppose there could be any number of things they resent us for. Plus, they're part demon as well as part angel, so they're very cunning as well as very beautiful."

"Why would they want Clary and Jonathan?" Simon asked curiously, pushing his glasses back up his nose a little as they'd slipped down a bit.

"No idea," Isabelle said frankly. "They're sure going to forget about what to do about you for the time being though. A Downworlder race, especially the faeries, declaring an intention of war, and wanting two children from one of the most respected and important families is a very serious thing."

"Why did you back Clary up?" Simon asked suddenly. "It's not like you like me."

"I don't know you, why would you think I don't like you?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, I wouldn't treat someone the way you treated me in that club unless I didn't like them. Or maybe if I wasn't a very nice person, but you seem nice enough now, and Clary is nice, and she likes you," Simon rambled.

"It's complicated, I'm complicated," Isabelle said slowly. "If I had known the trouble it would cause for you I never would have done it, and I am sorry about that. That's why I decided to support Clary, I felt like I owed you."

"Well, thanks," Simon said with a small smile, which Isabelle returned.

"Look at that, I think Isabelle is being nice to the mundane," Jace commented to Clary with interest. "How strange."

"Simon," Clary automatically corrected. "And leave them alone. If Isabelle wants to be nice, let her. I noticed her give Meliorn a look as he left the Accords Hall after delivering the note. Do you know what that was about?"

"Isabelle and Meliorn had a fling, while he was here earlier in the year for the Accords renewal," Jace explained. "It was just another one of her attempts to get Robert and Maryse's attention, basically to annoy them. It's not exactly mature, but it's her current tactic. Acting out in the hope of getting a reaction."

"Huh," Clary murmured, thoroughly intrigued by Jace's explanation.

Suddenly there was a shrill whistle and the three separate conversations in the room ceased.

Jace and Clary looked to where the whistle had come from, where Alec, Jonathan, Aline and Sebastian were standing.

"What?" Jace asked demandingly.

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting session with my sister," Jonathan said sarcastically. "But we were thinking it might be time to stop the mindless chatting and put our heads together to figure out what we can do to make sure Clary and I aren't handed over to the Seelie Queen. We need to be prepared for whatever the Council decides, whether that's war, or avoiding a suicide mission."

The occupants of the room quickly drew together, sitting on the various couches in the room, Val snuggled up next to Aline on a couch, Max sitting by, still keeping a watchful eye on her, faithful to his promise to Jace.

"Jon, we could just turn ourselves in," Clary suggested.

"Turn ourselves in? We haven't done anything wrong, and we don't even know why she wants us," Jonathan protested. "It's no good in being noble when it actually won't help our side, Clary."

"He's right, so stop trying to hand save us all, Clary," Jace added firmly.

"But what about us going as a decoy, or as a trap for the Seelie Queen or something," Clary pressed.

"Just no, Clary, we need to think of something else, no one is going to support you on this," Isabelle said in frustration.

"What do you suggest then?" Clary asked. "Alec, you're very silent. Aline, Sebastian?"

"I think this is between you guys, you're more involved, and it's about you," Aline protested.

"Your mom is the Consul, you should have some insight," Isabelle protested. "We just need to talk it all out, no idea is too stupid."

"Except for anything Sebastian says," Jace muttered.

"I think I'll take a walk," Sebastian decided, standing. "You guys will probably be more productive, and all I have to contribute are several creative ways to kill Herondale."

Jace looked amused by this and gave Sebastian's back a jaunty wave as the dark haired boy left.

"So, you all think there's no point in considering Jon and me turning ourselves in. What do you think they will do? Just sit around and wait for a war?" Clary asked bitingly.

"Clary, the Clave can't and won't bow down to what the faeries want," Alec said exasperatedly. "If they give the Seelie Queen what she wants, including handing you and Jonathan over on a platter, she will have as good as won already. It's the principle of the matter. We don't give up without a fight, and she knows that. If you handed yourselves over she'll practically have won already."

"Alec's right," Aline agreed softly. "We all know that. What they'll be trying to do now is to find out if there's a way to find out what grievances the faeries have with us before the 48 hours are up. If we can find that out, then we might be able to reason with them."

"I'm more bothered by what the end of that note said," Jace said thoughtfully. "'Our numbers and allies are far greater and more powerful than you could imagine.' The Fair Folk can't lie, so there must be truth to those words. The Seelie Queen is trying to intimidate us by letting us know that she has more than just the fae on her side. We need to know who is prepared to support her, and who is prepared to support us, and if we can get any of her allies to switch to our side."

"The Accords are going to be ripped to shreds," Isabelle moaned. "They must have been planning this for some time, even before the Accords were signed this year, and Meliorn, that traitorous jerk didn't say anything!"

"The faeries can very cunningly work their way around what part of the truth they divulge," Alec commented. "It is concerning that it is they who are going to war against us. If it was the werewolves or the vampires it would be a rather hot headed, ill thought- out thing and we'd have little trouble overcoming them, but the faeries will have planned this out very well. They've probably been planning their revenge, for whatever they want, for a long time."

"But what does all of this actually mean?" Simon asked frustratedly. "When we start a campaign in Dudgeons and Dragons you need to know your enemy, assess what it is they're after, and find the best way to defeat them. So, summarise all that crap you just said and you should be able to work out what your leaders are going to do."

They all looked at Simon in an amusing state of impressed shock.

"The faeries, led by the Seelie Queen, and probably Meliorn, are the enemy. We don't know what their specific issue with us is, apart from imposing some control over what they do, through the Accords and our presence. Hopefully we'll be able to find out what their particular issue is," Jace began, categorically sorting through the key details, as suggested by Simon. "We don't know who has already pledged their support to the faeries, and we need to find that out, probably through some of our reliable Downworlder connections. That should be the first step, as well as trying to gain support from anyone who will side with us. If all of Downworld sides with us, it should be easy to contain the fae, but if they go with the Seelie Queen, we could be facing a Downworlder uprising."

"Jonathan and Clary will probably need to be protected," Isabelle added. "The Seelie Queen wants them, and if we're not handing them over, then we need to make sure she can't take them."

"What now? Are you going to head to the Accords Hall to check that they agree with us?" Clary asked pointedly. "It's all well and good to have worked out what should be done, but we're not in charge."

"It's what we're trained to do, it's supposed to help prepare us for when they tell us what's going to be done," Alec said impatiently. "If we don't agree with what their plans are we have the option of explaining our thoughts too. It's just good planning, and good practice."

"Well, I guess it all makes sense to me, except that we don't know why the Seelie Queen wants Jon and me, which seems a pretty important factor," Clary said stubbornly. "I also don't see how we'll find out what their supposed grievances are unless we agree to their terms of peaceful meetings, which involves handing me and Jon over."

"That's not our problem to figure out, and it's especially not yours," Jace said firmly. "We've got Magnus Bane here with us now, which is a bonus. He should have some connections he should be able to access quickly, so hopefully the Council knows more already, more than we know now at least."

Clary heaved a great sigh and stifled a frustrated groan. "I can't sit here talking round and round in circles anymore. Val's half asleep next to Aline. I'm going to take her upstairs for a nap. You all sit here at your table of war and solve everything."

Clary stood and gently scooped her little sister into her arms, her small frame feeling quite weighted down by the deadweight of the sleeping two year old. Her runes of strength and endurance allowed her to easily manage to carry her easily up stairs though, and she quickly found the spare room which Val had used the day before for her nap.

After she'd covered the little girl up she placed a loving kiss to her forehead, and smoothed back the wild, red curls.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, giving her a regretful look. "I'll be back, I promise."

Clary quickly checked herself over, she was wearing Gear, she had her stele, witchlight and Heosphoros. She had everything she could foresee she could need, and even if she hadn't, it would have to do.

The room Clary had just settled Val into was on the second floor and Clary went to the window to determine whether or not she could leave by it. She wasn't leaving through the front door, because then the others downstairs would ask questions and then in all likelihood intervene. Clary quickly added a rune to her skin for stealth, opened the window, jumped up onto the sill, and then swung herself out, holding onto the vine on the outside of the house.

She was on the ground in a matter of seconds and quickly and quietly making her way towards the presumably deserted Gard, thanks to all adult Shadowhunters in Alicante currently being in the Accords Hall.

About fifty yards from her destination Jace yelled, "Clary! I can't believe you're actually trying to sneak off."

"Well, it almost worked," Clary said obstinately, continuing to head for the Gard. "And you're the only one trying to stop me, so I've still got a chance."

Jace stepped into a run and caught Clary as she entered the Gard.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked her in frustration. "Why do you think you have to do this?"

"Because I have to do something!" Clary exclaimed. "They'll lock me away 'for my protection' if I stay here. I won't even be able to fight, let alone be allowed to try to prevent the Seelie Queen from waging war. My life is only one life, and it's not like I'm walking straight into my death, I just want to try to find out what she wants so we can put a stop to it."

"You're determined, aren't you?" Jace asked in resignation. He was very frustrated by Clary, he only wanted to protect her, but part of him was impressed with her independence and her persistence to sacrifice herself for the greater good. "If you have to go, I'm coming with you."

"I didn't see that coming," Clary said sarcastically, pleased all the same. "At least this way I won't be alone, but Jonathan won't be with me either, so for starters we'll hopefully be throwing the Seelie Queen off by only me coming."

They were almost at the Portal when Jace put a hand on Clary's arm, quickly pulled her to him, planted a firm kiss to her lips and said, "You are completely and utterly frustrating."

Clary couldn't help but smile at him and said, "Thank you."

"To the New York Institute?" Jace asked, as they stood in front of the portal.

"Yes," Clary agreed, and they stepped through together, their destination in mind.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! And we're headed back to New York, with our favourite risk taking pair :)

Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited, I continue to appreciate the support :) Hope everyone has been having a great weekend!

**Please review**, I absolutely love hearing what you all think :) 500 word preview of the next chapter if you review, as normal.


	13. Chapter 13

_"__Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."_ – A.A. Milne

**Chapter 13**

Clary and Jace tumbled out through the Portal and into the Institute, which was dark and silent, Amatis was in Alicante, so the place was deserted.

"You realise we're going to have a few hours to kill before the moon is high and we can go through Turtle Pond to get to the Seelie Court," Jace pointed out as they stood and collected themselves.

"Well, we could sit here and talk, maybe share our feelings," Clary suggested sarcastically.

"You could prepare an apology for your family in advance for our return," Jace countered.

"That's going to be fun," Clary agreed grimly. "But we should be back by tomorrow morning, and if we're not, we'll have bigger problems to worry about."

"So, what do you want to do?" Jace asked pointedly. "This is your plan, after all."

"Feel free to make helpful suggestions though," Clary retorted. "I'll just weed out the stupid, self absorbed ones, and hopefully there will be some useful ones to be found."

"Okay, my first suggestion is that we keep the banter to a minimum, we might overlook something because we're too focused on having the last word," Jace suggested, suddenly serious.

"Jace Herondale sarcasm and wit are your two most favoured weapons, you never go anywhere without them," Clary scoffed.

"But I'm not fighting you, it's actually the farthest thing from my mind, Clary," Jace said. "Don't you understand that?"

"I don't know what I understand," Clary said nervously. "I'm not very good at all this, and it's a bit hard to concentrate on trying to understand exactly what you mean while thinking about what the Seelie Queen wants with me."

Jace surprised Clary by pulling her into his arms, hugging her comfortingly.

"I'm not very good at 'all this' either," Jace admitted quietly. "I didn't mean to make things more difficult at the moment. Just know that whatever is going on between us is real, and that I'm only interested in you, okay?"

"So, for now, I like you, and you like me, and we can figure the rest out when we've avoided a war with Downworlders?" Clary asked, still in his arms.

"Yes," Jace agreed. "And I will probably keep doing this whenever I feel like it."

He then proceeded to kiss her tenderly, threading his hands through her hair briefly.

Jace pulled back and gave her a smile, which she returned.

"I have an idea," Clary said softly.

"You came up with an idea while I was pouring out my soul?" Jace asked playfully.

Clary gave him a light smack on the arm and didn't bother retorting.

"I think we should go and find that werewolf, Maia, and see if she knows anything. She's a Downworlder and maybe she's heard something. She helped us at Pandemonium, so hopefully she can help us now," Clary explained.

"It's a good idea," Jace told her, taking her hand. "Let's go now, no time like the present."

They left the Institute and Jace said, "I hate to say this, but I think we should go to Taki's first. I don't think we should go directly to the precinct in Chinatown looking for your werewolf friend. Someone at Taki's might know where she hangs out during the day."

"That's a good idea," Clary agreed. "But maybe I shouldn't go in, if Kaelie's there it could cause some problems for us, especially because she's a faerie. I doubt she'd be thrilled to see you either, but at least there's not a price on your head."

Jace agreed, and they both put glamours on to avoid unwanted attention from the mundanes on their way to Taki's.

Jace left Clary outside while he went into Taki's to find someone to ask about Maia.

He approached the counter and spoke with the counterperson.

"I'm looking for a werewolf from the New York pack, I met her at a club a few days ago," Jace began.

"The werewolves like to hang out at the Hunter's Moon, a few blocks over, that's your best bet," he was told.

Jace left, found Clary out the front, took her hand and they headed for the Hunter's Moon.

"So, this is a werewolf bar, and you want to head straight into it when there's a chance that the werewolves could be siding with the faeries," Jace pointed out. "We might want to alter our plan a bit."

"Fine," Clary agreed. "Let's wait out here, behind a tree or something, and keep an eye on the place. Maybe I'll see her going in or coming out and be able to grab her attention."

"We can try that for forty five minutes," Jace decided. "And I think it would be best if you were, say cuddled into my side, to give Downworlders less of a chance of recognising you."

"Fine," Clary agreed with a laugh.

They found a large tree on a good angle, Clary allowed Jace to protectively conceal her in his arms and they began their stakeout of the Hunter's Moon.

"You know, if I tell my mom about us right after we get back she'll probably be too busy being mad at me for running off to ask any questions about you, or give me a hard time about you," Clary mused about ten minutes into their stakeout.

"Oh great, our relationship is only second to you trying to hand yourself over to the Seelie Queen," Jace said sarcastically. "Will I get any bonus points for trying to stop you, and then going to protect you?"

"Quite possibly," Clary said with a grin. "To be honest though, I have no idea how my mom will react to finding out about you, or rather us. She liked you well enough at dinner, and she's been trying to make me make friends for ages, so I don't think it will be an issue. She's pretty relaxed about a lot of things, except for Jonathan and my safety."

"She sounds like a normal mom," Jace commented. "And for my part, I promise to be on my best behaviour with her."

"I kind of like it best when it's just us," Clary murmured softly. "I don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks, there's no chance of anyone being jealous of something they don't know exists."

"Remember what I said to you when we went riding on Sunday?" Jace asked. "You should try worrying less what people think about you. If you're happy and your decisions aren't actually physically harming anyone, then just go with what feels right. It's much easier than spending time and energy worrying."

"I ran off here didn't I?" Clary retorted archly.

"Yes, but that was in a fit of sacrificial nobility," Jace countered with a grin.

"That's her, Jace!" Clary suddenly exclaimed. "She's just leaving."

Clary disentangled herself from Jace's arms and ran after Maia, who was alone and about 20 yards away from the Hunter's Moon.

"Maia!" Clary called.

Maia turned immediately, looking tense and alert.

"Clary?" Maia returned in astonishment. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I know that, how do you know that?" Clary asked quickly. "Oh, never mind. We need to get out of here. Will you follow me?"

Maia nodded, and followed Clary as she quickly retreated to the tree where Jace was still remaining hidden.

"Oh good, the golden haired one from the club," Maia said sarcastically upon seeing Jace.

Jace gave her a taunting grin, but stayed mercifully silent.

"Maia, what did you mean I shouldn't be here?" Clary asked urgently. "What do you know?"

"What do you know?" Maia retorted. "I'm not being difficult. It would help me to tell you what I know, if I know what you know."

"And if we could all avoid speaking in riddles that would be helpful," Jace said dryly.

"We know that the Seelie Queen has declared war on us, and which will start in less than 48 hours now, if she doesn't get what she wants," Clary told Maia. "She wants me, among other things. We know she has allies, but we don't know who."

"She has our pack, for starters, and a lot of others, I think," Maia disclosed sadly. "She's blackmailed most of the pack leaders, including ours, Alaric, to join her. The faeries are pretty intimidating, I think they've threatened us with some pretty violent things involving silver."

"And it was easier to bow to her wishes than make a stand, or come to us to help us or warn us," Jace said harshly.

"I only found out yesterday, and I didn't know what to do! A lot of us don't!" Maia said hotly. "I'm only a new werewolf, and I don't want to get caught up in the middle of a Downworld war, but I didn't know who to go to."

"Don't worry, ignore him," Clary said, glaring at Jace. "Do you know anything else, maybe about any other allies the Queen has, or why she wants me and my brother?"

"All I know is that if any of us come into contact with you, or your brother, or even this one," pointing to Jace, "that you're not to be harmed, only captured."

"Me?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Jace?" Clary echoed as well. "He wasn't mentioned in the note."

"The Seelie Queen always has a reason for what she does," Jace muttered. "She must want me for something, but didn't want to tell the Clave for the element of surprise."

"Maia, you should get out of here, go to Idris," Clary said seriously.

"How is she going to do that?" Jace asked tersely. "Plane, boat, Portal?"

"Portal," Clary decided. "Maia, do you want to get out of here? We can get you to Idris where you can find Magnus Bane, he's a Downworlder who is in Alicante now, who should look out for you if you're going to support the Nephilim. We're going back some time tonight, or early tomorrow morning, and we can make sure you're not harmed or attacked."

"What are you two doing between now and leaving? Why can't we get out of here now?" Maia asked shrewdly.

"We can't tell you," Clary said firmly.

"So it's something stupid and dangerous," Maia guessed astutely.

"We could use her, Clary," Jace said slowly. "We could take her with us to the park, and she could wait for us, and if we **don't** come back, she could sound the alarm."

"How would she do that? She doesn't know who she can trust!" Clary countered.

"Where would you not be coming back from?" Maia asked.

"We're going to see the Seelie Queen," Clary admitted reluctantly.

"Clary, that's stupid and dangerous, even I know that," Maia told her.

"It's Clary's choice, and I'll be with her," Jace replied. "We need to find out what she wants with Clary and Jon, and me, I guess."

"It's your funeral," Maia muttered darkly. "I'll come with you, to Central Park, and wait for you. If you don't come back I'll think of something."

"Yes, I prefer not to plan for undesirable outcomes. I tend to think that if you only have one option you won't be thinking 'at least I have a lame back up plan'," Jace remarked. "So, we'll go in, and we'll be back as quickly as possible to return to Alicante and face the music. Okay?"

They were in agreement, and headed off to find somewhere to eat before heading to Turtle Pond once night had fallen.

They were in a quiet diner not too far from Central Park, eating their food, when Maia excused herself to use the bathroom.

Clary and Jace hadn't been able to discuss anything of particular importance with Maia present, so as soon as she was temporarily gone Clary said, "Jace, I don't know if we should go, not if the Seelie Queen wants you too."

"I'm not scared, so if you're worried about me, don't be. If it comes to fighting our way out I'm more than capable," Jace said confidently. "But if you're scared for you, we can call this off in a second."

"I'm not scared for me," Clary said firmly. "So we'll go ahead as planned. But let's make one thing clear. I'm not leaving without you, okay? So don't ask me to."

"And don't ask me to leave without you," Jace retorted. "We leave together or we don't leave at all."

"Okay," Clary agreed.

Just as the moon was high enough to cast its reflection onto Turtle Pond, Clary, Maia and Jace were standing at it.

"Maia, stay close, but out of sight," Jace advised. "We should be back before too long."

"Good luck," Maia said sincerely, and Jace and Clary walked into Turtle Pond, until they were standing in the moon's reflection, and stepped backwards, one after the other, vanishing from sight.

They both landed on hard packed dirt, and they were both soaked to the skin.

"We're about to go and see creatures who most value beauty and charm and I look like a dirty, drowned rat," Clary assumed as she stood and tried to clean herself off.

She looked over at Jace, who somehow still seemed to possess his unearthly beauty, even though he was soaking wet.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked. "Aside from being cold, I mean."

"Fine," Clary said, looking at their surroundings. "We're in an underground tunnel, judging by those tree roots. So now we're here, how do we know which way to go?"

"Someone will come for us, the faeries won't have missed our arrival," Jace said grimly.

Surely enough they heard light footsteps, and then Clary recognised Meliorn.

Jace drew his sword, holding it at the ready should he need it.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, you have come without your brother. Why?" Meliorn asked.

"The Queen asked for me, and I am here to speak with her," Clary said firmly. "You can take me to her, or we can leave."

"Why is Jace Herondale here?" Meliorn asked.

"For her protection," Jace said calmly. "We are complying with the wishes of your Queen and intend her no harm."

"Fine, you will follow me," Meliorn declared, setting quickly off down the tunnel, Clary and Jace in hot pursuit.

It was not long before the corridor of the tunnel widened out into a room lined high with stone pillars, covered with vines and flowers of bright colours. The room was well lit, with the bright light of a summer day, giving quite a contrasting effect to the dark and earthy tunnel they had just emerged from.

The room was filled with faeries, all of great beauty, with varying hair colour and pale, delicate faces. Even though they looked harmless, dancing to the sweet music that was playing, with their elegance and beauty, Clary knew better. Beneath their beauty lay great skill and cunning, their intelligence a far greater weapon that the strength and teeth of a vampire, or the ferocity of a werewolf, or the magic of a warlock.

Clary was most interested to find the faeries dancing, seemingly oblivious to the war that could soon be upon. Shadowhunters would be holding a war council, rallying as many numbers as possible and gathering their weapons, not partying.

Meliorn led them past the dancing faeries and through to a leafy screen set in the wall.

"The Queen is in her chambers," Meliorn said formally, drawing the some vines aside and leading them through, first Jace, then Clary.

Inside the small, beautifully decorated room there was a lovely woman reclining on a couch, the Seelie Queen, surrounded by her faeries courtiers.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, and Jonathan Herondale," the Seelie Queen said, a terrible but beautiful smile spreading across her face. "Where is Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"I came without him, my lady," Clary replied, careful to use the respect owed to the Seelie Queen.

"No matter. This perhaps may be even better," the Queen mused. "Tell me, daughter of Valentine, do you know why I requested your presence? And your brother's?"

"No, my lady, I do not," Clary answered clearly.

"And why have you come? What is your purpose, and why did you leave your brother in Idris?" the Seelie Queen asked, studying Clary's face closely.

"I left without my brother's knowledge, for his safety," Clary said honestly. "I wanted a chance to speak with you, to find out what you want with us, and what your issue with the Nephilim is."

"And you, Jonathan, why are you here?" the Seelie Queen asked, turning to Jace.

"I wished to accompany Clary, my lady," Jace replied, smiling. "I would hate for there to be war between our two people and I have heard tell of your beauty and intelligence, and hoped we'd be able to reach a compromise."

"Very pretty, Jonathan, you are very charming, as I'm sure you're aware," the Seelie Queen replied, an amused grin on her lips. "You are prepared to hear our grievances and make us an offer?"

"We are prepared to talk with you, though I will ask one thing of you, my lady," Jace said respectfully. "As of yet we do not know what you want from us, and if it's something we cannot deliver, we request that you let us return to our leaders so that they may consider your request. If we do not deliver on this, we accept that you will wage war upon us."

"Very well, Jonathan," the Seelie Queen allowed after deliberating for a moment. "I will tell you what I want with Clarissa, and yourself."

Clary and Jace waited expectantly, more than a little curious.

"Jonathan, you are easily the best Shadowhunter of your generation. You can run faster, jump higher and fight better than anyone your age, and it is easy for you to do so. Have you never wondered why?" the Seelie Queen asked, her eyes bright. "And you, Valentine's daughter, have you perhaps ever found your mind filled with runes you know to be true, but have never seen before in your Book of Grey?"

Jace and Clary exchanged a long look, neither knowing what the Queen was angling at, but each knowing the words were true of them.

"Before his death, Hodge Starkweather came to me, trying to tempt me into joining him in his planned Uprising, promising me power and freedom," the Seelie Queen told them. "He also told me of two children, one a few weeks old, one not yet born. He had heard they were experiments and that they would have the potential to be the most powerful Shadowhunters of their generation."

Clary paled significantly and Jace said, "Please, my lady, what do you mean 'experiments'? And how did Hodge Starkweather prove his knowledge to you?"

"Starkweather told me that he cornered Stephen Herondale one night, on his way to investigate a rogue werewolf pack," the Seelie Queen began, smiling in amusement as Jace started at her words. "He tried to convince Stephen to join him in his quest for power, to purify the Shadowhunters, but Stephen would not surrender. Hodge left him to the werewolves, who were to kill him on Hodge's instruction. But before Stephen died he told Hodge that evil would never prevail, and that Valentine Morgenstern had found a way to make their children stronger."

"Just Jace and me, or Jonathan too?" Clary asked imploringly. "What did my father do to us?"

"As far as Hodge could find, apparently Valentine Morgenstern managed to acquire some angel blood, and saw that it was infused into both Celine Herondale and Jocelyn Morgenstern while they were pregnant with you Clarissa, and you Jonathan," the Seelie Queen explained, a delighted look on her face. "Before you ask, no one else knows of this. It was a secret that died with Hodge, Valentine and Stephen, and I have kept it to this day, waiting until it would be of most use to me."

Jace and Clary were looking at one another in disbelief. They knew the words of the Queen must be true, for the fae could not lie, but they were both shocked by what she had said.

"What do you want with us?" Clary asked faintly.

"I want you on my side," the Queen said calmly. "Even if you choose to return to your people I will only capture you when we commence our war."

"Excuse me, my lady, but you still haven't explained why you wish to wage war with the Nephilim," Jace said slowly.

"There are countless reasons that I will not go into now," the Seelie Queen said dismissively. "However, you may know that I will not rest until you, Clarissa and her brother side with me, or you are dead. You two are a product of Valentine Morgenstern, as is Jonathan, and it is Valentine's fault that Hodge is dead and I did not get what I was promised by him. The Nephilim will pay for that."

Clary looked ready to faint, or explode, so Jace said quickly, "We thank you, my lady, for speaking with us, and for your cooperation. I'm sure you know that it is impossible for us to say or do anything further without consulting our elders. Thank you for your time."

Jace took Clary's hand and turned to exit, but the Seelie Queen said, "I never promised to let you leave, Jace Herondale."

Jace cringed, realising that though she spoke of them leaving, she had actually never promised it explicitly. The Fair Folk were very creative in finding ways of telling only the truths that suited them.

"But you will allow us to leave," Jace said firmly. "You gave the Nephilim forty-eight hours, and at least thirty-eight of them are still available to us, and you cannot go back on that."

"How about we play a little game, Jonathan," the Queen said. "Perhaps as a test of your abilities. If Clarissa can prove her powers, and create a new rune, tested on you, then I shall let you leave, provided I am happy with its results."

"Fine," Clary agreed, knowing they would not be allowed to leave unless she complied. She had known there would be some price to pay for their visit, she just had not known what. "Is there something specific you'd like me to try to create?"

"Surprise me," the Queen said, a satisfied glint in her eyes.

Clary took out her stele and turned to Jace.

"Do you trust me?" she asked quietly.

"I trust you, of course, but I don't trust her," Jace said in a low voice. "You've never tried to Mark someone with one of these runes you can supposedly make. What if it's a trick by the Queen?"

"I know I can do it," Clary told him softly. "I've been seeing these runes for years, creating them in my sketchpads."

"Okay," Jace said, bracing himself.

Clary concentrated and visualised a rune she had once drawn, one that meant fearless. She began to Mark Jace's forearm, the rune quickly taking shape.

"How do you feel?" Clary asked, stepping back.

"Fine," Jace said, looking at the rune. "What is it?"

"It's a rune, to make you fearless, I guess I'd just call is 'Fearless'," Clary explained to Jace, and the other occupants of the room, specifically the Seelie Queen.

"I wonder, does it make the wearer truly fearless?" the Seelie Queen asked, smiling mischievously. "Jonathan, is there anything you'd like to say to Clarissa? Anything perhaps you've been afraid to say until now?"

Jace looked at Clary. Of course there were dozens of things he'd wanted to say to her, but hadn't, for her sake, and his, but he suddenly found them pouring out of his mouth, uninhibited.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, more beautiful than Isabelle. I tried to stop myself from loving you, because I've seen what love does to people, but I can't help loving you," Jace said, looking supremely content with expressing his feelings.

Clary looked suitably shocked, and the Seelie Queen more than pleased.

"Excellent," she almost purred. "More than satisfactory. You may both go now, just know that we will meet again soon, and I look forward to enjoying your abilities further."

Clary nodded dumbly and Jace said, "Although you are very beautiful, I do not look forward to seeing you again soon, my lady."

The Seelie Queen only smiled and Clary took Jace's hand and quickly left her chambers.

"I hope this rune wears off quickly," Clary muttered, as they retraced their steps back through the tunnel they had come from with Meliorn.

* * *

**AN: **And so, the rune power and angel blood have arrived to play a role :)

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all of you who have reviewed, favourited and followed :)

**Please review**, it really makes my day to hear what you think, and it helps me to write better!

500 word preview to anyone who reviews :) (Provided I can PM you!)


	14. Chapter 14

_"__If I didn't care about doing right and didn't feel uncomfortable doing wrong, I should get on capitally."_ - Louisa May Alcott

**Chapter 14**

Clary and Jace emerged in Central Park out of Turtle Pond, both once more soaking wet and cold.

"I have the feeling I've just said a lot of idiotic things," Jace said in some confusion. "What did your rune do to me?"

"It made you fearless," Clary replied.

"I thought I was fearless already," Jace scoffed.

"Possibly, but you had control over what came out of your mouth before. Not so much wearing the rune," Clary said in amusement.

"What did I say?" Jace asked with a groan. "And why don't I remember?"

"I don't know why you don't remember, but I'm glad the rune wore off quickly," Clary replied. "You were on a roll."

"Please just tell me what I said," Jace implored, running a hand through his dripping hair.

"Look, you didn't say anything bad or inappropriate, or anything that the Seelie Queen can use against us, I think, but it's not something we should talk about now," Clary said firmly. "We can talk about it later, once we make it back to Alicante and get through dealing with what's happened here. And by the Angel, where is Maia?"

"Here," Maia said, slipping quietly to Clary's side. "I've been listening to you two since you came out of the pond. I want to know what Jace said too."

"Well, seeing as we won't be talking about it now I guess you'll just have to deal with any disappointment that may cause," Jace said brusquely. "Come on, we need to get back to Alicante now."

Maia followed the two of them through the dark Manhattan streets, street lights rendering their witchlight stones unnecessary.

"Did you find out what the Seelie Queen wants with you?" Maia asked as they walked briskly.

"Yes," Jace said shortly. "We can't talk about it now, not out here, and not before we tell the Clave."

"That does not sound good," Maia mused. "I'm surprised she let you leave."

"She got something she wanted," Clary said grimly.

"Did you find out anything else useful?" Maia pressed.

"Maia, we really shouldn't talk about it now," Clary said, echoing Jace. "Look, we found out a lot of stuff, and I'm not sure what half of it means, for me, or everyone else. We just need to get back to Alicante, okay?"

Clary and Jace let Maia into the Institute and led the way to the Library.

"Jace will go first, visualising our destination, just step in after him, keeping your mind blank, okay?" Clary instructed. "I'll go last."

Accordingly Jace stepped into the Portal, then Maia, then Clary, all tumbling out of the Portal at the Gard, one after the other.

Clary stood up and the first person she saw was Luke, who rushed towards her.

"Clary!" he exclaimed, grabbing her and hugging her quickly before letting her go and saying, "What were you thinking, running off like that? Everyone's been worried sick all the while trying to deal with the impending war! And why are you soaking wet, and who is this girl?"

"This is Maia Roberts, she's a werewolf from New York, and she has some information that we thought would be useful for the Clave, about the Seelie Queen's allies," Jace explained on behalf of Clary. "She's the one from Pandemonium who told us about the mundane being kidnapped."

"Surely the two of you know better than to bring a Downworlder through the Portal into the Gard! All Downworlders are supposed to enter through the north gate, particularly ones unknown to the Clave," Luke chastised. "And Jace, I would be on your guard, Jocelyn is going to be livid with you, just like she is with you Clary. In fact, there's not really anyone who isn't mad with both of you."

"Any chance they'll be so glad we're back, and with a lot of useful information, that they'll forget they're mad pretty quickly?" Clary asked hopefully.

"Why were you waiting for us? Surely it's about 5 a.m. Where is everyone else?" Jace asked.

"Most people are at home, sleeping, except for those of us with missing children, and of course the Consul, who is trying to talk your mother down from sending out half the Clave after you," Luke replied. "I'm here in case you two turned up, assuming this was the most likely place you'd arrive at."

"Where is Mom?" Clary asked imploringly.

"At the Penhallows, with your sister, brother, the Lightwood children, Aline and Sebastian. We decided that an adult needed to be present while we tried to sort out what to do with you," Luke said grimly. "Seeing as when we left you alone before you and Jace disappeared, and not in a 'gone off to make out' kind of way."

Clary had the good grace to look contrite and said, "I'm sorry for scaring people, but I did what I had to do, and we have found out some things you all need to know, things that will help, and Maia can help too. And please don't blame Jace, he tried to stop me from going, and when he couldn't he came with me to protect me."

"I believe that," Luke said grudgingly, knowing Clary's stubborn streak. "Well, we should get you all over to the Accords Hall, that's where we're based out of at the moment."

"Clary should change first, she's soaked," Jace interjected. "I wouldn't mind some dry, clean clothes myself."

"Fine, I will deliver you two to Jocelyn at the Penhallows, and take Maia over to the Accords Hall," Luke decided.

At the Penhallows Luke knocked on the door and waited for Jocelyn to open it.

"The lost is found," Luke said lightly to Jocelyn, trying to remove as much tension from the situation as possible, and gesturing to Jace and Clary who were standing next to him in the early morning like of the Alicante morning.

"Come in and be quiet, the children are asleep," Jocelyn said in a quiet, removed tone. "We will talk as soon as you two change, you look filthy and wet. You better have a damn good explanation, both of you."

Clary and Jace stepped quietly inside, while Jocelyn had a few brief words with Luke, before shutting the door and going after them.

"Isabelle is staying in Aline's room, you should go up and borrow some clothes," Jocelyn said to Clary. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not injured, Mom," Clary said quietly. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, and I'll explain everything as soon as possible, okay?"

"That's fine, I know you will," Jocelyn said with an icy calm. "Jace, Jonathan, Alec and Simon are in an upstairs guestroom, with Sebastian. I assume they're all awake by now, if they ever slept, knowing the two of you were nobody knows where. Go up and see if Sebastian has anything he's willing to lend you."

Clary and Jace walked quietly upstairs, Jace placing a hand protectively on the small of Clary's back.

"Probably a good move, not telling her about us then, I don't think it would have eased the tension," Jace said lightly, causing Clary to smother a giggle.

They paused outside the closed door of Aline's room and Jace couldn't stop himself from giving Clary a soft kiss.

Just as they pulled apart Aline's door flew open, revealing an irate looking Isabelle.

"You two are so dead," she said in cold fury. "You could have been killed! Clary, get in here, you're filthy, wet and looking stupidly at Jace. Jace, get lost and put on some clothes that don't stick to your body."

Inside Aline was sitting in her bed, looking weary but intrigued.

"I will explain everything, but I'm only going to do it once, at the Accords Hall. I am sorry for worrying you all, but I'm not sorry for doing what I thought was necessary," Clary said. "Aline, can I please borrow some fresh Gear?"

As Clary changed Isabelle couldn't help from asking, "Why are you soaked to the skin and wearing bits and pieces of foliage?"

"If I told you you'd only ask fifty more questions," Clary said shortly. "You'll know everything soon enough."

"Are you okay, Clary?" Aline asked softly. "You look pretty white."

"Just tired and stressed," Clary said distractedly. "Nothing an energy rune shouldn't temporarily fix."

Accordingly Clary Marked herself once she had changed then looked at Isabelle and said, "Well, I guess I'm headed for the Accords Hall now. Are you coming?"

"Try and stop me," Isabelle said. "Aline?"

"Someone is going to have to stay with Valentina and Max, they're both still asleep, and I doubt Jocelyn will be prepared to let Clary and Jace go off without her. I think I should stay here, or at least offer to. I'm sure I'll hear everything from Isabelle soon enough. I expect the mundane should stay here too, he won't be allowed to sit in on this."

"Oh right, Simon," Clary said dumbly. "I guess you're right."

The three of them headed downstairs together, where Jace, Alec, Jonathan, Sebastian and Simon were standing in awkward, tense silence with Jocelyn.

"Mrs Graymark, I'll stay here with the children," Aline immediately offered. "Simon will be staying too, I guess, so Sebastian can stay with me to keep an eye out on everything."

"I will?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"You will," Aline said firmly, knowing it would be best if he was not around Jace for longer than necessary, especially when tensions were already heightened.

"Thank you, Aline," Jocelyn said in relief. "Simon, Aline is right, you will need to stay here. The rest of you, come with me, and don't stray more than five feet from where I am at all times."

The two Morgensterns and three Lightwoods were silently obedient, knowing that it was not the time pushing any boundaries.

As they walked Jonathan grabbed Clary's arm and mouthed, "What were you thinking?"

Clary shook her head and mouthed back, "Not now."

They were at the Accords Hall in a matter of minutes and found it to be relatively empty, save for Luke with Maia, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, Jia Penhallow and her husband Patrick and Magnus Bane.

"Jace!" Maryse exclaimed, catching sight of him.

"I know, I've got a lot of explaining to do," Jace said tiredly. "That's why I'm here."

"Jace, Clary, you will of course be dealt with in due course, probably by your parents, but it would be best if you told us everything as quickly as possible, so that we know where to go from here," Jia instructed.

"Yes, Consul," Clary said submissively. "I'll start. It's quite a long story, with a lot of surprising details, so if all questions could just wait until I've finished, that would help me."

Clary launched into her tale, explaining that she'd snuck away because she thought it was the best thing she could do to help the Clave, and that Jace had caught up with her just as she was leaving and when he couldn't stop her, had gone with her for her own protection. She explained that her intention from the start had been to go to the Seelie Queen and find out what she could. She continued on to how they had sought out Maia, while they'd waited for nightfall, in the hope of perhaps finding out if Maia had any information of what the Downworlders knew of the Seelie Queen's plans and declaration of war. Maia had shared information they had found useful, so they had decided to bring her back to Alicante on their return, so she could speak directly with the Clave.

The Consul then interjected at this point to say, "We have heard what Maia had to say, and we do appreciate you bringing her to us with the information. Could you please just clarify one thing though? She said that her pack had been instructed to detain Jace, as well as yourself and your brother, if spotted. Is this true? If it is, can you explain why?"

"It is true," Clary said clearly. "And I can explain why, but in due course."

Clary then moved on to their trip through Turtle Pond and into the underground tunnels to the Seelie Court where they were met by Meliorn. She moved quickly along to being taken to the Queen's chambers and the information she shared with them.

As she drew near the end of her tale Clary looked over at her mother and noticed that Jocelyn looked a little green and definitely rather shocked. In fact, most of the room looked rather shocked.

"And it's true? You were able to create a new rune that worked?" Robert Lightwood asked seriously.

"I did, I can demonstrate later, if need be, but it's true. That's why she let us leave, according to her conditions, so that should be proof enough for now," Clary said tiredly.

"Thank you, Clary," Jia said. "Now, just to summarise, so I've got all of this clear, the Seelie Queen wants you for two reasons. One as part of her revenge because your father thwarted what her alliance with Hodge Starkweather would have brought her. That's also why she wanted your brother, Jonathan. She also wanted you for the powers she believed you possessed, according to Hodge. That is also why she wanted Jace. Do you have any idea why she didn't request Jace in her declaration of war? And do you have any idea what her other grievances are?"

"I expect she thought it would be more straightforward to ask for siblings to start with," Jace answered on behalf of Clary. "She wanted them to start with I guess, and probably assumed she'd acquire me in good time."

"And she let you both go simply because Clary demonstrated that she could in fact create new runes?" Robert asked.

"The Seelie Queen always has her reasons," Luke said grimly. "Clary has already told us that the Queen seems pretty confident in her ability to regain Clary and Jace, as well as Jonathan."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jocelyn said vehemently.

"Children, I think that's about all we need from you," Jia said, standing. "Magnus, I think now would be as good a time as any for you to contact Camille Belcourt as any. We need to find out what side the vampires will be taking, especially with the information we now have about the werewolves."

"Very well," Magnus said, standing quickly. "Any chance you'd like to send a hostage with me, to ensure my return? Perhaps that dark haired, blue eyed boy?"

"Enough Magnus, it's not time for games, please," Jia said tiredly. "Just know that we appreciate your help, more than you can know. Once we have figured out what to do from here we will take care of your payment."

With that Magnus gave a nod of his head and swept out of the room.

Clary stifled a huge yawn as Jocelyn said, "Jia, I will take the children back to your house and stay there with them. I expect they could all use some sleep."

All five 'children' looked particularly irritated at the term, but none dared to make any protest.

"Thank you, Jocelyn," Jia said gratefully. "We shall be here for at least the rest of the morning, attempting to process this information and decide what to do from here. Send Aline if you need anything."

As soon as they were out of the Accords Hall, Jonathan turned to Clary and burst out, "Clary, how could you? They wanted both of us, if you were going to go you should have taken me with you, or at least told me!"

Jace was receiving a similar lecture from Alec and Isabelle in tandem about sneaking off on stupid suicide missions without them.

"Enough!" Jocelyn called. "We all have a lot to say about this, I can promise you that, but we will not do it here, and I have first priority on lecturing my daughter and her co-conspirator. We can continue this back at the Penhallows soon enough."

Her five charges were surprisingly submissive and became subdued almost immediately and trailed Jocelyn back to the Penhallows.

Once inside Jocelyn said, "Everyone but Clary and Jace should go upstairs and at least pretend to try and get some rest. Clary and Jace, I want to speak to you before I let you sleep."

Clary and Jace exchanged a look of apprehension and followed Jocelyn into the kitchen, which was the room furthest from the upstairs rooms.

"Clary, I'm not going to yell at you, either of you," Jocelyn eventually said tiredly. "You were both reckless, and Clary we will talk more about what you did, but for now I'm just thankful you're back safely. Jace, I find it a little hard to believe you couldn't physically have stopped Clary from going through the Portal if you'd wanted to, but I understand that my daughter can be very stubborn, and very persuasive, so I at least appreciate you going with her."

"Thanks Mom," Clary said, weak with relief.

"We should also talk about the issue of the angel blood," Jocelyn added quietly. "I had no idea about it, but from what I know of Valentine it is definitely possible, especially judging from what the two of you seem capable of doing. And Valentine did supply both Celine and I with special supplements during our pregnancies with both of you. I didn't think about it at the time, I was young, and there was nothing suspect, especially as your father always had an interest in health and science."

"You think it's definitely true then?" Jace asked.

"I do, and it's not a bad thing, just a new thing," Jocelyn said reassuringly, looking at the two tired, young faces before her. "It seems you both have gifts you are going to have to learn how to use for the best. It also seems to have made you both a target, but we're going to protect you. We'll talk more later, go and take a nap now, wherever Aline says you can sleep. I'll be down here whenever you wake."

Clary gave her Jocelyn a big hug, enjoying the comfort of her mother's arms, while Jace watched on, patiently waiting for her.

Once Clary stepped out of Jocelyn's arms, wiping her moist eyes, she and Jace headed for the stairs together.

"That could have been worse," Jace said lightly. "On the downside, she wasn't mad enough to make it worth it for you to tell her about us."

"Probably for the best at the moment," Clary agreed. "It would just be one more thing to add to her plate, and trust me, I will get a lecture before too long, and I don't need it to be any longer than it already will be."

They stopped once again outside Aline's room and Clary tapped on the door.

Aline opened it and said, "Isabelle just told me everything. You are incredibly brave and incredibly stupid, Clary Morgenstern."

"And she's also incredibly tired, as am I, Aline," Jace said shortly. "We'll all have time to have a lovely long chat, but not until we both get some sleep. Where can we crash?"

"When you say we, do you mean 'we' as in both of you together, or just both of you somewhere?" Aline asked curiously, Isabelle listening keenly a few feet away.

"Aline, it doesn't matter, just somewhere with a bed. Regardless of what Jace and I may or not be it's not like we want anything now but to sleep," Clary said exhaustedly.

"The room at the end of the hall is empty," Aline said quickly, realising it was no time for teasing.

"Sleep well," Isabelle called impishly.

Jace led Clary down the hall and opened the empty room, revealing a room with a double bed and a couch.

"I can sleep on the couch," Jace offered quietly.

"Don't be an idiot, Jace," Clary said shortly, her fatigue making her short tempered. "It's a big bed, and I meant what I said to Aline. It's not like we'll be making out now."

"I guess not," Jace said, smothering a small smile. "You may be the first girl to ever invite me to bed, however brusquely, with no intentions other than sleep."

"I think we've already established that I'm not like other girls," Clary said dryly, kicking off her shoes, discarding her weapons belt and falling into the bed.

Jace removed his shoes and weapons belt as well and sat down on the other side of the bed, looking at Clary's small form as she climbed under the covers. Jace lay down, staying on top of them.

"You can hold me, if you want," Clary offered softly. "I wouldn't mind that."

Jace immediately moved over and put his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head where it now rested on his chest.

"Sleep well," he said softly, but she was already asleep.

Jace wondered for a brief moment what he had said under the influence of the Fearless rune, and before he could spend too much time guessing how long it would be before he and Clary could talk about it, he too was asleep.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading :) Doing my best to have a nice little bit of Clace every chapter! Mangus popped up again, and I'm trying to weave in some pre Malec :)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited!

**Please review**, it really great hearing from you guys, with suggestions or thoughts or opinions :)

500 word preview on offer if you review, as usual.


	15. Chapter 15

_"__Everyone sees what you appear to be, few experience what you really are."_ – Niccolò Machiavelli

**Chapter 15**

Clary did not know how long she had been asleep for when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Clary," Aline hissed quietly.

Clary became alert quickly, and realised that the hard surface her head was resting on was Jace's muscled chest. Clary's eyes quickly drifted to his face and saw that he was still asleep, and was surprised by how young and peaceful he looked.

Clary turned to Aline and whispered, "What is it?"

"Your mom said she was coming upstairs to wake you, and I thought I'd better warn you, just in case," Aline said quickly.

"Thank you," Clary said fervently. "That was really nice of you. Keep her busy for a minute? Or maybe just tell her you just saw me and I'll be down in a minute."

Aline nodded and slipped quickly from the room.

"Jace," Clary said quickly, removing herself from his arms and shaking him a little. "Wake up."

Jace's eyes sprang open, bright an alert. "What's going on? I was just dreaming Aline was here, or was she actually in here?"

"She was here, my mom was about to come and wake me, so Aline came instead, which was really nice of her," Clary said softly. "So, basically, we should get downstairs before we have to explain to my mom where we both slept and why."

They both moved lightly off the bed, each finding their shoes and weapons belts, and put them on.

Clary was about to open the door and leave when Jace caught her by the arm and pulled her close, giving her a quick kiss.

"I probably won't get to do that for a few hours," he said with a grin.

Clary smiled back at him and said, "Follow me down, say in two minutes, okay?"

"Okay," Jace agreed. "I should probably find Alec before I come down anyway."

Jace watched Clary walk down the stairs and then opened the door of the room he had found Alec, Jonathan, Sebastian and Simon in early that morning.

In there he found Alec, Jonathan and Isabelle.

"Where's the mundane, and that idiot Sebastian?" Jace asked as the three of them looked at him.

"Downstairs with your girlfriend's mother, I expect," Isabelle said airily.

"Just stop Isabelle, you're not going to get a reaction out of me," Jonathan said tiredly.

"I don't think she was trying to annoy you this time, Jon," Alec said dryly. "Right Izzy?"

"Right," Isabelle said with a grin. "You can't expect me to watch Jace actually fall for a girl and not give her a hard time."

"That would just be an assumption on your part at the moment, dear Isabelle," Jace told her with a bored look. "Now, does anyone have anything useful to say to me, that is not mere speculation, or should I find Jocelyn?"

"No real news," Alec said quickly. "We're all due over at the Accords Hall in twenty minutes, which is why I expect you were woken. It's early afternoon, so you've been asleep for a while."

"Where is Max?" Jace asked. "I'm surprised he's not up here with you two."

"He thinks Val is better than all his current books and toys, so he's been playing with her, under Mom's watchful eyes," Jonathan answered.

There was a silence, and Jonathan, Alec and Isabelle looked at Jace, all looking as if they were bursting to ask him several personal questions and barely containing themselves.

"So, who wants to lecture me first?" Jace asked eventually. "I'm guessing Alec, followed closely by Jon, with Isabelle admirably bringing up the rear."

"Jace, how could you go off like that, without at least telling me? What's the point of us being parabatai if you can't trust me," Alec said seriously.

"It wasn't about you, it was about making sure Clary didn't do anything stupid," Jace said impatiently.

"But she did do something stupid, and you went along with it," Jonathan interjected. "What the two of you did was unbelievably reckless!"

"Yeah, I've heard all this before, and quite frankly I don't want to hear it again," Jace said in irritation. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Alec, and Jonathan, I'm sorry that I did what you should have done by doing my best to look out for your sister, but I'm not sorry for doing what I thought I needed to do. I think you're both just annoyed that you weren't with us."

Alec glowered at Jace, annoyed by his penetratively accurate words, while Jonathan bore the sulky expression of the justly scolded.

"Jace, do you really have extra angel blood?" Isabelle asked softly, surprising Jace. He had thought she'd definitely want to lecture him, regardless of what he'd said to Jon and Alec.

"I don't know Isabelle, it would seem that way," Jace answered. "I like to think that my skill is all me, but I guess it would explain why I've always been a mile ahead of everyone else."

Isabelle just nodded, her dark eyes filled with an unreadable expression.

"Will there be anything else, or may I go in peace, knowing that I won't receive any more lectures, today at least?" Jace asked curtly. "Yes? Good."

With that Jace let himself out of the room, closing the door behind him and walking downstairs.

"How is it that he was the one being reckless and breaking the rules, but we're the ones who are sitting here, feeling small after he's scolded us?" Jonathan asked ruefully.

"Because he's Jace," Isabelle said with a sigh. "Even though he ran off, straight into danger with Clary, including using the Portal in the Gard without permission, he's going to get off scott free because he took a risk that paid off."

"When I take risks they barely ever pay off," Alec added glumly.

"Jace takes enough risks for the both of you," Isabelle said firmly. "Now, I suggest we get downstairs, or those two will ride off in a cloud of glory and we'll be left behind again. And I have no intention of being left out of this anymore."

The three of them quickly moved downstairs to where the rest of the occupants were found in the large living room.

Clary was sitting on a couch with Simon, playing with Valentina, Max sitting closely by, listening to whatever they were saying.

Upon catching sight of Jace, Max had sprung up and raced across to see him.

"Jace, you're back! They wouldn't let me see you when I woke up because you were sleeping," Max said with a pout. "Why did you run away yesterday? Everyone was so mad with you!"

Jace grinned at Max and said, "Were they? Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I don't know how long it was, but they were all sitting around talking importantly, and not letting me join in," Max shared importantly. "And then Izzy suddenly realised that Clary had been upstairs putting Val to bed for a while, and Alec quickly realised you were gone too. Sebastian said you were probably making out somewhere, but nobody else thought so, including me."

"Well, you were right," Jace told Max, ruffling his hair. "How long did they spend trying to decide where we'd gone?"

"Izzy figured it out pretty quickly, and Alec and Jonathan knew she was right," Max said with a grin. "They all ran out of here all of a sudden, without saying anything, to find Mum and Dad. It was pretty funny, or it would have been, if everyone hadn't been so mad and freaked out."

"Ah, my unflappable siblings," Jace said sarcastically to Isabelle and Alec who had been standing by listening, since they had followed Jace downstairs. "I bet you would have known what to do if they'd let you, Max."

Max opened his mouth to answer when Jocelyn said, "Alright, everyone who is required at the Accords Hall should leave now, or you will be late. Simon, a word before I leave."

"Why does she want to speak to the mundane?" Jace asked.

"Simon," Isabelle and Max corrected together.

"He can't come, and Jocelyn needs to go, so he's going to stay here with Max and little Val," Isabelle answered. "All able bodied Shadowhunters in Alicante, even underage ones, are required in the Accords Hall to hear what Dad and the Consul have decided to do."

As they left the house in a rather large group, Jace left his siblings to join Clary, who was with Jonathan and Jocelyn.

"What are you going to do if you have to prove your rune making ability in front of everyone now?" Jace asked Clary quietly.

Clary looked at him in surprise, not realising he had come to walk next to her.

"Don't worry, I won't use you as the guinea pig next time," Clary told him with a smile.

"Why not? You did before, and he was fine, there mightn't be anyone else who wants to be used as a lab rat," Jonathan pointed out.

"I'm just not using him again," Clary said firmly.

"What did he do?" Jonathan asked curiously, Jocelyn listening closely.

Clary flushed and said, "I'm not going to talk about it, and I'm not using that rune on him again. I will Mark myself if necessary."

"What did you do?" Jonathan repeated, directed at Jace this time.

"She won't tell me," Jace admitted reluctantly. "I'm beginning to worry that I proposed marriage to the Seelie Queen or something."

"No, you were actually rude to her," Clary said with a grin. "Which was nice, it was so annoying listening to you try and suck up to her with your charm."

"I'm naturally charming," Jace protested.

"I suggest you keep your natural charm to yourself," Jocelyn told Jace. "At least during this meeting."

When they reached the Accords Hall it was already filled with most of the Shadowhunters in Idris, and more than a dozen that Clary didn't recognise who must have come from locations across the globe. Clary spotted Luke near the front, standing with Robert, Jia, Maryse and Patrick.

"I'm going to speak with Luke," Jocelyn told Clary. "I suggest you and your friends sit quietly at the back and don't draw attention to yourself. You'll probably attract enough attention as it is."

"Sure Mom," Clary agreed quickly, following Jonathan into a row at the back of the hall. Jace walked in behind her, followed by Alec, Isabelle, Aline and finally Sebastian.

A few moments later Clary and Jace noticed Sebastian leave their row and walk towards the front.

"What's he up to?" Jace asked disdainfully.

"He just noticed his aunt, I think. She must have only just got to Idris and come straight here," Alec guessed.

"Good riddance, hopefully he'll stay out of our hair now," Jace said.

"Jace, we were the ones who invaded his cousin's house," Clary pointed out.

"Right, why don't any of us have a house in town?" Jace asked thoughtfully. "Manors in the countryside are all well and good, but not terribly practical in times like these."

"Thankfully there aren't too many times like these," Clary retorted.

"Quiet, I think they're about to start," Jonathan said suddenly.

Sure enough Jia began to speak, "Everyone, please be silent now as we have a lot to cover in a short time. Robert and I will explain all that we know thus far, and what our intentions are, and we request that you keep quiet until we've finished. We will open up the floor at the end for questions and input. Thank you."

"For those who have only arrived today, in response to the emergency messages sent you, thank you for your prompt action, and we will briefly outline the threat that has brought us together," Robert said, addressing the room. He then proceeded to read the Seelie Queen's declaration of war, and then he and Jia together recounted Clary and Jace's trip to New York and the Seelie Court, and what they had learnt there.

"Currently Magnus Bane is contacting a vampire source to determine who the Children of the Night will fight with," Jia shared. "Magnus will hopefully return early tonight, and possibly bring more warlocks with him to help us. According with what Maia Roberts has been able to tell us it seems as though the Fair Folk have blackmailed most of the Children of the Moon into fighting with her. We believe it will take too long and be too complicated to try and persuade the werewolves to switch sides at this point. We fear it would also tip of the Seelie Queen were we to try to steal her allies and make more trouble than it would be worth."

"We are hoping that Magnus will bring good news from the vampires and that we will be able to convince them to fight with us, the only drawback being that they will be of no help in battle fought by daylight," Robert continued. "We of course have no intention of bowing to the demands of the Seelie Queen, especially relating to Clarissa and Jonathan Morgenstern, and now Jace Herondale as well. Our current intention is to use Alicante as a stronghold, after all, the demon towers make the city virtually impenetrable."

"That's what they thought about Troy," Jace said under his breath to Clary. "The faeries know the strength of our towers, and know we will probably use them to our advantage. If they attack us here you can almost guarantee that they have a plan to bring the walls down, or get through them."

"Does anyone have anything they wish to raise?" Jia asked. "We need to keep this as ordered as possible, so please stand if you wish to speak. It will be first in best dressed."

The first to stand was an olive skinned man, with brown hair.

"Consul, how can you be sure that Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale have the gifts the Seelie Queen thinks they have if you have not seen either use them?" Tomas Rosales, the head of the Mexico Institute asked.

"Tomas, the Seelie Queen cannot lie, you know this," Jia answered.

"But these children can. Can you be sure their words are true? Why hasn't the Mortal Sword been used to question them?" Tomas pressed.

"We have chosen to take them at their word, as we trust them both, implicitly. We don't have time to waste over trial by the Mortal Sword. We need to be planning for battle," Robert said in his firm, booming voice.

"There is no reason why Clarissa cannot repeat her drawing of this new 'Fearless' rune, is there not?" Tomas asked. "I can only speak for myself, but I think that would go a long way in proving their story, and their abilities."

"Will you also require some demonstration of strength, speed and fighting from Jace?" Jia asked archly. "Or will you take that at our word?"

"Jace Herondale's superiority as a Shadowhunter has been known for many years, it is not hard to believe that his giftedness has an explanation," Tomas replied. "The creation of runes is another matter."

"It's fine," Clary said, standing. "I'll will demonstrate Fearless for you all. I understand you need proof."

Clary weaved her way lightly out of the row she was seated it, ignoring faint protests from Jace and Isabelle, and walked straight to the front of the hall.

"I can Mark myself, or I can Mark a volunteer," Clary announced. "It is your choice. The rune is called Fearless and it seems to be a short lived rune, but it will make whoever is Marked with it afraid of nothing."

"Why can't it be used on Jace again?" Jia asked Clary quietly.

"It just shouldn't be, he's too fearless as it is," Clary replied softly. "Once the rune has been successfully demonstrated the wearer should probably be temporarily escorted outside until it wears off, to avoid them doing anything disruptive."

"Very well," Jia agreed.

"I will be Marked with Clary's rune," Luke said, standing, giving his daughter a reassuring smile.

Luke walked to the front of the room and joined Clary who met his eyes briefly before taking her stele and drawing Fearless onto his forearm.

A few moments after Clary finished the rune and had stepped back from Luke he suddenly started to move quickly towards the exit of the hall.

"Stop him!" Jia exclaimed.

Quick as a flash Jace was out of his seat and headed as fast as possible for Luke, launching himself at him and tackling him to the ground before he reached the doors.

Half the hall had stood up to watch, amazed by the sight before them.

Luke and Jace both stood up, Jace keeping his arms behind his back to temporarily secure him.

"Let go of me," Luke growled.

"What are you trying to do, Luke?" Jocelyn asked, running up to her husband.

"I'm going to find the Seelie Queen and kill her and end all of this. She is not taking our children from us," Luke snarled.

The entire hall looked rather stunned.

"How long before it wears off?" Jia asked Clary quietly.

"Probably five minutes," Clary guessed. "A shock of some sort might snap him out of it."

"We'd better just lock him in my office for the time being," Jia decided. "Jace, please escort Lucian to my office, Malachi, Patrick, please accompany them. Return with Lucian as soon as he is himself."

Once the Accords Hall had quietened, and everyone had retaken their seats, including Jocelyn and Clary, Jia addressed them once more.

"Is that proof enough?" she asked commandingly. "With no fear all Lucian wanted to do was protect his children. Is that demonstration enough?"

A collective affirmative murmur rippled through the room.

"Good," Robert said firmly. "Now, we expect the faeries to attack in just under twenty four hours. We are still expecting at least seventy or so warriors to arrive before them. They will be bringing weapons, and we shall also be arming ourselves from the Armory. Those of you who need to return to residences outside of Alicante in Idris should do so now and return by nightfall, bringing anything you may need. From tomorrow morning we will be preparing to enact our strategies and will need everyone inside the protection of the city."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate hearing what you think of each chapter :) Would love to hear from some more of you!

**Please review**, anyone who reviews gets a 500 word preview of Chapter 15!


	16. Chapter 16

_"__The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing."_ – Albert Einstein

**Chapter 16**

Following the Council meeting, Jocelyn had returned to the Penhallows, her charges in tow, including Maia Roberts, to take care of Max and Valentina. The teenagers were all up in Aline's room, following their return from the Accords Hall, and the news that had been imparted by the Inquisitor and Consul.

"I can't believe they actually said I'm not allowed to leave Alicante, even just to go home to get some things with you guys," Jace said in disgust.

"They're not letting me leave either," Clary added with a grimace. "It sucks just as much for me."

"Quit grumbling and accept it's not just for your safety, but for everyone else's too," Alec said shortly.

Jonathan, Isabelle and Alec were being sent out as a group to go to the Lightwood Manor and the Fairchild Manor, to get some things for their families before night fell.

Simon and Maia were standing a little off to the side, lumped together by the mere fact that they weren't Shadowhunters, listening to the other occupants of the room discuss the strategy outlined in the Council meeting.

"You get use to it," Simon said softly to her.

"What?" she asked, looking hostilely at him.

"Them ignoring you," Simon replied. "They don't exactly mean to do it, and when they're not wrapped up in their own worlds they can be nice, or at least Clary is."

"Clary is nice," Maia agreed. "I'm not sold on the others, I have trouble believing they care much about either you or me. I'm a Downworlder, you're a mundane. We're both only here because there's no other option. Under normal circumstances we would have been kicked out of here faster than you could say Indiana Jones."

In the separate, louder main conversation Isabelle was saying, "I've been thinking, and somehow, that Hellhound attack, and even the vampires attacking Simon, must somehow be linked to the Seelie Queen's plans. Maybe they were attempts at distracting us, so that when she declared war, we'd already be occupied with other things. I don't know, I just know it can't be coincidence. I mean, what if she's going to use demons as part of her plan to attack us?"

"But we're safe in here from any demon attacks at least, she knows that," Aline pointed out. "But do you think that means the vampires are on her side, if your theory is true?"

"I'm not sure, especially as it's just a hunch," Isabelle answered. "Raphael Santiago, the vampire Council representative, also from the New York clan, mentioned that Lily, who took Simon, had never gone rogue before, so maybe was approached by the Seelie Queen, or Meliorn, or some faerie, and asked to find a way to cause some trouble for us."

"Someone should mention that to Dad, but not us," Alec said, standing. "Jon, Izzy, we need to get going. Do you have the lists from Mom and Jocelyn? Okay, good."

Isabelle, Jonathan and Alec departed, leaving Aline, Jace and Clary, with Maia and Simon still talking to each other off to the side.

"We should get out of your hair," Clary offered to Aline. "I bet you'd like to have your room to yourself for an hour or two."

"That wouldn't be the worst thing," Aline allowed with a smile. "What about Simon and the werewolf girl though?"

"They can't leave the house, but they can leave your room," Jace pointed out.

"Simon, Maia, we're going to leave Aline for a bit," Clary called to the two across the room. "Come on, we'll head downstairs."

Simon and Maia did as directed, not having much choice, essentially being under some sort of house arrest and at the mercy of the Shadowhunters who had temporarily taken them under their wings.

They found Jocelyn downstairs looking rather weary, overseeing Val and Max, who were playing with some building blocks with Val.

"You okay, Mom?" Clary asked, looking at her mother.

"Just tired," Jocelyn allowed with a small smile. "I've also got no idea what to do for dinner for you all."

"You know I'm no help there," Clary said ruefully.

"I could see what's in the kitchen," Maia offered. "I've been on my own for a few months now and I've picked up a few kitchen skills. It's the least I can do, seeing as you've all been so good to me."

"Would you really?" Jocelyn asked gratefully. "That would be wonderful."

"I can help too," Simon offered.

"Jace and I will as well," Clary offered.

"Actually, I was going to head over to the Armory," Jace countered. "There are going to be people over there preparing ahead of tomorrow, and I thought I could help. I can't leave the city, but the Armory is in the city."

"I'll go with you," Clary decided, sensing Jace's intention was to get them away from the others at the house. "Let's face it, I'll be of more use there than here."

"Fine," Jocelyn allowed. "Just be back here before nightfall, okay? Find Luke, and Jia and Robert too, I guess. Let them know there will be food here, of sorts, when they can come home."

"Will we have enough food for all those people?" Maia asked dubiously.

"If you can't find enough in the house we'll get Aline to go out for some more," Jocelyn decided. "We can call her down if we need anything."

Jace and Clary left, leaving Maia and Simon to the kitchen, with Jocelyn as back up.

"I'm so glad you got us out of kitchen duty," Clary said in relief. "I wonder if they realise they'll need to cook for about twenty?"

"Not my problem," Jace said with a roguish chuckle. "At least Verlac won't be there, that's one less person."

"Are we actually going to the Armory?" Clary asked as the walked from the Penhallows towards the main area of Alicante.

"At some point," Jace said casually. "I figured we'd go somewhere quiet, maybe the stables. We were never going to get a chance to talk at the house."

"I figured as much," Clary agreed. "Talk, or 'talk'?"

"Both, I hope," Jace answered with a laugh at her forthrightness. "What did I do when you put that Fearless rune on me? Ever since I saw what Luke did in the Accords Hall I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"You probably don't want to know," Clary said uncomfortably, trying to sidestep.

They had passed through Angel Square, the plaza located at the city's centre, one of Alicante's most picturesque and historically important places. The usual end of summer ball was held there each year. The Gard was off to one side, the Accords Hall another, and the Armory in the rear. They headed for the stables, which were right near to the Academy.

"I do want to know, whatever I said won't change things between us," Jace told her sincerely, squeezing the hand that was in his.

"I think it might have already," Clary confessed.

"By the Angel, just tell me what I said!" Jace exclaimed.

"Don't yell at me, you're the idiot who confessed your love for me after knowing me for less than a week!" Clary exclaimed hotly.

"Oh, right," Jace said after a moment. "Well, you're very lovable."

"Yes, and you think I'm also more beautiful than Isabelle," Clary added with a small smile. "You also were a little rude to the Seelie Queen, but I think she quite enjoyed it."

"What exactly did I say to you? About loving you?" Jace asked, as they reached the stables.

Clary paused at the entrance of the stables and said, as if in deep thought.

"You said, 'I tried to stop myself from loving you, because I've seen what love does to people, but I can't help loving you.'" Clary quoted softly.

"Well, that's just a little more than merely confessing my love," Jace said dryly. "I suppose you have a few questions?"

"Oh, just a dozen or so," Clary said wryly. "I've been trying to ignore them because they didn't exactly fit in with everything else that's been going on."

Clary sat down on a bale of hay and Jace leaned against the wall next to her.

"Do you really love me?" she asked quietly.

"I really think I do," Jace said. "I'm not exactly an expert on love, but I think what I feel for you is love. I hadn't exactly planned on telling you that way, in fact, I hadn't thought about telling you at all, I guess it was just something I was feeling."

"Okay," Clary said, processing. "What have you seen that made you think that love is bad? Why didn't you want to love me?"

"I did want to love you, I just always equated love with destruction. My parents loved each other, my father died, my mother died of a broken heart. Robert and Maryse are married, and I think they loved each other, but I'm pretty sure that something happened between them because they aren't as much in love anymore. I have a grandmother who I see once every few years, because I make her think of those she once loved and it brings her too much pain. Love opens you up to such loss. I suppose that's why I've never looked for anything more than what was thrown at me by various girls," Jace explained in sincere detail.

"Oh Jace," Clary said, standing and circling her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "That's such a lonely way to live."

"I know that now," Jace said with a small smile. "Just think, in less than a week you've turned me into this."

"I think you're still you, full of smart ass comments and quick wit," Clary retorted. "But now you understand that it's much better to be with love, even if it can bring you pain. My mom would probably tell you that, if you asked."

"You're not freaked out, about me loving you?" Jace asked hesitantly.

"No," Clary said quietly, looking up into his eyes. "I think sometimes, when the time is right, you can meet someone and you just know. I was scared too, you know, about what I feel for you. I was worried that you'd break my heart, or that I'd lose you and my heart would break, but I'd rather have what we have than pass it up because of fear."

Jace leaned down and kissed Clary tenderly, then more deeply, their emotions running as wild as the electric current between them.

Jace suddenly pulled away with a start.

"Dammit, that's what it is!" Jace exclaimed.

Clary was breathing heavily and looked at him in concern.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"We can't let the Seelie Queen bring her army to us here," Jace said, eyes wide. "The reason the demon towers are so fool proof is because you need demon blood to take them down. Faeries have demon blood. If she can find a way to get a member of the Fair Folk into the city to get their blood onto the towers the wards will come down, leaving us open to all kinds of attack, especially demons."

"You're right," said Clary faintly. "Taking down the walls would be a huge blow against us."

"I was serious when I made the reference about a Trojan horse," Jace replied. "This is their Trojan horse, and it would be our undoing. Come on, we've got to find Robert and tell him and the Consul, now! We can't fight the faeries from here, we need a new plan."

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and together they raced out of the stables, headed first for the Armory.

Inside they found a number of Clave members, including Luke.

"Where's Robert?" Jace asked, running straight up to him.

"Over at the Gard, with Jia and a few others," Luke said, looking concerned. "What's going on?"

"I think I know what the faeries have planned when they attack us," Jace said shortly. "I need to tell Robert."

Jace ran out of the Armory, and Clary threw Luke an apologetic glance before following him.

Clary followed after Jace at a run, and came to a stop just beside him next to Robert and Jia in the Consul's chambers at the Gard.

"Jace, what is it?" Robert asked impatiently. "We're in the middle of something here."

"You can't use the city as a stronghold, I think it's a trap," Jace said urgently.

Luke walked quickly into the room then, having decided to follow his daughter and Jace.

"What do you mean, Jace?" Jia asked.

Jace proceeded to explain his epiphany, going into the same detail he had with Clary no more than ten minutes earlier.

"I think he's right," Jia said when he was finished.

"How did you reach this conclusion, Jace?" Robert asked seriously.

"The Queen is cunning," Jace told Robert. "I was listening to your strategy, and felt like that was what the Queen would be assuming we'd do, by relying on the fortress that Alicante is. I wasn't sure what alternative there was to fighting here, or how she'd find a way to break down our walls, but now I do, and we can't fight here."

"We can't fight here," Jia said agreed firmly. "But where?"

"Brocelind Plain," Jace suggested. "I have an idea."

Once Jace had finished explaining his new strategy to Jia, Robert and Luke, he and Clary were sent back to the Penhallows so that the adults could begin to enact their new strategy, following Jace's revelation.

"You've basically saved their asses," Clary remarked as they approached the front door.

"Not really, I just gave us a better chance," Jace retorted. "If anyone is going to save us, I think it's going to be you. The Seelie Queen wouldn't be so focused on what you can do if it wasn't important."

"That's a lot of pressure," Clary said lightly, her brow furrowed.

"You won't be alone, and we'll figure it out," Jace said reassuringly, taking her hand as they stepped inside.

"Oh gross, Sebastian is here, and talking to my mom," Clary hissed, letting go of Jace's hand.

"I'm going to head upstairs, and see if I can find Max, he's not down here. You tell your mom what they asked us to tell her, I'm steering clear of Sebastian," Jace said grimly.

Jace walked past Aline who was talking with her Elodie Verlac, Sebastian's aunt, and upstairs to the room Max had been staying in, while Clary crossed the room to speak with her mother, and hopefully ignore Sebastian.

Jace found Max upstairs, a copy of _The Codex_ in his lap, as he looked earnestly at it.

"What are you doing, Max?" Jace asked.

"Trying to learn as much as I can so I can help," Max said seriously. "You were all gone, doing things to help, and I wanted to too."

"Alec and Isabelle should be back soon, and we can spend some time together tonight," Jace promised. "Why don't you come downstairs now and you can hang out with Clary and me?"

"In a minute," Max agreed. "I just want to finish this page."

"Okay," Jace agreed with a chuckle, ruffling the smaller boy's hair, and then leaving the room.

Although Jace had been calm and cheerful with Max it was far from the way he was truly feeling. He was tense and agitated about what was to come, especially following the last hour. He walked downstairs, thinking how he wished Alec, and Isabelle, were back already so that he could talk things through with them.

As entered the living room his eyes went immediately to Clary, and he quickly became irate as he noticed that Sebastian was standing with her, and was just placing his hand flirtatiously on her waist and giving her a salacious grin as she cringed away from him.

Jace quickly crossed the room, past Elodie, Jocelyn and Aline, and went straight up to Sebastian and grabbed his hand and removed it from Clary's waist, saying with a growl, "Take your hand **off** my girlfriend. I think she's already made it perfectly clear that she has no interest in you."

"Your what?" Sebastian scoffed.

"Your what?" Jocelyn echoed in shock.

Clary, like the rest of the room, also seemed shocked, but pleasantly at least.

"Clarissa?" Jocelyn said questioningly, turning to her daughter.

"I'm dating Jace," Clary affirmed, slipping her hand into his and meeting her mother's gaze unwaveringly.

"Okay," Jocelyn said eventually. "We will talk about it more later."

Clary smiled faintly at her mother and released a sigh.

"Sorry," Jace said quietly, once no one was looking at them, and Sebastian had slunk out of the house, to nobody knew where.

"I'm not," Clary retorted with a grin. "In fact, I feel much better."

Jace chuckled and was about to say something in reply when they heard the front door open and a few moments later Luke, Jonathan and Isabelle entered the room, each had their arms filled with an assortment of things.

Jocelyn walked quickly over to Luke, murmured something quietly to him, which prompted him to give Clary and Jace a long look, before returning to speaking with his wife.

"Jace, get over here and help us with this stuff," Isabelle instructed.

"You too, Clary," Jonathan added.

"And where is our older brother, our fearless leader and general bossy boots?" Jace asked.

"We left him to finish stabling the horses," Isabelle said with a grin. "He may have also been stuck with their grooming and feeding too."

"Nicely done," Jace said, taking the things she handed him.

"What's Mom telling Luke?" Jonathan asked Clary as they climbed the stairs.

"Not much," Clary said casually. "And I can't be sure, but probably something about me and Jace, or possibly something about how Jace figured out what the Seelie Queen's aim probably is if we stay here to fight her."

"What, did she walk in on you two making out?" Isabelle asked over her shoulder, listening in.

"No, he stormed across the room and told Sebastian to take his hand off his girlfriend," Clary said with a pleased grin. "It caused quite a sensation."

"Girlfriend?" Jonathan asked weakly. "I think I liked it better when you were a recluse. Mom and I said make friends, not find a boyfriend!"

"It's it lucky that you don't get to decide what I do, or who I date," Clary said tartly. "Besides, it's just Jace, it's not like I'm dating Magnus Bane or something."

"Magnus wouldn't date you, maybe Alec, he thinks he's pretty," Isabelle said with a grin. "And what's all this about Jace figuring out the Seelie Queen's battle strategy? Anything to do with my Hellhound or vampire theories?"

"Nothing really to do with that, but it is a little linked to demons," Clary replied. "Come on, let's stow this stuff away in Aline's room and you boys can meet us in there and we'll talk it all through while we wait for Alec."

Isabelle and Clary disappeared into Aline's room while Jace and Jonathan went into the room they'd been using.

"Let's get one thing clear," Jonathan began. "I accept that you're dating my sister, and I'm fine with it, but the minute you start treating her the way you usually treat girls you'll have me to answer to. Also, if you could avoid playing tonsil hockey with her in my presence, that would be great."

"I appreciate the warning," Jace said dryly. "I don't have any intention of treating Clary like other girls, because she's nothing like other girls. And you might think I'll have you to answer to, but I'm pretty sure you'll have to get in line, and Clary will probably be at the front of that line."

Jonathan gave a reluctant chuckle and shared a grin with Jace.

Across the other side of the Glass City, as Alicante was known as due to the glass-like appearance of the demon towers, Alec was leaving the stables, having finished with the horses. Night had fallen, and his way was lit by witchlight, the main source of light in Alicante.

As he was walking past the Gard he was surprised to notice Magnus Bane walking out with an air of serene purpose.

"Stop!" Alec called, causing Magnus to come to a halt and look enquiringly at him.

"May I help you?" he asked, giving Alec a long look up and down.

"What were you doing in the Gard? You're not supposed to be in there, at all," Alec said seriously.

Magnus gave an amused laugh and replied, "That's very endearing, trying to limit me to your laws, Alec Lightwood. I go and do as I please, especially when I am doing the bidding of the Nephilim, but just to put your mind at ease, I have permission to use the Portal in the Gard currently, without limit."

"Oh," Alec replied, feeling stupid. "Of course."

"Don't worry, you look very sexy when you're trying to be authoritative," Magnus said lightly. "It's very appealing."

"Do you deliberately try to make me uncomfortable?" Alec asked Magnus suddenly.

"What makes you uncomfortable? The fact that you are sexy? The fact that I find you sexy? Or the fact that you don't know what to do about either of these things?" Magnus asked astutely. "Or perhaps it is because you are uncomfortable with this type of attention because it is usually bestowed upon your parabatai, Jace. It is easy to be overshadowed by a Herondale, but you should know that you have just as much to offer, if not more, than Jace."

Alec stood, gaping a little, and as usual, entirely unsure of how to respond to Magnus.

"Is that a goldfish impression?" Magnus asked a little tiredly. "You are very pretty, but I'm beginning to find you boring already. You need a little fire to make you completely appealing. I'm looking for your father and the Consul. Follow me or don't, but stop looking so stupid."

"I'm not a goldfish!" Alec snapped. "And it's all well and good for you to talk about these things openly, but you have to understand that we don't do that here, it's not acceptable."

"But it's acceptable for you to look longingly at your parabatai, even when his magnetic attraction to the Morgenstern girl is palpable?" Magnus retorted pointedly.

"I do not look longingly at him!" Alec hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"You do, and that's fine. You'll get over him, you're young, it's life. You should do something about your frustration, its going to overflow and boil over and you'll be in a mess. You should let me help you with that," Magnus said, his meaning clear.

"I don't think now is exactly the time or the place," Alec said quickly. "You should find my father, and I need to find my friends."

"A good point," Magnus allowed, and watched Alec as he walked off towards the Penhallows.

Alec looked over his shoulder briefly to see if Magnus was following him, or if he had gone in another direction. He found himself a little flustered to find Magnus just watching him, and a hot flush flooded his cheeks when he saw Magnus wink at him.

"You can run from your troubles, Alec, but you can't hide from them. You have to face them eventually," Magnus said quietly under his breath as Alec ceased to look over his shoulder and kept walking away from him.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading :) Who enjoyed the Malec scene? And what did you think of Clace's discussion of Jace's time under the affect of Fearless? :) Or my personal favourite moment, "Take your hand **off** my girlfriend." I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

**Please review**, it's really important to me to hear what you guys think :)

I appreciate each and every review, follow and favourite so much! I can't believe this has been going for one month now, I'm so happy with how it's going :) Hope you all are too!


	17. Chapter 17

_"Although the world is full of suffering, it is full also of the overcoming of it."_ – Helen Keller

**Chapter 17**

"My Queen, this message has just arrived, from the Nephilim," Meliorn announced, entering the chambers of the Seelie Queen.

"How interesting," the Queen said slowly, her beautiful facial features forming an intrigued expression.

Meliorn handed her the message and she read its contents.

"On behalf of the Nephilim and the Council, I wish to acknowledge the intention to declare war from the Seelie Court. In response to your requests, we wish to offer this counter. A representative of the Council, Lucian Graymark, to escort Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern, and Jace Herondale to Brocelind Plain, near Brocelind Forrest to meet with you, and however many representatives you should wish you send, tomorrow evening, at sundown. We wish to meet with you to discuss your grievances, and the presence of the children you requested is a sign of our cooperation. Consul Penhallow."

"What do you make of it, my Queen?" Meliorn asked.

"They are playing right into our hands," the Seelie Queen said, an expression of malicious delight on her face. "We will meet them, and while we do so, our forces will be storming Alicante, and the Nephilim will have to divide their resources between their beloved City of Glass and their most important assets in Brocelind."

In Alicante the Consul, the Inquisitor, Lucian Graymark and their families were all gathered at the Penhallows, as they had been for the past few days. Magnus Bane was also present, and were Jia, Robert, Luke, Jocelyn, Jonathan, Clary, Alec and Jace in Jia's study.

"The Queen will probably send whatever forces she has to Alicante while Meliorn, or possibly she, meet with us at Brocelind Plain," Luke guessed. "Is there anyway to negate this?"

"We don't even know if she'll agree to it, she might think it's a trap and decided to not wait until this evening and attack tomorrow during the day," Jocelyn pointed out. "I'm still not sold on allowing you to take the children out there as a decoy."

"If she does agree to your terms, the Night Children will be able to fight with you, as soon as the sun sets," Magnus pointed out. "I have Camille Belcourt's word that she and as many other clans as she can gather will fight for us. Tomorrow, at nightfall, should your plan be working, Catarina Loss, a warlock I know and trust, will create a Portal to transport all the vampires they have to Brocelind Plain. Likewise, I can create a Portal from within the city that will take your forces directly outside of the city, and your forces can draw the Seelie Queen's towards Brocelind Plain, where the Night Children will already be."

"All of this depends on the Seelie Queen giving confirmation that she, or a representative, will meet us at Brocelind tomorrow at sun down," Jia agreed. "As soon as we know, all these plans can be confirmed and we will call a meeting at the Accords Hall to let all members of the Clave know so that everyone can be prepared."

"That doesn't leave us with much protection," Jonathan pointed out.

"You'll be armed, we'll all be armed. If we're attacked, we fight," Jace pointed out. "We do what we have to do to end this."

"Without being reckless," Robert added firmly, knowing his son.

"What about Isabelle and me?" Alec asked. "It wouldn't hurt for them to have us as backup."

"You'll be needed with the main forces," Robert told him. "We can't differ from the deal we outlined to the Seelie Queen, regardless."

"Until then there seems to be no reason why most people in the city shouldn't try to get a good night's rest," Jia decided. "All who gave come from outside of Alicante to answer the request for help have been assigned a location to sleep tonight. All of you have been staying here, and are welcome to stay tonight as well. Luke, Robert, Maryse, none of you have actually had a chance to sleep yet, and we will do something about bedding for you. Children, I suggest you leave for your rooms."

Alec, Jonathan, Jace and Clary all quickly departed, knowing when they were dismissed.

"So Sebastian isn't staying here tonight?" Alec asked. "I haven't seen him since I got back from the stables."

"Well, after the incident with Jace and Clary earlier, it seemed best if he didn't stay here. His aunt was already staying somewhere else, so he's with her," Jonathan said, smothering a grin.

"What did you do to him this time, Jace?" Alec asked tiredly.

"Hey, it's not always my fault, he's a real ass," Jace protested.

"It's true," Clary added. "Sebastian was being a jerk, and Jace didn't really do anything to him anyway."

"But what happened?" Alec reiterated.

"Well, I wasn't here, but the way I heard it, from Aline, Sebastian was hitting on Clary, and Jace apparently didn't take kindly to the idiot being all over his girlfriend," Jonathan recounted in amusement.

"Girlfriend?" Alec asked dumbly.

"Yes, I had meant to tell you, but we've been kind of busy," Jace said wryly. "Apparently it's all very amusing, and you and Isabelle can tease me mercilessly, but not until after tomorrow."

"Fine," Alec said quietly. "I think I'm going to find Max and check on him before bed."

Clary looked at Alec's retreating figure in interest, she wasn't sure what reaction she'd been expecting from him, but it wasn't that.

"I'm going to go with him, I'll find you before I go to bed," Jace told Clary, dropping a light kiss to her lips.

Jace left and Clary turned to Jonathan.

"How do you feel about being used as live bait?" Clary asked lightly.

"Not too bad, it's certainly not as risky as going to visit the Seelie Queen with my boyfriend," Jonathan retorted.

"He wasn't my boyfriend then," Clary contradicted tartly.

"I'm not sure why they're bothering sending me too," Jonathan mumbled, coming to a rest outside Aline's room where Clary would be sleeping. "Everyone knows it's you two she really wants, I don't have special powers like you two."

"Hey, sure she wants you, though this seems like a stupid thing to be arguing over," Clary countered. "It doesn't really matter what she wants anyway, because we're not actually giving it to her. This whole thing is a big game of cat and mouse, with each side making a calculated move until they can finally strike what they want. We're just players in a game, an important game, but everything's going to be okay."

"Can you create a rune to ensure that?" Jonathan joked.

"I don't really know," Clary said with a smile. "But I wouldn't be placing your hopes on that."

Clary knocked on Aline's door and entered at 'Come in', Jonathan following her in. The remaining teenage occupants of the house were there, sitting around playing what looked like cards.

"We've been trying to teach Simon how to bluff, he's got a useless poker face," Isabelle announced upon seeing them. "Where are my idiot big brothers? I thought you were all downstairs in the war room together."

"They're off with Max," Clary answered. "We all got sent off to bed, can you imagine."

"I can," Maia said, with a yawn. "I'm feeling rather sleep deprived."

"Weakling," Isabelle muttered under her breath.

Across the hall Alec and Jace had just finished tucking a protesting Max into bed, and had answered his dozen or so questions about the impending battle on the next day. All of this had been done at a whisper, thanks to the fact that little Valentina was already asleep in the same room.

Once they were in the hall Jace said, "If you found someone who made you happy, I'd be happy for you."

"I am happy for you, ecstatic," Alec replied sarcastically.

"What is your problem?" Jace asked in frustration. "Seriously? You've always hated me have casual, meaningless flings with girls, and now that I'm actually serious about someone you're still not happy."

"You're just so self absorbed," Alec said brusquely. "You don't see anything other than what you want to see. Clary's no good for you, Jace. You're completely by consumed by her, irregardless of how it impacts anyone else."

"Alec, let's just cut the bullshit, okay?" Jace said with quiet resignation. "We've never talked about this, and we don't have to, but I know, okay? The real thing that bothers you about Clary is that I really care about her, and you think that means it's going to jeopardise our relationship, but it won't. We'll always be parabatai, brothers and friends. Do you understand what I'm saying? One day you'll find someone, someone that is meant for you, and you'll find a way to make it work."

"How long have you known?" Alec asked quietly, his eyes downcast.

"Alec, you can look me in the eyes, nothings changed," Jace told him. "It doesn't matter how long I've known, I don't even know, I just know, and it doesn't matter to me. I'll always support whatever you choose."

"How can I expect other people to understand about me when I don't even really understand myself?" Alec asked Jace seriously.

"Nobody has to know until you want them to, and then, it's not even their business," Jace said firmly. "Now, do you think you can stop being such an ass, especially to Clary?"

"Well, probably," Alec allowed with a faint smile. "Do you think the new strategy will work?"

"I may have superior skills to everyone else, but I can't see the future," Jace retorted, returning to their usual banter.

It was then that Isabelle left Aline's room and found her brothers in the hall.

"I thought you two were supposed to be with Max?" she asked.

"We put him to bed, he's probably asleep already," Alec answered. "You might as well sneak in and check."

"Careful though, Val's asleep in there too," Jace added. "See you in the morning, Iz."

Alec added a goodnight to Isabelle, and he and Jace went to collect Simon from Aline's room.

"Simon, time to leave the girls alone, we're all going to get some sleep ahead of tomorrow," Jace told him shortly.

"Actually, I thought I'd just show Simon around Alicante a little," Clary interrupted.

Jace gave her a long look and said, "Fine. You'd better not be too long or the adults will be pissed off."

Clary picked out a light jacket from her things that Jonathan had brought back from the manor, for the night air had become quite cool. On her way out of the room she kissed Jace's cheek and said softly, "I'll see you when we get back."

Simon followed Clary out of the house and they slipped quietly out into the canal ridden streets of Alicante, the night sky illuminated by witchlight.

"I'm sorry to have left you alone so much the last few days," Clary said apologetically to Simon, once they were alone, walking towards the centre of the Glass City.

"I get it, you've kind of got a lot on your plate," Simon said forgivingly. "I've just been in the way, haven't I?"

"No, you haven't, it's just not been the easiest of times," Clary replied. "But I thought I'd at least show you around here a bit. It's so beautiful, and I figure you should see it before tomorrow, because who knows what's going to happen."

"Well, when you offer yourself up as bait in a war there's always risk," Simon said dryly. "Man, your mom is one scary lady."

Clary giggled and said, "The best bit about running away was that I wasn't around when she was told. By the time I was back I think she was so glad to see me that she didn't have the strength, or time, to yell at me."

"I can't believe I missed seeing her face when you dropped that bomb about Jace," Simon said with a chuckle. "Maia and I were in the kitchen, listening, but we didn't think making an appearance at that point would be wise."

"Very good choice," Clary agreed. "She still hasn't had a chance to talk to me about that whole thing. It's got the potential to be one awkward conversation."

"So, what is this place?" Simon asked, as they came to a halt in the plaza at the centre of the city. "I've been by a couple of times, going to the Accords Hall for my interrogation, but I haven't exactly had the guided tour."

"This is Angel Square, and most of the key places of Alicante surround it," Clary answered, and began pointing out each relevant building and explaining its significance.

They turned to head back to the Penhallows and Simon asked, "So, what am I supposed to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, I guess we all forgot about that," Clary said, brow furrowed. "You can't fight of course, and none of us will be around to protect you. I guess we'll have to sort that out tomorrow. Maybe you can help look after the children here, they'll have to stay in Alicante while we face the faeries. We'll have to ask Luke or somebody tomorrow."

There was a silent pause and then Simon said, "You know, Jace seems like kind of a jerk a lot of the time. It's hard to believe he's different with you."

"When you know more about him, it's easier to understand," Clary said slowly. "I haven't even discovered a quarter of what there is to know about him, but I promise you there's more to him than his jerk exterior."

"Sounds like the rose coloured glasses of true love," Simon teased. "Imagine, if you guys had kids, they'd have the most awesome abilities, with the extra angel blood from both of you. Man, it was amazing enough finding out you all are part angel, part human, and then to find out that you can actually have extra angel in you, it's too cool."

"I'm glad you think so," Clary said dryly. "Once this whole faerie thing is over, and providing we're alive, there are probably going to be a fair few people who wants answers about Jace and me and our extra abilities, not to mention it could cause a lot of pain and problems for my mom."

"People seem to like you guys, you said it yourself, you've got sway, so don't spend any time worrying about it. You'll have plenty of time to worry once you finish off the faeries. Any idea of how you're going to do that by the way?" Simon asked. "I mean, it's all well and good to lay a trap to get them near you, but how do you actually plan to defeat them?"

"Sometimes we don't have a plan, we have to think on our feet a lot," Clary replied with a shrug. "Jace seems to think my rune power is going to have some big impact, but I have no idea how I could actually use it to make a difference in whatever situation we end up in. I think it's more likely he'll have a bigger role. Luke will be with us, and so will Jon, and we'll just face things as they come."

"And I'll be here, probably not allowed to do anything, because I'm the pet mundane," Simon said derisively, as they stood in front of the Penhallows.

"I hope that won't always be the case," Clary said meaningfully. "Come on, we'd better get inside and get some sleep."

Upstairs Clary followed Simon into the room the boys were to sleep in and found Jace perched on the edge of his bed, wearing dark pyjamas, mid conversation with Alec. Clary walked over and sat down next to him, so they were just touching.

"So, did you find our capital city impressive, mundane?" Jace asked with a smirk, lacing his fingers with Clary's.

"Simon," Clary hissed.

"If you call me mundane do I get to call you Shadowhunter?" Simon retorted, ignoring Clary's defensive of him.

"I don't really care what you call me," Jace said carelessly.

"How about Crapbag?" Simon asked thoughtfully. "Or maybe Dweezil?"

"I guess Simon really appreciated the wonders of Alicante," Alec said sarcastically.

Simon looked sheepish and said, "I can see why you call it the Glass City, it's really impressive. If the rest of the world new about it they'd be crazy over it."

"But the rest of the world can't know, and you won't be telling them," Jace said sternly. "If they let you leave here, memories intact that is."

"You're making me sorry I came in to say goodnight," Clary told him shortly. "I think I'll leave before I have to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," Jace said lightly. "Wait, I'll come with you, where the mundane won't annoy me."

Clary didn't say anything in reply as she stalked out into the hall.

"Clary," Jace said, garnering no response. "Clary."

"I don't talk to people that are deliberately rude to my friends," Clary said stiffly.

"Clary, I wasn't being rude, I was just giving him a hard time. I think of him as a mundane, not your friend," Jace explained. "Look, I can see that it really bothers you, so I'll do my best not to be an ass to him, okay?"

Clary relented at these words and turned to look at him and said, "Good, because as quickly as this all started between us, it can end just as quickly."

"Seriously?" Jace questioned skeptically.

"Seriously, Jace Herondale," Clary affirmed unwaveringly. "You might have picked up on this by now, but I'm not what you'd call a pushover."

Jace gave a small smile and said gently, "I did know, it's just one of the many things I like about you."

"Nice save, Herondale," Clary allowed with a reluctant grin. "Now, I think I should head for bed. When we got back Mom mentioned she'd be up shortly to make sure everything was in order up here, if you get what I mean."

"You mean I shouldn't be found anywhere near you between the hours of ten and seven," Jace guessed with a grin. "Got it."

He then proceeded to give Clary a long, lingering goodnight kiss and they then parted ways for the night.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading, and thanks for patiently waiting for this update. I was rather busy interstate for most of this week.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're getting closer to the faerie conflict coming to the fore :)

**Please review**, hearing from you all means so much to me and provides me with much needed motivation :)


	18. Chapter 18

_"__I was walking along looking for somebody, and then suddenly I wasn't anymore."_ – A.A. Milne

**Chapter 18**

"Ow! Simon!" Isabelle exclaimed as she collided with the brown haired, bespectacled mundane boy, as they both exited their rooms the next morning.

"Sorry," Simon said sheepishly, looking Isabelle over quickly. Simon knew she had probably only just awoken and dressed, without the comforts of her own room, bed and possessions, but she looked flawless. Her long, lithe figure was shown off nicely by her Gear, and her long, sleek black hair was pulled back ina ponytail. She looked beautiful and fierce. He knew he would look scruffy and unkempt by comparison. "Today is Sunday, right?"

"I think so," Isabelle agreed, mentally going over the days that had passed in her mind to confirm. "Yeah, today is Sunday. The day of rest, or at least according to the Christian Bible. Today is going to be anything but a day of rest."

"Well, that's okay for me, we celebrate the Sabbath on a Saturday. Crap, I missed Temple," Simon realised with a frown. "Oh well, seems a rather minor thing, all things considered."

"Did you have any plans other than running me down in the hall?" Isabelle asked. "I'm going downstairs to find some food before things become chaotic today. Aline, Clary and Maia are still asleep. I'm hoping I might even get a chance to shower. Twenty plus people and two bathrooms don't exactly provide great odds."

"I think I heard Jocelyn talking to your mom about using the facilities at the Academy or something?" Simon informed her, as they walked downstairs together.

"That makes sense," Isabelle said with relief. "Moms can be relied upon to take care of things like general cleanliness for the masses. The Academy is our school, so there are showers and stuff there if we need them after working out as part of our lessons."

"It's kind of funny to think that you go to school to learn to fight demons," Simon mused.

"What do you mean 'funny'?" Isabelle asked tautly. "Funny that _I_ go? Or funny that we as a race have a school to learn how to fight demons? If the former I'd be more than happy to demonstrate my proficiency in what we learn."

"Oh, I didn't me funny 'ha ha', I meant funny peculiar. It's almost as good as finding out that there actually is a Jedi school," Simon stumbled to explain.

"What's a Jedi?" Isabelle asked.

Simon looked completely shocked. "Don't you guys watch movies?"

"Not really," Isabelle said. "Remember, we're kind of forced to be minimalists with the technology here."

"You are **so** missing out," Simon said fervently. "When you come to New York next I'll have to watch it with you. Hey, where is everyone?"

They were in the empty kitchen of the Penhallow house.

"No idea, I just woke up too, remember?" Isabelle replied. "Were my brothers and Jon still asleep?"

"All of them," Simon affirmed. "I wish I was, but my sleeping pattern is kind of screwed up at the moment. Come to think of it, why are you awake? It is pretty early."

"Couldn't sleep," Isabelle said dismissively. "And it's not that early, everyone is just still asleep because no one has had much sleep the past few days."

Simon stomach then growled and he gave an awkward chuckle. "I guess my stomach thinks its breakfast time."

"Don't look at me, I can't cook, even when I try. Jace and Alec will be only too happy to tell you," Isabelle said quickly.

Aline and Maia both then walked into the kitchen, both looking tired, but decidedly less so than the evening before.

"Did you two want to make any more noise in the hall?" Maia asked grumpily.

"I would be careful with who you get testy with, little wolf," Isabelle warned haughtily.

"Hey, she's basically a refugee in all this, like me," Simon interjected. "And she's here because she wanted to help."

"Please, no more," Aline pleaded. "People are starting to stir all over the house now. Soon we'll all have had some breakfast and you can all stop squabbling."

True enough the house was soon alive with adults, teenagers and children alike. Food began to appear in the Penhallow house from nobody knew where. Luke, the Penhallows and Lightwood adults had first priority on the food as they all needed to get started on what they needed to do during the day. Word had been received overnight from the Seelie Queen, agreeing with the terms proposed by the Nephilim. There were various Clave members to meet with and plan with, strategies to finalise and weapons preparation to oversee. Magnus also needed to be met with to discuss his role, and the other allies he had secured in some other warlocks and the vampires.

Clary was sitting with a piece of toast in hand, a glass of juice to her right, her brother on one side and Jace on the other.

"Any idea what we're supposed to do today?" Jonathan asked. "No one has told me anything, and I don't want to sit around here as if I'm waiting for my own execution."

"Clary should practice her rune power," Isabelle suggested, overhearing. "If she's going to have a shot at making a difference today with it she'd better see what she's got in her arsenal."

"Not a bad point," Jace told his sister, looking thoughtful.

Isabelle grinned smugly at him and said to Clary, "So, do you know how you're going to go about it? Do you want me to be your guinea pig?"

Clary had a look of concentration on her face and then started and turned to Jonathan and said, "Jon, you brought my sketchpad from the manor, right? I told you to, but I forgot to check for it in my things."

"I got it, as if I'd leave it behind," Jon said quickly. "Why?"

"Sometimes when I was doodling in it I'd draw runes that I would see in my mind, ones that weren't from the Gray Book, but that I somehow knew what their purpose was," Clary explained. "I need to go through it to jog my memory."

Alec unexpectedly said, "So, it seems as though you can create new runes. Do you think you'd be able to do anything with existing ones? Like maybe make them really powerful?"

"I don't know," Clary mused. "I've never tried. Do you have any ideas, some way I can test that idea?"

"Well, what about a strength rune?" Alec suggested after a moment. "You could Mark Jon with the strength rune and Izzy could Mark me, and then we could see who was stronger out of Jon and me."

"I've been Marking myself and Jon for years and we've never experienced anything different than anyone around us," Clary pointed out.

"But maybe you need to concentrate on it, Clary," Aline added, she had been sitting close by and listening attentively. "Maybe if you put more energy or focus into the Mark it will have a more powerful result."

"And then what, they have an arm wrestle or something?" Simon asked curiously. "Or do they see who can lift the heaviest weight?"

"We'll see," Clary decided quickly. "I'll Mark Jon, Izzy can Mark Alec, there's no point in using Jace because he's already got an advantage over everyone else. Once they're Marked the rune will fade quickly, so we'll have to come up with something fast."

"Are we telling Mom?" Jonathan asked, as the all began to stand, breakfast apparently a thing of the past.

Clary glanced over to where she could see their mother in the kitchen, feeding Valentina, with Max sitting close by, chattering.

"No," Clary decided quickly. "She's busy. We can tell her how it goes once we know if there's anything to tell."

"Shouldn't you guys take this outside, in case your brother Hulks out and trashes the house?" Simon suggested.

"Hulks out?" Isabelle queried, her nose wrinkled delicately in confusion.

"You know, the Hulk, big green strong guy, typically gets rather angry and smashes a lot of stuff," Simon explained matter-of-factly. "Ring any bells?"

"Nope," Isabelle said, the others looking just as confused.

"Have you people seen not seen any iconic movies?" Simon asked incredulously.

"I have," Maia piped up.

"Sorry, you don't count here," Simon told her. "You live in the real world, of course you know who the Hulk is. But seriously, you should guys consider taking this outside in case there's any damage done to the house by accident."

"Fair point," Clary agreed. "We can continue this discussion of pop culture some other time."

Clary led the way outside, Jace by her side, the others in hot pursuit.

"Any ideas where we should do this?" Clary asked Aline.

"Just in the yard on this side of the house should be fine," Aline said after a moment. "If anyone's walking by they won't really look down there and there's nothing there either of the boys could potentially do harm to."

They quickly headed down the side, Jonathan and Alec both rolled up a sleeve of their Gear, Isabelle and Clary each had their stele at the ready.

"You should both start your Mark at the same time," Jace told them.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Jace," Isabelle told him with an eye roll. "How about you just stand by in case you need to use your superior powers to stop Jon from, what was it Simon said, 'Hulking out'?"

Simon snickered at this and Jace just glared at his sister.

"Just be quiet, please," Clary said sharply. "I'm starting now, and I need to try to figure out what I'm actually doing."

"So I should Mark Alec?" Isabelle asked in clarification.

"Yes," Clary said shortly.

She then visualised the rune for strength, her stele poised above Jonathan's forearm. She called on every thought she identified immense strength with, visualising acts of strength and power. As she began the Mark she concentrated solely on the application of the rune, focusing all of her energy on creating the most powerful Mark she could.

She finished and looked at the rune. There was that visually set it apart from any other strength rune, including the one Isabelle had just put on Alec.

"How do you feel?" Clary asked Jonathan.

"Like I could lift a house," Jonathan said, choking out a laugh. "I actually feel like I'm going to burst if I don't do something."

"Alec?" Jace questioned his parabatai.

"I feel like I normally do with a strength rune, filled with more power and strength than normal, but certainly not like I could lift a house," Alec supplied dryly.

"So, what are we going to make them do?" Isabelle asked urgently. "We need them to do it before the rune wears off."

"I don't know," Clary said, feeling rather drained from her efforts and the pressure of what she'd been trying to do.

"Oh, just arm wrestle," Aline said quickly. "There's that little outdoor setting over there."

Alec and Jonathan sat on either side of the table, Alec extended his right arm and Jon put his out to meet it. As their hands met there was a loud noise as Jonathan's arm connected with the table, the force of it cracking the table between them. Alec and Jonathan's hands had just connected as the table fell between them and Jonathan pulled back, startled. His hand was still connected with Alec's, so as he jerked backwards the force pulled Alec out of his seat and sent him flying through the air, landing a few yards away.

Alec stood and dusted himself off. "Well Clary, I'd say it's safe to say that was a successful experiment. Whatever you did to make your rune stronger worked."

"So that's not normal?" Simon asked Isabelle.

"No," Isabelle said quietly, looking a little amused, but also somewhat bewildered. "Not normal at all. He probably should have only been able to drag Alec across the table a little, seeing as Alec was also Marked with a strength rune."

Isabelle walked over to check on Alec, Aline moved to talk with Jon about the result of the Mark and Maia and Simon stood off to the side, merely observing. Clary hadn't moved from the spot in which she'd stood intending to watch the arm wrestle and she was looking rather white.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked in concern. "You look as white as paper."

Clary met his eyes and said as firmly as possible, "I'm okay, just kind of tired I think."

"Did you use too much energy or something on trying this?" Jace asked, thinking quickly.

"Maybe," Clary agreed quietly. "Could you Mark me with an energy rune? I think that should help."

Jace obliged and a few moments later the colour had started to come back into her face.

"Thanks," she said, her voice stronger. "I'd better check on Jon and see what kind of strength he has left."

Over the next fifteen minutes it became apparent than in addition to Jonathan's Mark being more powerful, the effects also lasted longer than Alec's.

"Next time, I want Clary to Mark me," Alec said with a wry grin. "I want a turn at casually throwing someone across a yard."

"Clary's ability isn't a party trick," Jace interjected. "It takes a lot out of her, so we need to be careful how she uses it. She looked like she was going to pass out before."

"Really?" Jonathan asked in sister in concern.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now, nothing a little energy rune couldn't fix," Clary said dismissively.

"Well, I don't think you should try test out making more powerful runes anymore today," Jonathan decided.

"Don't baby me, Jonathan," Clary told him hotly.

"Mom is about 100 yards away, I somehow think she'll back me up on this," Jonathan retorted. "It's enough that we're heading off this afternoon into God knows what without the possibility of you being exhausted."

"He's right Clary," Jace added. "How about testing some of those runes in your sketchpad? Those don't have to be extra powerful, you can just apply them as normal, the only difference being that they're new."

"Okay," Clary agreed gamely. "But I'd kind of prefer not to have an audience now, it's a bit much."

"Plus, the less people who actually know what you **can** do the better," Alec added seriously. "If we don't know, there's no chance of the information leaking out to anyone who might not be on our side."

"Good point," Jace agreed. "Jonathan and I will stay with Clary, since we'll be with her tonight. I'm sure the rest of you can find useful things to do. We'll see you later."

"Aline, do you mind if we use your room?" Clary asked.

"Sure," Aline agreed readily. "Maybe one day my room will be a historical location. 'Here Clarissa Morgenstern created the mind reading rune'."

There was a collective laugh and the group dispersed into several smaller groups, with Clary, Jonathan and Jace heading up to Aline's room, as planned. Simon and Maia also relocated to the Penhallow house to assist Jocelyn with whatever they could, seeing as they were essentially not able to go anywhere else, and they were there at the mercy and hospitality of the Shadowhunters. Isabelle and Alec headed out to the Gard where key Clave and Council members were based for the day, preparing for battle.

Up in Aline's room Clary was flipping through her sketchpad while Jonathan and Jace talked quietly.

"We've got to leave for Brocelind Plain mid afternoon at the latest, if we're to be near Brocelind Forrest by sundown," Jace said. "Which explains why Robert wants us over at the Gard for a final meeting just after one today."

"Which is only a couple of hours away now," Jonathan murmured. "There's just not enough time, Clary needs more time than that, and she's looking kind of tired too. Why isn't Magnus Bane making a Portal to take us to the meeting place?"

"You need to pay more attention," Jace said in quiet frustration. "There are a whole number of reasons, which were discussed at length last night."

"Well gee, I'm sorry if I didn't quite absorb them all, I guess I've been kind of overwhelmed, though I can't imagine why," Jonathan retorted sarcastically, his green eyes narrowed a little in annoyance.

"If you two start fighting I will personally kick your asses, put sleeping runes on you, bind and gag you until we have to leave this afternoon," Clary said tersely.

"She means that, doesn't she?" Jace asked Jonathan in impressed amusement.

"She does," Jonathan agreed with a small smile. "Never underestimate her because of her size. I learnt that early on in our childhood. Now, will you explain to me why we're not going by Portal?"

"They decided that it would be better if we rode for a number of reasons," Jace began. "It will only take a couple of hours, and that way we will also have our horses in case we need to make a quick get away. Plus, they'd rather conceal the extent of the help we're receiving, so if there's a Portal that we come through, and the faeries see, they'll know we have a warlock on the inside. Plus, it will use some of Magnus's energy, and they want to preserve that."

"What if we need to abandon our horses?" Jonathan queried. "I know Aura and Poseidon aren't war horses, and they're not trained for us to engage in battle on top of them really. They're as much pets as they are transport. I wouldn't want Poseidon to get hurt, or have to leave him behind."

Jace swallowed a retort about Jonathan being a big baby and summoned some sensitivity and said, "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Rocky either, but at the end of the day, it's more important that we survive, and that we do what has to be done to protect the city, and everyone in it. But you have a good point about them not being trained for combat. Maybe there are some horses in the stables that might be better suited to our purposes. We should find out."

Jonathan nodded, and began to take action immediately. "Clary, Jace and I think we should investigate the option of riding other, more suitable, horses today. If you're okay here we're going to head to the stables now and find out."

"But we can stay, or one of us can, if you need us," Jace offered quickly.

"It's fine," Clary said. "I heard most of what you two were talking about, you should go look into it. I'll be fine by myself, I'll probably concentrate better. I'll let you know how I went when you get back."

So Jonathan and Jace departed, leaving Clary to discover exactly what she was capable of creating on her own. It was no small task.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading :) I really enjoyed getting into Clary's rune ability in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed 'the gang' all together for a bit too! Plus, who enjoyed the Sizzy bonding?

As always, thanks to those who've reviewed, followed and favourited.

**Please review :) **500 word preview of the next chapter by PM for anyone who reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

_"__The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater." _– J.R.R. Tolkien

**Chapter 19**

"Aunt Madeleine!" Clary exclaimed, looking up to find a tall, angular woman with silver hair and hazel eyes enter Aline's room.

"Firecracker," Madeleine greeted Clary, grinning at her honorary niece. She and Jocelyn had been close friends since they met together while training at the Academy, so when Jocelyn had had children they called her 'aunt', out of affection and respect.

"You know I hate that," Clary said with a grumble, walking over and giving Madeleine a big hug.

"Well, I hear you might be trading it in for a new nickname, or a couple really," Madeleine replied in wry amusement.

"I guess you talked to Mom before you came up here," Clary said with a laugh. "Where have you been anyway? You've missed so much! My birthday, me bringing a mundane into Alicante, the Seelie Queen declaring war over Jon and me, me being some science experiment…"

"You having a boyfriend," Madeleine added pointedly. "I know, I'm sorry. I was supposed to come back from Moscow in time for your birthday, but I got held up, and then the Clave contacted me to ask me to take care of a few things before I returned. I missed a lot, but I'm here now. They've pretty much closed off the city now, ahead of this evening. Anyone who couldn't or wouldn't return to Idris to face the Seelie Queen has been instructed to go to their nearest Institute as a safe house."

"Well, I'm glad you're here now," Clary said, giving her another squeeze.

Madeleine glanced to the side and caught sight of Clary's sketchpad.

"So it's true, you can make new runes?" she asked in amazement. "Your mother alluded to you having extra abilities, and I heard rumblings from others, but it's really true?"

"It's true," Clary confirmed. "But we're trying to conceal exactly what I can create and what effect the runes have. I've been up here for a couple hours, seeing what I can make that might be useful. I was just finishing up. I need to find Jonathan and Jace, we're due at the Gard really soon."

"Of course, that's right. Your mom told me to ask you to come down and grab some food before heading over," Madeleine said. "See, this is why I don't have children, I'm terribly irresponsible."

They shared a giggle, Clary made sure she had everything she needed, and headed downstairs with Madeleine.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Jace," Madeleine said, as they descended the stairs.

"You've met him, you've taught us all at the Academy before," Clary pointed out.

"Yes, I know that. I meant I wanted to meet Jace 'your boyfriend', not Jace 'show off and Shadowhunter extraordinaire," Madeleine retorted lightly.

"They're one and the same," Clary said cheekily.

"You're a regular little Spitfire," Madeleine chuckled.

"Nice to see Clary has time to chat with you," Jocelyn said as they entered the room.

"Mom," Clary said uneasily. "I didn't mean to avoid you, I didn't know you were feeling that way. I've just been busy, and doing my best to deal with everything."

"I know," Jocelyn said wearily, handing her a plate of food. "It's just not very easy being your mother right now."

"I'll make it up to you, when this is all over," Clary promised, her words and eyes full of meaning, as she started to make quick work of the food she'd been handed.

"You'd better," Jocelyn said lightly, her eyes a little misty. "Madeleine here heard you promise, so you won't be getting out of it."

"Definitely not," Madeleine agreed. "It sounds like we might need to have another one of our little chats, just the three of us, once this is all over."

"Once this is all over," Clary agreed. "That's a phrase I've heard and said a lot over the past couple of days."

"It's because people are looking toward the future, they have hope, they're making plans for what we'll do once we deal with the faerie threat," Jocelyn said gently. "It makes me feel better every time I hear you, or anyone else, speak of a future, because it makes me feel like we have one."

"Well, if I don't head off for the Gard now, it could upset our plans to ensure that we have all have a future," Clary said lightly. "So, all going to plan, I'll see you later tonight, or tomorrow morning."

Jocelyn wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you."

Clary whispered the same in reply, hugged Madeleine goodbye, and then went to find Valentina to kiss her little sister before she left.

She found Val playing with Max, with Maia and Simon supervising.

"Starting your child minding detail already," Clary said with a grin.

"I get why he can't help," Maia said grouchily, gesturing to Simon. "But I'm a werewolf, there must be something I can do besides be a babysitter for you lot."

"Maia, I know you're a fairly new werewolf, but there are only so many times people will explain that Alicante is essentially off-limits to Downworlders, and that when you're here you have to be closely supervised," Clary explained somewhat patiently. "You're the only member of the lycanthrope to side with us at the moment, so having you fight might make you weak or a target. You're safest here, you need to be here."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait to get back to my life in New York, such as it is," Maia grumbled. "Are you off now, Clary?"

"Yes, I guess I'll see you a bit later," Clary said, more brightly than she felt. "Take care."

"Good luck," Maia said sincerely.

Simon unexpectedly put a hand on Clary's arm, and then pulled her into a brief, awkward hug.

"Kick ass," he said in a strained voice.

"You too," Clary said with a weak smile. "I'm counting on you to watch over Valentina and Max."

"I don't need anyone to look after me," Max piped up. "I'm going to fight too!"

"You are going to stay here, and help Simon and Maia, you're going to be their Shadowhunter helper," Clary told Max sincerely. "Now, I really must go, Jace and Jonathan should be waiting for me with the others at the Gard."

"They said bye to me before they left for the stables," Max said, as Clary made her way to leave the house. "But tell Alec and Izzy they better come back to see me before tonight!"

"I will," Clary called over her shoulder as she stepped out into the streets of Alicante.

She walked resolutely through the Glass City, alert eyes taking notice of the especially particular details of the city that she loved. The way the water of the canals wound through the city, gurgling as they rippled along, flowing with water from the river. She admired the various houses of the city, built mainly from gold and honey coloured stone, topped with red tiled rooves. The houses were built close together, rising up the hill that Alicante was built at base off.

It was not long before she had reached the heart of the city, crossing Angel Square and walking straight into the Gard, making her way to the Consul's chambers, where she assumed she would find everyone.

"Clary, we were just about to send someone out to find you," Jia said as Clary entered her chambers. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, sorry for the delay, I got caught up at the house," Clary said, taking a seat next to Jace.

"The purpose of our meeting now is to finalise the plans for tonight, ahead of the four of you leaving for Brocelind Plain. It's important that we're all on the same page," Robert said seriously. "Luke, you will accompany Jace, Jonathan and Clary to the edge of Brocelind Plain, nearest the east end of Brocelind Forrest, as determined when the Seelie Queen responded to our message this morning."

"We still aren't sure who will meet you, probably Meliorn, but possibly the Queen, or even both of them," Jia continued. "You will discuss whatever they wish to discuss, but you will under no circumstances hand over any of the children to them. You children will not try to offer yourselves up as a sacrifice either, it's bad enough that we've had to resort to using you as bait."

"But what if there's no other option than to appear as if we're willing to be handed over?" Clary protested. "If we go peacefully then we might have a chance of surprising them and escaping."

"You **will** not make a decision like that," Jia reiterated firmly. "If anything serious like that has to be decided, Luke will make the final call."

"So, no putting it to a vote? No democracy? This is a mini travelling dictatorship?" Jace asked lightly.

"Jace," Robert said warningly. "While the four of you are meeting with whoever the faeries send out near the forest, we expect that whatever forces the Fair Folk have will attack Alicante. If they have found a way to use demons in their attack nightfall will aid them, but we need the night as well so that the Night Children can fight with us. Ragnor Fell will open up a Portal, sending through all the vampire forces they have gathered in New York to Brocelind Plain, between the gates to Alicante and the edge of Brocelind Forrest."

"I will then create a Portal to send your forces outside of your city. That way there should be no chance of the faeries can find a way into Alicante," Magnus added. "I am prepared to offer my fabulous services in your battle, provided I will be appropriately compensated at the end. Additionally, do you actually know what you plan to do to vanquish your foes? It's all well and good to go into battle, but do you have an exit strategy?"

"Winning comes at a cost, and we will do whatever we deem necessary to defeat the threat at hand," Jia said forcefully. "At this point it is impossible to know what they will entail, but we will do what needs to be done."

"That's what I love about you Nephilim, 'Help us. We don't know what exactly we're going to do, but we're all powerful with a mandate from God and we take care of business.'" Magnus said dryly.

"Thank you, Magnus," Jia said sharply. "So, is everyone clear?"

There was a chorus of low 'yeses'.

"Okay. Now finally, Clary, I understand that you were experimenting with your rune ability this morning. Have you come across anything that might play to our advantage?" Jia asked.

"I hope so," Clary said, feeling a little uncertain. "It's all very new to me, and not exactly tested, but if there's a chance for me to do anything to help, I will."

"Okay, well that's everything," Jia said, standing. "You will need to get ready to leave now. We should see you later on, in Brocelind. Good luck."

"Jace, I've had word that the horses you were after are ready for you at the stables," Robert added. "All have some combat training and are reliable mounts."

Jace, Jonathan, Luke and Clary all stood and headed out of the Gard and across Angel Square to the stables.

"Did you guys say goodbye to everyone?" Clary asked as they walked.

"Goodbyes sound a bit final," Luke remarked. "You know me, I don't like to make a big deal out of leaving to take care of something. It makes me think I'll be back before too long. I said goodbye to your mom and Val and told them I'd see them soon."

"That's all I did too," Clary retorted. "Well, with a little extra maybe. But this is a big deal, you know it is."

"I'm with Luke on this," Jace added from a few feet away.

"That's because you have stunted emotions," Clary shot at him.

Jace glared at her, but they were spared from anything further by Jonathan saying, "Just because we'd rather not make a big deal out of leaving doesn't mean our emotions are stunted. It makes us sensible. Luke's right, if we wept every time we left to hunt demons, or investigate a Downworlder threat our tear ducts would be broken from overuse."

"Enough," Luke said quickly. "Clary, I'm glad you said whatever you needed to say to whoever you needed to say it to, and so have we. Now, Jace, do you know which horse was intended for which rider?"

Jace did know, and directed them each to a horse, each in their own stalls, their names on the outside. The appropriate tack was identified and collected, and then they all saddled their mounts and were soon ready to leave.

"We're leaving through the main gates," Luke told them. "Mount up, and we'll walk the horses to the edge of the city. Once we're out of it we'll alternate between travelling at a trot and canter, and galloping in flat parts, where need be."

There weren't people lining the streets to farewell them as they left, as is often described in stories when heroes went off to war. It was not the way of the Nephilim. They were too busy doing what they needed to do so that they as a people could defeat the threat from the faeries. Shadowhunters did not fight evil for their own glory, their actions where not taken on lightly as a show of strength and self-importance, but rather as something serious and important, and necessary. The four of them were keenly aware of their duties, as evident by the expressions on their faces as they rode out, full of purpose.

Across Brocelind Plain they rode, past manor house after manor house, the sun dipping ever lower in the sky as they neared there destination. There was little talk, as riding at a canter was not terribly conducive to holding a conversation.

In Alicante the large number of assembled Shadowhunters were receiving their final instructions from Jia and Robert, each warrior was making sure they were well armed, as well as thoroughly Marked. The children were gathered in the safety of the Accords Hall, it was the most secure place in the city, and Simon and Maia were permitted to watch over them there as well. The city would be largely deserted by Nephilim, nearly all that could fight would be going through the Portal out onto Brocelind Plain. There were few elderly Shadowhunters in the city, as Nephilim did not usually live too far past an age at which they could still fight. Should an emergency arise during the course of the battle the Silent Brothers could be called upon to offer some assistance, although they did not typically fight, though having the ability to do so if necessary.

Likewise, the female counterparts of the Silent Brothers, known as the Iron Sisters, could be reached if deemed necessary. This was unlikely, as they were even more withdrawn than the Silent Brothers, and very focused on their work of forging the weapons used by Nephilim, and the deep magic and craftsmanship that went with it. They resided and worked in the Adamant Citadel, access to which could be reached through the Armory in Alicante. Few had been there, and few were allowed, only Sisters and female Shadowhunters held in high respected by the Clave.

The four travelling across Idris made good time, the edge of Brocelind Forrest in sight as the sun was low in the sky.

As they were almost at their destination they slowed their horses to a trot and Clary looked ahead, her Farsighted rune allowing her to survey the patch of forest ahead clearly. This of course did not guarantee that she would be able to see whoever had come on behalf of the faeries. The Fair Folk were expert at making themselves invisible, blending into the vegetation provided.

"There could be an entire army in there, ready to take us by force," Clary said grimly.

"Well, we're counting on that not being the case," Luke said, from her right side.

"That would really screw things up for us," Jonathan agreed.

"So we send a fire message to the Consul, and Magnus Portals everyone here," Jace said calmly. "But that won't be necessary. They will want to storm Alicante, they know it's the heart of us. It is our Verdun."

"Spare us the World War I history references, Jace," Jonathan muttered.

"Well, the French won at Verdun," Jace retorted. "And we're going to win too."

"I see movement," Clary said suddenly, and they all came to a quick stop.

"I see it too," Jonathan added.

"I don't believe it, I really thought someone else would come," Jace said with a whistle. "Well, this **will **be interesting."

"Because it wasn't before," Clary said sarcastically.

"Quiet, dismount, we'll approach on foot," Luke instructed. "Let me do the talking, only spoke if you're spoken to."

They obeyed, and prepared themselves for anything, walking the last few yards towards the forest's edge before coming to a halt.

There stood the Seelie Queen, looking fierce and terribly beautiful, a faerie knight on either side.

"Nephilim," she began in a quietly pleased tone. "I see you have kept your word. Let's talk."

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! We've finally reached that point where the conflict is about to peak :) Hope you all enjoyed the addition of Madeleine and Clary's interaction with Jocelyn. Once the conflict is over I'm looking forward to focusing more on Clary's relationships with her family and friends, as well as Jace's life.

**Please review**, would really love to hear what you think. Suggestions or requests would be much appreciated too, lacking inspiration at the moment :)


	20. Chapter 20

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_ – Martin Luther King Jr.

**Chapter 20**

"Who do you think met them? Meliorn? The Seelie Queen? Someone else?" Isabelle asked agitatedly, fidgeting, curling and uncurling her whip with nervous energy. "Do you think they're okay?"

"Calm down Izzy, or I'll tell Jace and let him tease you mercilessly for the rest of our lives," Alec threatened. "There's nothing we can do about what's going on now, we just have to wait patiently until night falls and Magnus opens a Portal."

They were gathered with the rest of the Shadowhunter forces in Alicante, in Angel Square. They anticipated that the Fair Folk would attack from through the north gate, and possibly several other points. The purpose of gathering in Angel Square was to conceal the Nephilim forces from view until it was time for them to enact their plan. They would move as one to the outskirts of the city where Magnus would create a Portal, intended to transport the Shadowhunters out into Idris, on the other side of the faerie forces, and lure them out into Brocelind Plain, towards Clary, Jace, Jon and Luke.

"Why aren't you with the archers who are stationed on lookout?" Aline asked Alec.

"Dad wanted Isabelle and me to stay together, and they had enough archers for show," Alec supplied.

"Aline!" a girl exclaimed, approaching them. She was pale and petite, with white-gold hair that fell in ringlets. It was tucked back to reveal slightly pointed ears. Her green-blue eyes topped off a set of features that combined made her quite beautiful.

"Helen!" Aline exclaimed, a little startled, but also apparently pleased.

"Ahh," Isabelle said quietly to Alec, as Helen and Aline hugged and chattered quickly. "That makes sense, she must be Helen Blackthorn, I was wondering about the pointed ears."

"Pointed ears?" Alec queried softly.

"Yes, she and her older brother are part faerie, their mother was a faerie I think. This must be difficult for them, they're half faerie after all," Isabelle explained.

"I remember now," Alec said quickly, looking Helen over. "They're from the Los Angeles Institute, aren't they?"

"We are," Helen said, hearing Alec. "You must be Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, the Inquisitor's children."

"I see our fame precedes us," Alec said dryly, more than use to it. "Is your whole Institute here?"

"Yes, all our forces from the region arrived very late last night," Helen assented. "The rest of my siblings are here, but they're with the other children in the Accords Hall, they're too young to fight."

"Even Mark?" Aline asked curiously.

"No, Mark is just at the Armory, getting weapons, he eventually convinced Dad to let him fight," Helen answered. "Any idea how long until things get underway here?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Isabelle supplied. "We're marshalled here until night falls and the faeries storm the city, as we think they will."

"And Jace Herondale and the Morgensterns are out there, meeting with someone from the faeries, as a part of this whole strategy," Helen surmised in a low, thoughtful voice.

"Yes," Isabelle said, fidgeting again. "I wish we were with them!"

Many miles away, on the edge of Brocelind Plain, bordering BrocelindForest were Clary, Jace, Jonathan and Luke, facing the Seelie Queen. No weapons were drawn, but all were poised and ready to spring into action if need be.

"I think it would be best if we were completely up front with one another," Luke began. "It is clear that you have an interest in Clary and Jace for obvious reasons, as well as Jonathan, but I would like you hear from you your specific plans, regarding them."

"I see there will be no beating around the bush, Lucian Graymark," the Seelie Queen said coolly, a calculated grin on her delicately menacing features. "I do not see what information you require from me, however. The information I shared with young Clarissa and Jace was obviously the truth, as you know we fae cannot lie."

"But you can omit things," Luke countered. "Tell me, is there anything more you want with the children, other than their Angel blood talents, and as revenge for what you think Valentine Morgenstern cost you?"

"I don't think it's wise to take that tone with me," the Seelie Queen said, her eyes narrowing.

"And I don't think that you avoiding my questions is a wise approach," Luke retorted firmly.

"Well, we appear to be at a stalemate then," the Queen said eventually. "Actually, no, I don't believe that is the case. You didn't think I would come here without out reinforcements? The forest is filled with my backup, and if you don't cooperate I will end this by force."

Clary looked in concern at Jace, whose hand gripped the hilt of a seraph blade tightly. They were ready to fight if necessary, but if at all possible they needed to wait at least another 5 minutes, until night had fallen, for they could not expect the help to arrive via the Portal Magnus was to make until then.

"Luke, we just ask her what she's wants," Clary interjected suddenly. "We're prepared to go with her, if that's what she wants, and if that's what will spare the most lives."

"Clarissa, so self sacrificing," the Seelie Queen taunted smoothly. "I'm surprised that Jace has agreed to that, though then again, it is obvious he would do anything you asked him."

"When you love someone, you don't have a choice. Love takes your choices away," Clary told the Seelie Queen. "But I suppose you wouldn't understand anything about that, you don't know what it is to love, or you wouldn't ask this of any of us."

"Clary," Luke said warningly, concerned at Clary's involvement, especially as she seemed to have decided to attempt to provoke the Seelie Queen.

"No, I prefer this, I'd rather see the child show some spirit, than just giving in," the Seelie Queen said. "I want you join me, and you will join with me, but I don't want some insipid little girl."

"What do you want with me," Jonathan interjected unexpectedly. "You have never answered that, and I want to know. You want revenge, but how exactly do you plan to execute that?"

"I haven't decided yet, young Jonathan," she answered, apparently honestly. "That is part of the fun."

"My Queen," Jace said, eventually deciding it was time he joined the word games. "Would you consider taking only me, and sparing Clary and Jonathan? I am an orphan, I have no family. I can be of most use to you and cause you the least trouble. Let the others return to their family."

"A noble offer," the Seelie Queen replied. Her alarmingly cruel facial expression would have been lost to them as the last little bit of sunlight left the sky, if not for the Night Vision runes they were Marked with. "But it will not do. You will all come with me, and now. I have had enough of this."

Each of the Shadowhunters drew a weapon, with Luke and Jace naming their seraph blades, and Jonathan and Clary unsheathing Phaesphoros and Heosphoros respectively.

"Stand down, you have no hope of combating my forces," the Seelie Queen warned.

"Be careful, you may have underestimated us," Jace countered, a little tauntingly.

"You may be powerful, but you cannot fight a hundred warriors at once, little Nephilim," the Seelie Queen replied.

"That may be true," Jace admitted, apparently a little defeated by this point. "I guess we only have one option."

Jace sheathed his seraph blade, then mounted his horse quickly, kicked his heels into its sides, the other three following suit, and their horses all moved into a gallop, as they began to race across the flat of Brocelind Plain.

"I was supposed to decide when we left!" Luke hollered as they rode.

"The element of surprise is the most important thing," Jace retorted wickedly.

Behind them, the faeries followed on foot, apparently slightly delayed by the swiftness of the departure of the Nephilim. The Seelie Queen had not joined the pursuit, and remained behind, with a dedicated guard. The four Shadowhunters were pursued by a mixture of Fair Folk and werewolves, their superhuman speed allowing them to follow at almost the same speed as the galloping horses. They were not quite as fast, but they would not tire as quickly, so it was important that the Shadowhunters were able to get far enough along Brocelind Plain so that they could join forces with the others that were coming through the Portal from Alicante before their mounts were spent.

Clary rode determinedly under the now dark sky, lit by a spattering of stars. Heosphoros bumped a little on her hip, and the slightly cooler air of the late summer evening moved around her lightly, though she hardly noticed it. Jonathan was on one side of her, Jace the other, with Luke in the rear, making an arrow formation. There was no way to guarantee that everything would fall into place, but it just had to. Magnus would send through their reinforcements at the right time, to the right place, and they would reach them at the right time before their horses tired, and there would be enough of them to face whatever forces the Fair Folk had assembled. Too much had gone into it for it to fail, there was too much at stake for mistakes.

They rode hard for a good half an hour and it was then that Clary realised that she could see something in the distance, the runes she was Marked with allowing her to see far into the night. Magnus must have already Portalled their forces through, and ahead of time. That could only mean that Alicante needed to be defended without delay.

Clary looked over at Jace and shouted, "Can you see that?"

"Yes," Jace said grimly, his eyes focused on the scene that they were growing ever closer to.

Clary then glanced over her shoulder, finding that the faeries that were in pursuit of them were a mere hundred yards behind. If, as she suspected, the Alicante forces were fighting a large number of faeries and their Allies, they would be hard pressed to cope with the additional faeries pursing Clary and her companions. She began to think quickly, trying to come up with something that could help give them a much needed edge.

About five hundred yards from the Alicante forces Clary suddenly had an idea. She had a longer look over her shoulder to check how far behind the faeries were, and they were still a hundred or so yards behind.

Clary then turned to Luke and shouted, "Keep riding, okay? Just trust me!"

Luke didn't have time to protest because Clary pulled her horse up sharply and jumped to the ground, her stele already in her hand. She began draw what looked like an Opening rune, drawing quickly, but pouring all of her energy into the rune, willing it to do what she wanted it to.

Luke and Jonathan had kept riding, but were looking over their shoulders in concern. Jace however had stopped only fifty yards from where Clary had dropped to the ground, and watched as he drew, with the faeries drawing closer to her at an alarmingly fast pace. He drew a seraph blade, ready to rush in and defend her if necessary, but waited, trusting that she had a plan that would work. He watched her draw the rune, wondering her purpose in an Open rune was.

Then she stopped short of completing it, and he had no idea what she was doing at all. It was no rune he had ever seen before. Then the ground started to shake beneath his feet, and he watched as Clary jumped to her feet and began to run towards him, her feet flying.

"Run, Jace!" Clary shouted, noticing in dismay that he hadn't gone on with Luke and Jonathan. "Run!"

Jace unwillingly turned and ran, only because Clary was gaining quickly on him, and because the ground was shaking even more, a crack forming where Clary had drawn the unknown rune.

Jace ran at half pace, hoping Clary would catch up with him, which she did in a matter of seconds.

"What was that?" he shouted, the ground shaking and cracking further still.

"We'll see!" Clary shouted.

The ground beneath their feet then sunk a good twenty feet down. Jace moved quickly, jumping straight up to the ground in front of them, but Clary stopped short, momentarily stunned.

"Clary, jump, grab a foothold in the dirt," Jace yelled. "Now!"

Clary jumped, almost reaching the ground above, clawing into the earth to keep the height she'd gained. Jace reached down, grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Come on," he said. "We've got to run, as fast as you've ever run, the earth is exploding, there's a great canyon forming, it won't surprise me if we see the Earth's crust soon."

They ran, faster than any human ever could, and faster than any other Nephilim, for their runes, combined with their extra Angel blood, enabled them to run very, very fast. They could feel the earth shaking, but it wasn't falling away beneath their feet. Loud explosions and rumblings sounded only a little way behind them, and dirt fell like rain on them as they ran.

They headed for Jonathan and Luke, who were stopped a couple of hundred yards in the distance, a little way off from the battle that was being waged between the Alicante forces and those of the faeries. Jonathan and Luke weren't running, but watching the carnage unfold, which told Clary and Jace that all they had to reach them to be on safe ground.

They reached an awed and concerned looking Luke and Jonathan quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Luke demanded.

"Where are our horses?" Clary asked suddenly, overlooking Luke's question.

"How about a little perspective, Clary?" Jonathan pointed out sharply. "What did you just do, besides almost get yourself killed?"

"I tried out a rune I created," Clary told them casually. "I was hoping to create a diversion."

"It was a hell of a diversion," Jon said with a whistle.

"So, it worked?" Clary asked, as she and Jace turned to survey the scene they had run from.

"I'd say so," Jace said with a grin. "Have fun explaining the new landform in the middle of Brocelind Plain to the Clave. Though it will probably double as a mass faerie grave now and be some sort of landmark."

"They're dead?" Clary asked, her brow furrowed.

"I'd say so," Luke answered. "A lot of them at least, a lot of them fell down into the cracks, down into the Earth's surface. There won't be many not dead or injured and probably won't come to fight us, but will return to the Seelie Queen to tell her what happened."

"Great," Clary said weakly, swaying a little where she stood.

"Clary!" Jonathan said in alarm.

"She's exhausted herself again," Jace said quickly, grabbing his stele. "She's needs a Healing rune and a Strength rune, now. She's going to have to fight and soon, there's no way around it."

Jace quickly applied the needed runes, watching Clary's face closely as some colour came back into the cheeks that had been so white.

"Clary, you are to stay with Jon and Jace, they will take care of you," Luke instructed. "I have to join the battle now, but I want you three to stay out of it. Only fight to defend yourselves. It looks like we should have a much better change of dealing with the rest of the faerie forces, thanks to you Clary."

Blue and green light erupted nearby, drawing all of their eyes.

"What?" Luke began.

"Magnus," Clary, Jace and Jon all guessed, grinning.

Luke nodded and ran off into the night, into the battle, to find Robert or Jia, or even Jocelyn.

"Jace, be honest, how are things looking?" Clary asked anxiously. "I can't tell."

"Our forces are definitely stronger, and we have Magnus, and the other warlocks he brought with him," Jace assessed. "Victory should be ours, and by dawn, if we're going to defeat them."

"We'll see," Clary said succinctly. "We shall see."

* * *

**AN: **I'm finally back! I'm so sorry about the wait :( I went away for a week intending on writing heaps and trying to finish this off, but interest seems to have been dropping, so my enthusiasm and motivation have been waning accordingly, and a **BIG** case of writer's block hit me hard. So I ended up spending my week hanging out with my grandparents and watching _House_. But I'm back, so thanks for your patience and I hope people are still at least a bit interested :)

**Please review**, this chapter was 'the big one', so to speak, and it really, really took me a long time to figure out how to go about it, and I'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
